


《再見，祝你幸福快樂》

by Tinaless



Category: The Ballad of Officers, 役員のバラード, 軍官之歌
Genre: M/M, 全員向, 已完結, 現代AU, 長篇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 97,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinaless/pseuds/Tinaless
Summary: 薩沙失去了重要的朋友。朋友、親人、其他生命周遭的人物圍繞在他身邊，他遇上了一個人，然後談戀愛了。不得不向生命中的重要之人離別、說再見，那究竟是一種祝福，還是慢慢地死去呢？
Relationships: All薩沙





	1. （序）博物館

**Author's Note:**

> 我不知道算不算好看或好的同人，  
> 但這是我玩過《軍官之歌》1.6.5~1.6.8版至第三章為止後寫下的，  
> 充滿個人對這個遊戲的感想。
> 
> 希望有人能看得開心。

St.P市，十一月，窗角見霜。博物館漸漸沉進夜色。  
伊斯梅爾抬起頭，看見轉角處的一盞燈亮了。大概是燈光顏色的變化，一瞬間的幻覺，他的朋友分裂成了兩個，玻璃櫃裡映著一抹淡淡的影子，玻璃櫃外則站著正身。  
一隻手舉起來，輕輕敲著玻璃。鐵灰色的指節，不是人的手指，就像故事書裡的主人翁一樣，是鐵做成的。他的友人當然不是甚麼機器人，那是一截義肢，往手腕延伸下去，冰冷的灰色與反光，突然隱沒在衣袖裡。手指的部分做得出乎意外地很精巧，跟他自己的手差不多，偶爾會有不靈光的時候，可是很難察覺；指節彎了起來，在厚玻璃上留下輕微的聲響，喀、喀，喀、喀，宛如鞋尖在石路上散步一般。這隻義手製作精良、堅硬剛強，說不定連敲碎這片玻璃都不成問題。  
但擁有這段義肢的人不會粗暴地去擊碎玻璃，只是收回手，放進大衣的口袋裡。薩沙──他的朋友，於閉館之際，仍依依不捨地在博物館裡逗留。伊斯梅爾站在樓梯下望著他。  
就這麼看著他了一會兒。  
「薩沙，」他聽到自己喊他的名字，然後──

隔天，新聞刊登了一則駭人聽聞的報導。  
在St.P市中心的一棟博物館大門前發生了一起隨機殺人案，一名男子因不明原因向一對正欲離館的少年行兇，他先是從少年的面前擦肩而過，再返身取出藏在大衣內的獵刀，刺往其中一名少年A的身上。  
然而少年B保護住了他的友人，行兇男子在砍殺少年A時，因少年A的義肢擋下了其中幾個致命的攻擊，但少年B隨即保護了A，身中數刀，送醫不治。而少年A並未倖免，殺手在殺害B前，也已對A造成了傷害。之後，兇手直接帶著兇刀逃離現場，警方花了三個小時，在位於T路的一家酒吧找到了他，當時他連沾血的刀都還放在衣服裡，大衣也濺滿血跡，但夜色昏暗，讓路人以為是地上的髒泥從疾行的輪胎濺上衣服導致，他可以說是悠哉地喝著吧裡最便宜的750ml國產伏特加。據酒保供稱──吧內總提供一些比黑色更亮的光源，以為這男的剛從殺雞隻的衛生工廠下班，雖覺得奇怪，卻試著不以為意，「畢竟St.P市強人多，怪人很多。」他強辯：「也有人在設備完善的殺雞工廠把自己弄得一蹋糊塗，誰知道呢。」  
死者，也就是少年B，叫做伊斯梅爾‧阿波斯托夫，活下來的少年A名叫亞歷山大‧奧爾洛夫。  
在St.P市所在的廣大R國，亞歷山大的暱稱就叫薩沙，這是一個很常見的名字，就像很多故事裡的主角會被命名的那樣。


	2. （一）醫院

起床的第一件事是幫貓餵飼料，前一個禮拜去寵物店買了新的飼料給牠，吃了幾天下來似乎是不討厭，太好了。涅斯托爾倒完飼料，摸了摸貓兒柔順的黑毛，等了幾秒沒有聽見呼嚕聲，便聳聳肩，接著餵食自己。從冰箱拿出牛奶盒，直接對著嘴喝，這裡只有他一個人住。  
當他抬頭的時候，從脖子的線條往上看，可以看見右耳掛著一顆青色的墜子。在學校，他曾經被一個老師從後面緊追上來一把抓住，想直接扯下這顆耳墜，鬧了不小騷動。最後，學校沒有沒收他的耳墜，也沒有懲處那名老師，但是他的耳朵在拉扯之下受傷了，後者賠了他一筆醫藥費，事情就這麼落幕。  
簡直就像魔鬼。涅斯托爾摀住流血的耳朵，就像一隻無故遭人攻擊的流浪貓，咬牙切齒卻學著不說甚麼，老師凌厲的手勢令他聯想到某種古代酷刑。  
然而學生因師長的暴力行為受傷，不可能不通知雙親或監護人。  
你的家長呢？  
嗯，抱歉，我沒父母的。  
他回答完輔導老師的問題後，注意到對方的眼神，隨手撥了一下蓋在額前的瀏海，對於這種眼光並不是非常介意。他的監護人是一個不很熟的遠方親戚，除了按時匯來學雜費和生活費，大概一季會來這棟宿舍探望他一次。  
今天不用上課，是休假日，也不是那個人會來做家庭訪問的時候。他拿起桌上的選台器，按開電視，轉台，又把選台器丟回，並站在桌邊喝更多的牛奶，電視上播報著一件似乎是昨晚才發生的新聞。  
涅斯托爾看了眼新聞，突然呆住了。他把牛奶放下，回到臥室。再出來時，他已經穿戴完畢，手裡抓著手機，衝出宿舍。  
他那頭引人注目的深紫色頭髮在空中飄盪，從背後看很像某種動物。

＊＊＊ ＊＊＊ ＊＊＊

「小少爺人呢？」  
坐在醫院走廊邊上的一個男孩聞言抬頭。綁著一根辮子的他，剛還低著頭，把兩個手肘放在腿上，一副出神的模樣。「啊，你來了……」  
「所以怎樣了？」   
這種口氣，男孩皺起眉頭，瞪著他。旁邊的一個女孩出聲，四周人很多，也有警察，醫護人員推著輪椅和病床在狹窄的走道上來去，她也不得不提高音量，甚至站了起來，想蓋過這兩人之間升起的烏煙瘴氣：「薩沙已經睡了，脫離險境了。」  
於是他放鬆下來。  
「……呼，那很好。」涅斯托爾放盡氣力，坐在辮子男孩的另一側。「不好意思，剛吼了你，葉爾瑪克。」   
「還好。」但葉爾瑪克還是不忘瞪他一眼。  
過了一會兒，涅斯托爾問，幾乎是喃喃自語：「那個該死的傢伙為什麼要攻擊薩沙？」   
不等一旁的友人回答，他兀自離開座位。左前方站著幾個看起來像警察的人物。右邊是一扇緊掩的病房門。涅斯托爾先靠近病房，薩沙應該就在裡面，但來到門前的方形小窗下，發現有一張小帳拉下，將裏頭的情況遮掩得很好，他想看清楚，不自覺地把手放在門把上，正要向前推時，一個聲音冷不防地從後方喝斥：  
「你做甚麼？」  
高大的銀髮男人站在他身後，穿著筆挺的警察制服。說這話的瞬間，一把勒住了他的臂膀。  
「呃！」  
實在是太用力了，連在醫院都要遭遇這種事，讓人莫名煩躁。葉爾瑪克睜大了眼睛往這裡看，一副蓄勢待發的模樣。站在另一旁的幾個警員見狀，正踏出步伐要出手制止，跟在這名銀髮警員後邊的還有一位穿白袍的醫生，涅斯托爾一時之間沒有發現他在那裡，白袍男士冷靜地出聲詢問，語氣有點疲乏但也不是事不關己：「你是這間傷者的親屬嗎？」   
「呵……是啊。」他的謊扯得不慌不忙。  
「不對，我看他不是，這頭毛色一點都不像那些親戚。」銀髮的警察立即否定，仍狠狠地緊抓他的手。  
醫生用抑鬱的雙眼看了看這兩個人，想說點甚麼時，房門打了開，走出了一位批著繡織披肩的婦人。  
「啊。」她認出了涅斯托爾，然後是醫生。「斯拉雪夫醫生……。」   
斯拉雪夫醫生再次看向那個警官，這次這個冷峻的警官便放了手。  
  
當婦人回到病房時，身邊仍只跟著醫生。留著長髮的清秀少年躺在床上，白色的被單緊蓋住胸口以下的所有部分，從病服交疊處露出的領口處，可以隱約看到繃帶層層纏繞過他的胸膛。少年的左手覆於腹前，另一手放在被單下方，頭微微地往外側，從他的睫眉緊閉的模樣看來，傷口的疼痛、醫院的氣味、以及別的東西……似乎是讓他感到不太舒服。  
病床旁邊圍繞著一些人，有一名頭上別著銀製髮夾的憂心女孩，和少年長得有些相似；一個圍著圍巾、金髮碧眼的男孩，臉龐稚氣，看上去不像是R國人；還有穿著灰色西裝年過半百、面容親切的老人，不遠處的牆上掛著一頂紳士帽，與他的西裝顏色一致；最後的一位，同樣年事已高，白髮蒼蒼的他將自己整理得一絲不苟，衣著的風格更為深沉俐落。  
醫生默默望著這些人，跟昨天他在手術房外看到的人差不多，應該是不間斷地留在醫院輪流照顧這名重傷的少年，神色都因為憂心和睡眠不足而有些憔悴。婦人的面容比起那位少女，與少年更為相似，她低下頭，把手摸在他那隻隱沒在被單下的臂膀上頭，悄聲說：  
「薩沙，我的孩子，你的朋友都來找你囉。」  
薩沙慢慢醒來，白熾的燈光令他頻眨眼。醫生折回門口，將其中一個按鈕關掉。這個彷彿平日在說兒子的朋友來找他玩的呼喚，讓人倍感心安。  
但薩沙沒有看見甚麼朋友，只有站在門邊關燈的白袍醫生。從昨天到今天，他在意識不斷拖送推拉與跌落間，看到的一切都是跟昨晚一樣的人。  
就好像一直困在某個地方。薩沙有點失落的表情，做母親的看在眼裡，她嘴角的笑容很溫暖很美：「醫生來巡房了。你的朋友都在外面，想見他們嗎，薩沙？」  
斯拉雪夫醫生回應這句話似的走了過來。他的白袍胸口別著一塊識別證，上面寫著全名──羅曼‧斯拉雪夫，職位是這家軍醫院的外科主任。他把手插進口袋，第一句對薩沙說的是：「哪裡還痛嗎？」  
  
醫生是馬洛斯認識的人。馬洛斯是站在床邊的人當中，那位神色最嚴肅、最歷經滄桑的長者。  
昨晚薩沙被緊急送來這間醫院時，所有的一切都是亂七八糟。  
馬洛斯一接到薩沙重傷的消息，想到是第一件事，是自己的友人，瓦希里‧奧爾洛夫。數年前，奧爾洛夫在一場嚴重的車禍中喪生，那場車禍中，年紀才七歲的薩沙也在瓦希里開的車上，車禍導致薩沙失去了他的右手，從手肘到指尖的部分，都在分期且漫長的手術結束之後，被義肢替代。  
然而現在又發生這種危險、惡毒到令人髮指的意外，比那場車禍更不可預期。  
手術室一度傳出命危的消息，馬洛斯異常懇切地希望斯拉雪夫能夠救下薩沙。  
「這個孩子曾死過一次。」他當時把羅曼請到一邊，為的是避開傷心但仍舊堅強的奧爾洛娃夫人。「能讓這個死，延到他應該死的時候嗎。」   
這種委婉的形容，只會促使羅曼用平淡卻強硬的語氣回道──不會死的，就再度進入手術室。  
這種場面他看過很多次了。他盡最大的努力做好這台手術。  
經過了大概五個小時，手術結束。  
現在，正常吞吐著氣息的薩沙躺在單人病房內，細細的陽光從窗外篩向他，被眾親友圍繞。  
巡完房的羅曼即將離開這間這裡。這個狀況，對那名少年已算相當不錯了吧。  
  
關上門的羅曼，往下一間病房而去時，背後的樓梯處傳來一陣急促用力的踩步聲，往這一層樓衝來。待在椅子上窮擔心的薩沙友人們，驚訝地望著隨步伐聲出現的少年，這人氣喘吁吁，雙手撐住膝蓋，急需喘口氣，於是他們瞬即認清之後沒立刻理會他。  
但他們的確是認得這個人。火紅的頭髮，低了下頭，一團烈焰地向著這個方向。  
「欸，那人不是……」  
葉爾瑪克用手肘頂了頂隔壁的女孩，悄聲說。  
「和我們一夥的呢，要不要讓個座位給他？」  
涅斯托爾說。  
但這位有著一頭紅髮的男子逕自朝病房走去，抬頭確認房號後，大概是覺得直接進門不好，就問了仍聚在一旁的警察可不可以探病。  
「我們像是醫生嗎？」   
那個銀髮警官仍不留情面，他丟下一句：「不過不行。」  
涅斯托爾等人的眼珠子移來移去，全程靜觀紅髮少年被打槍的過程。  
「你過來吧。」  
葉爾瑪克忍不住招呼他。正感到尷尬的少年，這才發現了這三個乾坐在一邊的人。沒等他開口，涅斯托爾先堵住他的嘴：「薩沙的朋友，嗯？」接著是葉爾瑪克，回答了他張口要問的問題：「薩沙他很好，醫生才剛巡過房，不用擔心啦。」  
這個紅髮少年叫吉瑪，涅斯托爾其實知道他叫甚麼名字。  
反正有那些警察在，就算龜在病房前他們甚麼都做不了，他們就一起來到醫院一樓附設的咖啡廳。一張室外桌，附四張椅子，剛好一人一張，吉瑪看著空空的椅子，而其他三個人都依序拉開椅背坐下了，「怎麼了，坐啊。」涅斯托爾已經雙手交握撐住桌面，態度悠恍恍的。  
於是吉瑪也坐下了。  
一時間，在這種氣氛下，他們也不曉得要聊甚麼。  
「薩沙沒事，我是很高興……」他知道這些人是薩沙同校的朋友，但不熟識。「不過，有人死了吧。」  
「是有人死了。」  
「不，不是，有人死了，這很嚴重吧？那是薩沙最好的朋友，不是嗎。」  
「你說的是伊斯梅爾吧。」  
「對，伊斯梅爾。」吉瑪沉默了一下。「連搶救的機會都沒有嗎。」  
「就你看到的這樣。推進手術室搶救的只有薩沙一個人。」  
吉瑪這下不得不皺眉頭了。  
「你們是不是太冷淡了點？」   
「我們並不是很認識伊斯梅爾。」這張桌子上唯一的女孩解釋：「但不代表我們對他的死沒有感覺。」  
吉瑪頓了頓，「我和伊斯梅爾讀同一所軍校。」  
「你說的我們大概知道。」三個人此其彼落地承認。  
他馬上就忍不住了：「你們的態度也太奇怪了吧。」  
「所以，你想要我們怎麼樣？」女孩的口氣也強硬了起來。  
「那個人就這樣突然死了，還死在他面前，薩沙一定很傷心的！」  
「我們知道啊，為什麼要你提醒我們。」  
他不可置信地瞪著涅斯托爾。  
然後他倏地站起來，轉身要走。  
「你要去哪？你點的飲料還沒來。」  
「不用，我不喝了。」  
他踩著靴子，踱步離去。  
涅斯托爾從西裝外套的內袋掏出一只菸盒，抽起菸來。  
  
＊＊＊ ＊＊＊ ＊＊＊

醫院外的馬路發生了兩輛車的擦撞，但沒發出嚇人的聲響。車輛的主人都下了車，先看了車的外觀是否有有那裡損傷，再找對方理論，當然預備報警是不可少的一個環節。遠遠的，是聽不到車主在講甚麼的，突然，其中一名男子回到車上，另一名跟了上去，想繼續找他談話。回到車上的男子，在下一秒立刻下了車，手中多了一片難以辨認的版狀物。  
僵持的時刻，讓更多人停下來注目，還有別的車開到一半，選擇停在一旁。  
愈來愈多人觀望著那兩個人，或許都在好奇第一名車主亮出的東西到底是甚麼，被那東西吸引過去了，奇怪的是那東西無法讓人感覺到危險。

＊＊＊ ＊＊＊ ＊＊＊

從窗簾的縫隙往外看，只能看到霧一樣的雲色，天色稍微暗了下來。  
庫齊瑪想了一想，露出了上了年紀的人應有的堪慮，他取下了掛在牆上的紳士帽，微弓著背，向奧爾洛娃夫人低聲請示：「夫人，我先回宅邸，幫少爺準備更換用的衣物，再帶一些吃的和日用品。」  
坐在椅子上的夫人點點頭，很感謝他，再交代他還需要帶哪些東西過來。「麻煩你了，庫齊瑪。」她說。  
「不會。夫人，您辛苦了。」他以一個過來人的口吻，溫情地參雜自己的感想說道：「我想這幾天，您是最需要花時間多陪陪薩沙少爺的人。」  
庫齊瑪提上一袋換洗衣物正要離開的時候，少爺的妹妹，也就是夫人的女兒──安妮雅，以及她學校的同儕，金髮混血的米沙走在他跟後。  
「怎麼了？」他握著門把轉身，略驚訝地問。  
「我們也一起走吧，庫齊瑪叔叔。」安妮雅說：「我們跟你回家一趟。」  
「小姐不陪陪薩沙少爺嗎？」  
「我想幫忙。」她臉色一沉：「待在這裡，甚麼也不能做，米沙的想法也跟我一樣。」  
庫齊瑪嘆了口氣，他揮揮手。  
「來吧，你們也回去洗個澡，睡一下……」   
他們出到個人房門外，發現那群守在外頭的警察，還有薩沙的朋友全都不見了。大概一小時前，警察們進房稍微探視一下薩沙，確認了幾個關於凶案的簡單問題，庫齊瑪在旁邊看，覺得帶頭的那名銀髮警官，無論態度、性情，都讓他有一股說不出的不自然。啊，他年紀大了，有些直覺是很準的，他把直覺保留下來沉吟著。庫齊瑪不算喜歡那個警官，但也不覺得會是甚麼壞人。他認為那個警官相當關注薩沙，雖然他不曉得為什麼。  
或許原因很簡單。庫齊瑪默默記下那名警官的名字──弗里茲‧阿爾布雷希特。不過這樣又能做甚麼？  
兇案已經發生……少爺受到傷害了。  
他帶著兩個孩子來到醫院大門前，建議安妮雅把外套上的帽子戴起來，醫院外可能有記者。在安妮雅掩飾自己的同時，米沙大概被這種不算不安卻些略鬱悶的氣氛感染了，伸手將圍巾圍得更紮實一些。出了大門，他們縮著脖子，一方面是天氣冷，一邊是低調地前往轎車停放的地方時，他們看到一樓咖啡廳的露天座，薩沙的友人們正圍著同一張桌子聚在一起，而且人數似乎跟稍早得知的不同，多了一、兩個人。  
他們很有默契地停下來，把手放在口袋裡，看了那麼五、六秒。那些少年少女彼此交談了一下，突然，其中一名髮色非常醒目、像火焰在燒的少年忽地站起，往他們這邊疾行而來。他們眼睜睜地見他掠過街道，過了馬路，消失在行人、來往的車輛、以及大樓林立的街角後方。  
  
＊＊＊ ＊＊＊ ＊＊＊  
  
在米沙走過去的背影襯托下，裹著大衣戴毛帽的戴眼鏡女士，牽著一條不知甚麼品種的狗路過這條磚道。狗的品種不算特別，應該是米克斯混種，是一條棕色的短毛中型犬。磚道旁的長椅上，坐著低頭磕睡的老人，他的腳邊擱著一支棍子，似乎是盲人用的那種，可以伸縮摺疊起來，但不確定。  
狗兒拉扯著牽繩，從脖子延伸出去的繩子，成一直線地緊繃連著女士的手。  
經過老人的身邊時，狗兒突然向他狂吠，兩隻前腳像要往上衝去似的，抬到半空中。  
不僅是老人，連狗兒的女主人都嚇了一跳。  
  
＊＊＊ ＊＊＊ ＊＊＊

「你們是薩沙學長的朋友嗎？」  
涅斯托爾的手指夾著菸，看著他。是一名金髮、有點眼熟的少年。  
「是的。」他回答，有點意外。  
「你們可以去看他了。」  
「喔！那些混帳警察走了嗎？」  
把一隻腳抬到座位上的葉爾瑪克問。  
「他們走了，但薩沙學長也吃了藥在睡，如果你們想親眼看看他平安的話……我想是沒問題的。」   
「啊，是嗎。」  
「謝謝你，我們會去的。」三人中唯一的那名女孩說：「請問你是薩沙的……？」  
「我是他的學弟。」金髮少年微微一笑：「那就這樣，我先走了。」  
他們目送著少年離開，從背後看，圍巾的尾巴在他脖子附近打結，打得很緊實。  
「薩沙的學弟？那也是我們的學弟啊。」  
「可能不跟我們同校，是薩沙以前學校的學弟。」   
「很面熟呢……也許在哪見過。」  
涅斯托爾把菸捻熄在剛送來的飲料杯上，一個焦黑的印子留在白的杯面，被少女說很沒公德心。  
「沒關係的吧，娜佳。」  
娜佳一邊加牛奶邊說：「不喜歡你這種故作瀟灑的模樣。」  
「妳是指甚麼？」  
「你不笨，應該知道我的意思。」   
「快把東西喝完吧兩位。」葉爾瑪克仍然抬起一隻腿，能多快把咖啡喝光就趕緊喝光。  
涅斯托爾拍了拍他的外套，像是要把菸味驅散一樣。  
「早就知道就不點飲料了。」他把送來的熱咖啡移近自己，喃喃念著。


	3. （二）餐廳

兩個星期後，St.P市T區的墓園，有雨。  
棺木隨著機器的緩降，往下沉。一把一把的泥土撒在白色的花瓣上，雨滴沾濕了所有觀禮者的鞋底。面容陰暗的年輕婦人握緊雨傘，可以看到她折彎的手指戴著鑲了碎鑽和黃晶石的戒指，細細的長眼讓人感覺有些刻薄，目不轉睛地望向棺木的對面，那裏站著一名與自己死去的兒子年齡相仿的少年。  
就是這個人啊。  
舒莉婭女士想的是這個，她並不憤恨。  
例如死的人為什麼是她兒子，不是這個少年……  
少年，也就是薩沙，穿著黑色的西裝，身形單薄得像是女性。不過，根據婦人既往的印象，他大概一直都是這麼瘦的，體質如此吧，再加上剛出院沒多久。薩沙並不是一個人來參加葬禮，他的身旁陪伴著短髮的少女，另一邊則站著瀏海很長幾乎遮住其中一邊眼、右耳戴耳墜的男性。這名非常年輕的男性替薩沙撐著傘，而少女穿著點綴蕾絲的黑裙裝，一手牽搭著薩沙的手臂。  
他看起來很脆弱、也很傷心。  
婦人一直盯著薩沙，不知道那股好不容易收拾起來的悲傷，已破了個洞似的淹滿的胸膛。  
葬禮結束後，舒莉婭將一張紙交給了禮儀師，請他轉交給那名綁馬尾的少年，便扭頭離開了。  
  
「請問是亞歷山大‧奧爾洛夫嗎？」   
「是的……我是。」  
禮儀師將那張折成一半的紙遞給他。  
「這是有人要給您的。」  
薩沙接下後，先等禮儀師離去，才打開紙。  
  
給亞歷山大：

我是伊斯梅爾的母親，舒莉婭。請別嚇一跳，寫這封信不是為了譴責你。  
有些有關於我兒子的事，我想找你稍微聊聊。  
你下個禮拜日中午十二點半有空的話，請到St.P市L區EM路上的SJ餐廳找我。如果不能來，請不需要顧忌我的心情，因為我會一個人待在那裡喝酒。  
而你能來的話，我還是要提醒一次，這次見面並沒有要藉機羞辱你或責備你。  
我不希望我兒子去世後，會變成那種母親。  
  
祝好。  
  
＊＊＊ ＊＊＊ ＊＊＊  
  
快要十二月了，有些商店已經開始陳列聖誕節的裝飾。  
薩沙曾在這個時節到過M市，路過B環路和T大街交界處的B飯店。這棟富麗堂華的飯店，從側面往上看，兩翼的建築會讓整個門面更顯寬大，很像是某種看似未完成卻造型簡素的糕體，尤其雪花紛飛，更像糖霜撒在上頭。  
他想著這些時並沒有覺得肚子餓。但有點想知道那裡面住起來怎麼樣，伙食又如何。  
家裡的管家庫齊瑪說過，B飯店裡擺滿了紅色的絲絨椅，有些柱子很有異國情調，整個氣氛其實不太像是在R國，好像到了某個陌生的國度，但大門外面明明就是他們現在站的地方……  
當他站在外面觀望時，覺得這棟建築不能令人聯想出這些東西。  
  
＊＊＊ ＊＊＊ ＊＊＊  
  
薩沙如期到SJ餐廳赴約時，遠遠地看到伊斯梅爾的母親背對著自己，坐在位子上的她，右手扶著盛了雪莉酒的杯子。她的黑髮盤在腦後，用一枚精巧的銀飾別起。薩沙不懂女性用的銀飾，只覺得那有點古舊的設計好像很昂貴，至少很襯她的髮色和膚色。  
他盯著那枚銀飾，往前走到她身後，再到她的前方，也就是他應坐的位子。  
舒莉婭看到他，甚麼也沒說，一臉淡漠。薩沙小心翼翼拉開椅子坐下。  
沒多久，戴著白手套的服務生拿菜單來了。  
「你們這裡有甚麼推薦的。」問的人是舒莉婭。  
「我們的羊肉不錯，還有海鮮、貝類，今早剛從港邊運來。」  
「你可以嗎？羊肉。」  
「可以。」薩沙連菜單都沒看，回答。  
「那來兩份羊肉，謝謝。」  
薩沙再要了一杯熱咖啡，服務生走了，舒莉婭喝了口酒，看著他。  
「我以為您已經先吃過了。」薩沙迎著她的目光，有感而發地說。  
「不，我本來只是來喝酒。」  
「我以為如果要吃的話，您會選海鮮。」  
舒莉婭看了一下自己的杯子。  
「喔，這個嗎？我沒有差。反正不管哪種酒，伊斯梅爾都要我少喝。說到這個，那孩子小時候本來不會主動幫我整理喝空的酒瓶的。」舒莉婭人又若有所思地望著薩沙：「後來我終於知道，為什麼他會幫我清理那堆空瓶子了。」她把杯子推到一旁，然後開始叨叨絮絮起伊斯梅爾的事。  
就彷彿伊斯梅爾還活著。  
一開始薩沙以為是這樣的，起先他瞠目結舌地看到一個喪子的母親不斷傾吐情緒，把對獨生子的悔恨的愛一股腦地發洩出來。這讓他有點承受不住。而這種回憶，也沒有他置喙的餘地，於是他笑也不能，哭也不能。他只是默默地聽，酒精的氣味可能發作了，他覺得愈來愈疲憊，可是他知道，自己得一字不漏地聽下去。而舒莉婭似乎也不期望薩沙有甚麼作為，她只是說著、說著，並一逕兒用刀叉切割羊小排，想休息一下時，會配點酒。  
突然，婦人放下刀叉，她這個動作，讓刀子和叉子一前一後，在盤沿發出「吭」一聲。  
「我明白了。你曉得我為什麼要講這些話，對吧？」  
接著舒莉婭夫人對他說了下一個關於伊斯梅爾的故事，而薩沙也在那裏面。

那也是一個從收拾酒瓶的平凡日子起頭。  
伊斯梅爾推開家門，聽見門後發出一陣匡噹聲。  
「媽，妳又把酒瓶亂放了！」   
他朝屋子裡喊。接著彎下腰勾起橫躺在地上的空瓶，在此之前，他得先把一副繡著軍校名稱的軍用背包挪到背後，才有辦法彎身去撿。  
伊斯梅爾一個一個把酒瓶放正。數來數去，共有九個，這也太多了，而且重複的標籤不多、瓶身設計都不太一樣。離他上次回軍宿還不到一個月，就積了那麼多。他懷疑廚房和陽台、以及客廳沙發下，還暗藏其他如此這般的玻璃垃圾，如果不計算母親自己拿去扔掉的，例如相對上容易整理的罐裝酒精，那這段期間她到底喝了多久酒？  
他很擔心她的健康還有精神狀態，立刻找到舒莉婭念了一番，也許是很習慣了，內容非常文情並茂，不過終究仍演變為憤怒與失望。舒莉婭人在廚房裡的小圓桌旁坐著，桌上放著一杯飲料，她看上去精神不好，因此伊斯梅爾又生氣了，他一把拿過那杯馬克杯，瞪了眼皮掩了一半的母親，喝了一口。  
他吃了一驚，這玩意兒不是酒。  
「是汽水喔。」她捧著一邊的臉龐，有點幸災樂禍地說。  
伊斯梅爾驚訝著，把馬克杯放回桌上。  
「就告訴妳別喝酒了，這個月的開銷又透支了吧。」  
「哪有。」  
母親有點醉醺醺的，她如果沒喝酒，怎麼會神智這麼渙散？  
「媽，妳沒吸毒吧？」  
話都沒說完，他一個腳步上前扳住她的嘴，舒莉婭扭動脖子，別開他的手。「我沒醉！也沒吸毒！你差不多一點……」  
他是鬆手了，但指著廚房那些顯而易見的空酒瓶。「妳喝那麼多酒，頹廢成這樣，竟然還叫我差不多一點？」  
「這幾天我睡得很晚，才剛起來……」她頓了一下。「因為我知道你要回來，否則我就不起床，睡到晚上了。」  
伊斯梅爾看著她，不說話了。他離開了廚房，然後著手處理家裡的垃圾，靴子踩來踩去的咑咑聲在整層房子裡迴響著。伊斯梅爾不知道的是，這聲音讓舒莉婭夫人感到很安心。她一直坐在廚房，想著晚餐要煮甚麼，雖然幾天前她老早就想好了。

周末伊斯梅爾偶爾會回家陪她吃飯。  
下午兒子忙著撿收空瓶時，她冷不防地跟在後面，知道他偷偷想處理掉的還沒喝完、還有未開封的酒：「那是用來做飯的，別丟。」  
這麼一來，伊斯梅爾當然就不方便說甚麼其它的了。晚餐是牛肉，用紅酒燉的，加了香草、紅蘿蔔塊和切絲的洋蔥，舒莉婭的手藝還算不錯，她還烤了一些小餡餅放在櫥子裡，到時候再不以為意的搬上餐桌就好。下回或下下回她打算煮燜罐牛肉，這道料理不需要酒，需要一點牛油、幾片酥皮，做法比較麻煩，到時候她得去一趟市場，添點菜……  
這個孩子的行程是很規律的，很少亂跑，有空就會回來，舒莉婭對這點是欣慰的，表示伊斯梅爾重視這個家。即使偶爾，她很確定的感覺到──其實兒子並不如她所期待的喜歡她這個母親，但她哪能苛求這些？她不是多好的人，看看那些滾落在地板上的空酒瓶，不就是她的寫照嗎……她甚至因為能力不足無法阻止這個孩子去讀軍校。當她向伊斯梅爾表明希望他去做老師、做律師，或一顆在商業大樓裡平凡的螺絲釘也好，努力獲得一個穩定、讓人看得起的身分，而伊斯梅爾，她的兒子，為此和她大吵一架。她說的那番為他好的話，大概由於不瞭解伊斯梅爾而傷害了他的自尊。  
伊斯梅爾畢竟是個男孩。  
她必須為他設想到這件事。  
餐桌上，他們斷斷續續聊了很多，大抵是用日常的節奏不那麼生硬地報告近況，她可以感覺到伊斯梅爾不太信任她講的東西，但她卻信任他說的內容。不管如何，伊斯梅爾包容了她說的，沒有再多質疑甚麼。舒莉婭忍不住心想，他是不是累了？  
下一輪談話中，伊斯梅爾提及一個舞會，幾個禮拜後，全國的幾間軍校會在M市舉行一場官方聯誼舞會，並說想邀某個朋友去。既然如此，「不是軍校的人嗎？」舒莉婭問。  
「喔，那個人妳也認識。」  
「誰？」  
「薩沙。」  
「薩沙，誰啊？」  
「好吧，他叫亞歷山大。妳不是看過他嗎？」伊斯梅爾有點生氣。  
舒莉婭慢慢將碎肉刮到叉子的凹面，回想著。  
「大概有點印象吧。」她很不確定。  
「妳竟然會對他沒印象？我很少帶朋友回家的。」  
「但你就不常帶朋友回來啊。」  
「不常……」伊斯梅爾動怒，卻一秒冷靜下來。「也是，是不常。不過就是因為這樣，更應該記住吧，這跟那些酒的品牌和種類不一樣，難記多了。」  
「伊斯梅爾，你需要為這件事，發那麼大的火嗎。」她認為兒子確實是累了。  
「是，我是生氣，妳每次都……」  
「伊斯梅爾……你早點休息吧。」  
舒莉婭伸手想收盤子，但伊斯梅爾側身坐著，歪著頭，很鬱悶。  
「不該是這樣的。提到舞會，不是應該很開心嗎，為什麼我們還是吵起來？」  
「我們沒有吵架，別想太多了，伊斯梅爾。我們只是……聊得比較起勁罷了。」  
她甚至不想指出大多分明是伊斯梅爾的問題。  
但伊斯梅爾仍認真地看著母親。  
「我還想跟妳說一件事。」  
「是甚麼？你就說吧。」  
伊斯梅爾思考該怎麼開口，最後選擇了最直白的說法。  
「我喜歡他。」  
「喜歡，你說喜歡……誰？」  
「薩沙。」  
「喜歡……然後呢？」  
伊斯梅爾一臉愕然。事後想想，舒莉婭覺得這個她實在令人又氣又笑。  
「你們不是朋友嗎？那是當然的……」  
「不是！我喜歡他！」他忍不住站了起來。「我想跟他在一起……有一天，我想這樣對他說。」  
她終於是訝異地瞪著兒子了。  
啊，是那種「喜歡」。她認為伊斯梅爾應該說出「愛」這個字才對。  
「所以呢？」  
舒莉婭頹然坐回椅子。  
「你要跟那個薩沙告白嗎，說喜歡上他……」   
「媽，我只是想告訴妳這件事。妳知道我的。」  
  
薩沙感到震驚。  
沉默包覆著這張餐桌，舒莉婭沉默地喝著酒。  
他閉起眼。  
然後，他再抬起頭來。  
伊斯梅爾已經說了，就在那間博物館，在他死前……他們一起去的那間。  
那時，薩沙他──  



	4. （三）警局

十一月，昨晚下過小雪，街道上只看得見些許積水。  
一大早，弗里茲衝下樓，在客廳找到一份報紙，那是一份RG報，以及過期兩天的K報，放在報夾裡，想必是母親收拾起來的。他光著腳，立刻到玄關去，又找到了最新送來的KP報。  
他就地翻了一下報紙，報導是怎麼寫的……兩個少年遇害的新聞。  
深吸一口氣。  
果然又是胡扯八道。  
他可是親眼看到那個現場。兩個少年的血流淌在冰冷的地面，融合在一起，逐漸乾涸結凍，當他趕到那裡時，暗夜彷彿打起喪鐘，在屍體、警車和沉默的博物館頭上，落下無聲的細雪。

「你們知道嗎？」  
弗里茲穿著整齊筆挺的制服準時到警局辦公室時，他劈頭就朝同儕大嚷。  
「Ｉ報說我們在兇案整整發生遲了五個小時才抓到犯人。明明是三個小時，他媽的，KP報還說是四個小時，也太扯。  
「還說死者身中數十刀身亡，明明是中六刀，記者的來源都不查證？  
「而且其中一份報紙，是哪一個，我想是RG報吧，反正半斤八兩，把沒死的那個受害者寫成女的，還說他們是情侶。他們只是朋友！這是甚麼？說故事大賽嗎，還是作文比賽？這還是新聞嗎！」  
坐在電腦桌前的金髮同僚只是看了氣急敗壞的他一眼，手邊有一杯裝在紙杯的黑咖啡，快冷了，沒答話。而另一個坐得比較遠，正在翻卷宗的男子有著一頭深色頭髮，臉上留有淡淡的鬍渣，他揚起眉，抬頭，只覺得這人怎麼突然大驚小怪：「這裡畢竟是R國，別怒。」  
但弗里茲啪啪啪地把數份報紙按在桌上。  
「我已經受夠了這個國家的報紙。」  
金髮的同僚，叫做奧托，眼見那麼多他們根本不需要的東西簡直快暈倒。「你就因為這樣，搞來那麼多份報紙？辦公室不大，拜託別讓這裡變得更小。」  
「那這些報紙怎麼辦？餵狗嗎。」另一個人捨卷宗擲筆，想到了一個鬼主意：「拿去包香腸如何。」  
「去你的，馬丁，要包就包你自己的香腸。你中餐有帶你媽的便當來嗎？」  
「別吵了行嗎？」奧托覺得頭痛便插嘴，他對了下表。「收起來吧，長官要來了，不要讓他看到，不然他還以為我們在尋找甚麼神祕的懸案線索。這幾天在審訊室熬夜已經很吃不消了，我可不想再有新的工作。」  
「我再也不相信這個國家給我的任何訊息。」  
奧托從弗里茲的手邊抽起其中一份報紙：「你要直接對霍夫曼長官講，那也可以，誰也不會阻止你，隊長。」 

弗里茲來不及講的是，報紙上也亂寫了民眾根本無從查證起的其他錯誤，例如犯人的動機。  
每一份報紙寫的都不一樣。有的根本沒寫，只說「隨機謀殺」；有的說是「可能性預謀」，也有的猜測兩名少年也許曾在哪招惹過兇手，反正不是模糊的說詞就是沒有證據。總之晚一點，警局對外說明一定能出現一個「官方說法」。  
負責審訊的是弗里茲的第二小組，他們一整晚都在為這個官方說法做出努力。  
問到那個犯人──他長得一副凶神惡煞，完全符合殺人犯的既定印象──為何要謀殺那兩名溫良的少年市民，他只是反覆並堅定地稱道──腦袋裡有個聲音在說，想殺。  
不知為何，弗里茲離開監視器，敲門進了審訊室，和馬丁做了交替。他親自問了一個問題，問他是否一開始就想殺害兩名，而非一名少年。  
犯人陰沉的雙眼意味深長，反問他幹嘛問這個。  
他直接告訴他：我想，沒死的那個，應該是你本來想殺的那個。  
犯人冷笑了一聲，手銬發出冰冷堅硬的聲音，關於這點他也沒有想要隱瞞的意思。  
大爺你的直覺真準，我覺得我沒透漏甚麼跡象……  
你傻了嗎？死的那個整個身體蓋在另一個身上，還有濺血的痕跡。我看你是失手了。狗娘養的──這個污辱人的詞彙其實他沒說──你並不得意對吧，你殺錯人了。  
……婊子。  
甚麼？  
我以為那個男的是他媽的婊子，還差點以為另一個也是。  
弗里茲大怒。  
你說甚麼？  
門打開了，馬汀和奧托架開眥目的弗里茲。犯人抖著腳，不以為然地冷笑著。  
但是他大怒揍人這一整段全都只是弗里茲的想像，他怎麼可能去揍犯人？他只是怒視著他，監視器把他們的表情拍攝了下來，奧托應該就在機器那裏待命。至於犯人？弗里茲咬牙切齒甚麼都不能做的模樣，讓他抖起腳來，冷笑。  
  
＊＊＊ ＊＊＊ ＊＊＊  
  
談到正義感的話題，有一次馬汀在辦公室等一通現場電話時，想起了一個他小時候在D國遇過的場面，這深深地刻印在他腦海裡，對他的人格產生了無遠弗屆的影響。  
那是在從百貨公司回家的路上，在一家唱片行還是小販的附近發生的事。一名中年人和另一名中年人大吵了起來，長怎樣都忘記了，他僅記得衣服都不同──這是廢話。可能都穿著短袖。那時是八月的下午，正好是D國最熱的月份的最熱的那幾天。  
由於雙方僵持不下，其中一個人祭出殺手鐧，小馬丁也不曉得是不是真的。  
那人率先發難：再吵就把你綁進警局。  
另一個吼：你不能！   
那人再說：為什麼不能，我就是警察。  
另一個人有些震驚，卻沒有屈服：甚麼？你還是不能！你現在又沒在工作，怎麼能算警察？  
那人說：所以你要怎樣？要我像A國的電影一樣，找一個電話亭變身嗎！便衣刑警，總行了吧！  
  
＊＊＊ ＊＊＊ ＊＊＊  
  
弗里茲還對那天的現場記憶猶新，他開著自己的車去。天色已經晚了，從車陣中往外看，可以看到一家家餐廳點亮燈，半數以上的R國人正在裡面，不然就是在其他適合的地點吃晚餐，亦或準備要吃。他也是從家庭餐桌上被叫出門的，那晚有大量的烤雞需要一定的人力前往解決。  
抵達時，由於開車門跨出腳的動作，讓他藉著這個把自己往上抬的力道，順勢注意到了有點閃爍的一根路燈。閃爍不很明顯，不到損壞的程度，他之所以會注意的另一個原因，是因為灰塵和很小的雪片在燈罩下飄動，反映了燈光不穩定的狀態。  
現場已經有人準備拉封鎖線了，警車燈在附近閃耀，也有救護車，「還不用報修的，」他轉頭循著聲音望去，是穿著警察外套的奧托，他走過來，拿給他一副手套：「你一直在看，所以我認為應該講一聲。我覺得你得趕快來看看那裏比較好。」  
他帶好手套就把警察執照拿在其中一隻手裡，沿路拿給現場蒐證人員表明身分。  
「是屍體嗎？」  
「一具，剛剛確認過了。」  
「你在電話裡說有兩個小孩倒在血泊裡。」  
「另一個還活著，不過流了很多血，不太樂觀。」  
「送醫了嗎？」  
「剛送走，我們等下到這間醫院和馬丁會合。」  
奧托邊走邊打開手機，把上面的照片遞給弗里茲看，那是一家軍醫院，離這不算遠。  
「有找到凶器或目擊者嗎？」  
「目前還沒找到凶器，但有目擊者，案發時這裡人不多，博物館閉館一段時間了。」  
看到封鎖線外有其他同事在盤問看似目擊者的幾個善良百姓，弗里茲便繼續跟著奧托往前走。屍體周邊聚集比較多的資源，光源比較充足了，他往下看向那具屍體，奧托則蹲下身，屍袋的拉鍊還是拉開的，他再拉開一點，讓整個屍體曝露出來。  
是一個十六、七歲左右的少年，正面躺在人行道上，黑色的頭髮，閉著眼，側著頭，身上穿著防寒的厚外套，有鑲毛圈，裡面穿著襯衫和毛衣，幾乎被血浸濕染透，長褲倒是沒那麼多血的痕跡，但也有遭到噴濺。若忽視那些血──不容易，血量太大了，人行道上也是，到處都是血，全被放了牌子標記──他就像是睡著般躺在那。  
弗里茲這才跟著奧托蹲下，屍體因為要救人而被移動過了。他問：「有照片嗎？」  
奧托轉頭，招來旁邊的現場人員。他直接從相機看了最初的案發慘狀。  
他一張張地看，當看到另一個被害少年出現的照片時，他停下手。  
拍得並不很清楚，因為這名少年本來是趴在地上，整片背被這名死去的少年趴著覆蓋住，弗里茲只能看到他遮住一半的側臉，還有留長的蜜色頭髮。細小的雪粒掉在螢幕上，他瞇起眼，用拇指抹開。  
「會活下來是因為這孩子替他擋刀吧。」  
奧托從旁解釋。  
他沒作聲，又往下看下去，途中奧托再提供了一些他不知道的細節。看完後他便將相機還回去。

犯人比警方──由馬丁領頭──想的還容易抓，目擊證人沿路都有，雖然並不多，卻都在重點街道留下了被看見的線索。  
目擊者大部分都是留在室內定點停留的民眾，卻也有少數幾個因故逗留在室外而不經意看到了他，例如躲在廢棄油桶後面的遊民。他們驚訝地發現犯人如入無人之境般地經過一條熱鬧街道的室外餐廳，幾個正在用餐的顧客都注意到了他大衣上的血。  
就像是沿路撿麵包屑一樣，幾個鐘頭後，他們進入了一間酒吧，犯人就在那裏，讓人聯想到一場惡作劇的約會。  
凶器也和他在一起，一把不算柄部長約25公分的獵刀就像一條凍壞了的臘肉般地好好地藏在他的大衣裡。警方找到犯人時，發現獵刀被他用骯髒的褲腳擦掉了血，可沒人會刻意低頭看一個猥瑣男人的腳。  
他冷笑著喝完酒，放下瓶子，沒有反抗地被帶走了。  
一切都沒有花上太久的時間。  
  
活下來的少年名叫亞歷山大‧奧爾洛夫。急診醫生先處理他較淺的三、四處傷口，再直接縫合另外兩、三處較深的刀傷，並輸了血。其中一道駭人的刀傷是幾乎垂直穿過肋骨，傷及肺部，並出現疑似血胸的現象，因此再度被推進開刀房進行手術。  
亞歷山大和死者伊斯梅爾的身分都是從他們身上攜帶的學生證得知，另外，警方還在兩人的衣物裡找到博物館門票，推測他們是買了學生優惠門票入內再離開後遇襲。  
但之後發生甚麼事就不知道了，從現場只得推知兩個人出了博物館大門，走沒幾步路就遇上犯人，犯人出於一種未知的理由朝他們大殺特殺，留下血跡斑斑。他們弄到犯人的照片便趕往醫院，馬丁最先到，再來才是弗里茲和奧托，即使忙到天都快亮了，他們進入倖存者的病房前卻因太過亢奮而顯得急躁，奧托注意到了，最先在門前攔下其他人。  
「深呼吸。」  
他提醒夥伴。  
弗里茲點點頭。  
「謝了，奧托。」  
奧托的謹慎很像他一位很重視的朋友。  
一個輪班守夜的護士過來關心，弗里茲拿出執照，這個動作這一夜他做了不下二十次：「警察，來問話。他可以說話嗎？」  
馬汀輕輕推開門，示意讓弗里茲先進去。房內坐著一名低著頭的婦人，一個坐在沙發上閉目的少年，還有一個躺在沙發上用被子蓋住的少女。門一開，婦人就驚醒了。  
「請問……誰？」  
從聲音聽來有點受驚了，「是奧爾洛娃女士嗎？我是St.P市警局的刑警阿爾布雷希特。」  
「警察？我兒子他……」  
奧爾洛娃夫人有點累，也有點為難。但躺在床上的少年睜開眼，將他側著的頭轉向站在床邊的他們，沒使用呼吸器。  
「沒關係，我可以回答警察的問題。」  
少年的聲音不像是個剛睡醒的人，或許經歷這種事後，他暫時無法入眠。奧托從大衣外套內拿出了紙筆，而馬丁，他從一進門後就守在了門邊，至於弗里茲，在少年的母親調整床頭，讓他能靠著枕頭坐起的其間，一直站在原地注視著他。  
是叫亞歷山大‧奧爾洛夫嗎？  
他默想這個名字，和眼前這個少年的臉對起來。  
這張淡淡的清秀的臉……  
根本就是女孩子的臉。  
「隊長。」奧托出了聲。  
弗里茲回頭看他一下，用以迴避他的分神。  
他從口袋取出手機，給他看上頭的照片。  
「亞歷山大，我想請教你幾個簡單的問題。這是砍傷你的兇手嗎？」  
少年幾乎是面無表情地看著，最後，他點了點頭。  
「你們認識嗎？」  
他搖搖頭。  
「你和伊斯梅爾‧阿波斯托夫是朋友？」  
他頓了一下，點點頭。  
「伊斯梅爾可能認識他嗎？」  
「我不覺得他會認識這樣的人，也沒在他身邊見過他。」  
少年回答完後，問：  
「犯人捉到了？」  
「是。你怎麼知道？」  
「他的背後……」  
奧托認為他們不用花時間聊這些：「你剛開完刀，請不要太費力。」  
弗里茲再換下一張照片。  
「請問這是凶器嗎？」   
少年這次看得比較久。  
「請問是在哪裡找到的，丟在路上的嗎？」   
「在犯人身上搜到的。」回答的是奧托。  
「我那時看不清楚，但差不多一樣尺寸吧，跟這照片。如果對這點有疑義，請你們拿去驗上頭的血，可能會比較快。」  
少年的語氣裡有一絲很難察覺的責難，奧托不很確定但注意到了，搶在隊長發言前回答：「這是必要的程序，我們沒有要刻意讓你不快的意思。」  
接下來才是重點，弗利茲再說：「之後可能要請你描述一下案發的經過，確認犯人落案後的說詞，但不是現在，你可以先休息。」  
「好的。」  
「你還好嗎？」弗里茲問。  
「結束了嗎，問題。」  
「我們過幾天再來找你。」  
奧托在筆記上記了行程。他們離開時，與一名推著血壓機、準備進房的護士擦身而過。  
  
＊＊＊ ＊＊＊ ＊＊＊

聽聞有一個鼻樑貼了塊消毒棉花的年輕人戴著大耳機，這幾天一直逗留在醫院三樓C棟往腫瘤科的走廊，沿著無障礙扶手宛如復健般地來回走動。由於他被好幾位住院病患檢舉礙事，人已經不見了，可能是回房乖乖躺著，或是回家去了。  
現在多了一名老人，會在接近晚上九點時，用上大概約十五分鐘的時間，抓著無障礙扶手，緩緩地走來走去。  
  
＊＊＊ ＊＊＊ ＊＊＊

幾天後，弗里茲他們依言前來，公事公辦。  
不過這中間他們怎麼談案發經過，又是後話了。


	5. （四）軍校

天空有一條直線，細長的飛機雲。隔年一月，平安夜剛過。  
穿著制服的吉瑪在走廊一頭揮動手臂。  
「薩沙！」  
薩沙回過頭來，脖子上掛著一張識別證。  
「吉瑪！」看到他，薩沙很高興：「你不是在上課嗎？怎麼會……」  
「我？我這裡沒關係，倒是你，知道你會來我們學校，不來接應一下怎麼行。」  
薩沙一愣：「甚麼意思？校方是說，會安排一個人來帶我。」   
「就是我了。」  
「你？怎麼會，吉瑪你不是學生嗎？」  
「誰來帶不都一樣嗎，我知道東西在哪，我帶你去就好了。」  
薩沙看著他，覺得不妥。他轉過頭，剛剛幫他辦識別證、確認拜訪申請資料的軍校學生坐在一張臨時擺放的辦公桌後，這名學生有一頭金髮，金髮長到脖子上，他在電腦旁邊低著頭沒說甚麼。吉瑪這時朝那個學生打招呼：「我們就先走了。」  
那人點點頭，薩沙的申請表格有一大疊，都在他的手上。「祝好運，吉瑪。」他站起來，旋即打開隔壁的一道門，消失在門後。  
「走吧。」  
「你認識他嗎？」薩沙悄聲問。  
「我認識的，是個不錯的小子，改天介紹給你認識。」

他們往外走，聽到遠處報數的聲音，操場仍有雪，不遠處有幾個學生全副武裝，手拿鐵鏟埋頭挖雪。有些雪很結實，石頭一樣的硬，鐵鏟敲在上面的聲響連他們都聽得到。吉瑪說了：「你等我一下。」  
說完，他又回本部大樓去。  
「你如果冷，就進來吧，薩沙。」他在裡面喊，大廳挑高的空間使得這個噓寒問暖有些回音。  
但薩沙沒有進去，他把手放進口袋，一個人站在短階上看著那些剷雪的學生。當然，剷雪的學生都是盯著雪做事，但大概是雪太硬了，其中一個學生試了幾次，覺得不行，他向旁邊監工的長官請示，從表情來看，大概是被冷冷回絕。這名學生留有一頭淡金色的頭髮，有點長度，在脖子上綁起，當他低頭時，冬日的陽光照在他的頭髮上，會顯得淡金色的髮色有些偏酒綠，他的膚色白皙，神情不悅。  
再過了幾分鐘，這名學生丟下鏟子，是的，直接把鏟子丟在一旁，於是，這種憤怒的動作吸引了其他學生的注意，有的人停下了手。監工的年輕長官喝斥了幾句，薩沙沒聽清楚，猜想會是「別停下你手邊的工作！」之類的話語，這長官有一頭青色的頭髮，會讓人想起天氣很好時很容易看到的天空顏色。  
丟鏟子的學生走過去，站在那長官的面前，站得非常近，他抬起頭，逼近他，講話，滿臉挑釁。長官怒不可遏，他一開始是震驚，在學生說了幾句後，很快的反制，壓過對方，兩人吵了起來，但沒動手動腳。  
薩沙瞪大眼睛，覺得很稀奇的看著這一切。學生手抱胸，一臉蔑視地目瞪長官，兩人僵持不下。在薩沙看不到的旁邊的樹木遮掩處，有一個人走了出來，伸出一隻手放在那學生的肩膀上，那是一個頭戴護耳帽的青年，穿著軍服，也許也是教師職位，那個學生聽他說了幾句，鬆開手，轉身去撿鏟子。這個青年與臉色與髮色一樣一陣青一陣白的監工長官交談著，然後，年輕長官離開操場，重重地踏著結塊的雪，只留那個戴帽子的青年監視那班學生。  
恢復成他剛出本部大樓時，每個人都腰彎對付積雪的情景。吉瑪終於回來了，手裡拿著一份簡章摺頁，遞給薩沙：「來，拿去。」  
薩沙打開那張紙，「吉瑪，我不是來觀光的！」他忍不住喊。這簡章是介紹這所軍校的簡易傳單，出於國安原因，只有極為簡略的地圖，他真不懂吉瑪為什麼要給他這種東西。  
「拿完東西，你很快就要回去了吧。」  
「是啊……拿回伊斯梅爾的物品，我就會走的。」  
「嗯……」吉瑪沉吟，說：「來吧，我先帶你去看我們的學校。」  
「吉瑪，我覺得不應該這麼做，這裡不像我讀的中學，是軍事學校。」  
吉瑪在階梯下看著他，既然如此，他不該一頭熱，要為這個朋友好好著想。  
「我不會帶你看機密的，就是一般的路線。」他盡量好好地理清思路。  
「一般路線，像是甚麼？」   
「例如後山、教堂。」  
「你們軍校裡有教堂嗎？」  
「有啊，還有神父長駐。」  
「我們去那裡，會被他看見嗎？」  
「被看見嗎……又沒關係，我能應付的，我認識那個神父。」  
薩沙往下盯著吉瑪，突然，他撇頭，笑了出來。  
「噯，吉瑪。我不知道。」薩沙搖了搖頭。  
吉瑪陽光般地笑著，下巴往操場的方向一晃，向他招手：「跟我來吧，薩沙。」

教堂在整座校區的西北方，用走的過去，會經過一間軍火庫、一座紀念碑和一間宿舍。他們慢慢走著，吉瑪一路上為他介紹這些設施，他知道薩沙完全沒進過軍校，但薩沙會念書，年紀比他小，卻比他懂得多，吉瑪希望能在他不擅長的地方善盡一個身為知情者的基本義務，至於為什麼，大概是希望能成為一個除了尊重包容以外，一個更有用、發揮一己之力的朋友。  
操場後面有一片樹林，這片樹林一直沿著他們走過的路，長到教堂的周邊，一路上，他們聊的都是關於軍校的事。教堂終於到了，教堂是樸素的白色的，兩個三角錐頂，金色洋蔥、頂上都放著十字架，正門上與教堂頂至高點也都有十字架，門是橡木製，近看的話，上頭有一道道經年累月後富有古舊色彩的山形紋路，厚實、但並不大，大約可以讓兩個成年人並肩通過。吉瑪舉手移動教堂的木門，門咿呀地開了，陽光從前方祭壇上的彩繪玻璃散下，形成放射狀的光。  
教堂裡沒有人，他們在裡頭走動，享受這裡靜謐的氣氛，然後，他們坐在壇前第二排位置，聊了一會兒天。  
其實吉瑪一直忍著不說，因為他很想知道薩沙的近況：  
「……你過得還好嗎？」都沒人了，他反而有點退縮。在這句問候之前，他們講的是薩沙在學校的學習狀況。看薩沙態度，感覺是沒甚麼問題很順利，於是他就順水推舟，想問那一件事了。  
薩沙似乎有點吃驚。  
「吉瑪，你真是語出驚人。不然你……覺得呢？」  
「你的傷真的沒問題了嗎。」  
「沒事了，好得差不多了，可以提重物了。不然也不會到這裡來，整理伊斯梅爾的個人用品。」  
「可是，為什麼不是他的親人來？」吉馬沒在通訊用品上問的，這下親口問了。  
「本來會是伊斯梅爾的母親來，是我自己向她請求，可不可以來幫她拿。」  
「為什麼？」  
薩沙一時沒回答。  
「為什麼……你要來做這件事。」  
「吉瑪，你覺得很奇怪嗎？」  
「不是，只是……感覺你這樣做有點……過頭了，有這種感覺，我不太會講。」  
「沒甚麼，你知道的……伊斯梅爾的死……」  
「是為了保護你嗎？我知道。可是……好吧，我說錯話了，抱歉。」  
即使如此，吉瑪還是默默望著薩沙的側臉，想說些甚麼，卻不知從何說起。他在想，如果是他在薩沙身邊，他能完美地保護住這個朋友嗎？當時，薩沙和伊斯梅爾，是怎麼面對那個兇狠的歹徒的？那個兇手究竟有多兇殘？吉瑪他的擒拿技巧很傑出，在校師生都有目共睹。如果是他，他能制伏歹徒，不讓薩沙受到傷害嗎？但是，伊斯梅爾也是軍校生，甚至跟自己同校、同級，他能質疑伊斯梅爾沒有能力保護好薩沙，也無法保護好自己嗎？  
他絕不能這麼想。吉瑪做出結論，並感到鬱悶。他突然聽到自己說：「報紙上還說，伊斯梅爾是軍校生，他犧牲自己保護了市民，完成了一個準軍人該有的使命，我覺得很可笑。」  
「是滿可笑的，不過我已經不太去想那些了。」  
薩沙這麼一說，吉瑪也就不想再說下去了。  
  
＊＊＊ ＊＊＊ ＊＊＊

操場往樹林的方向突然發出巨大的聲響，所有在那操課的學生非常警覺，他們並非往那聲響的方向，而是一致往發出巨響位置相對的天上望去。  
  
＊＊＊ ＊＊＊ ＊＊＊

就算要再怎麼拖，也該是時候了。他們回到本部時，剷雪的學生們都不見了，只留下一名戴著軍帽的中年人，推著一台小型剷雪機在車地上的硬冰。在校園裡走動時，有時會聽到校內某一處傳來打靶聲。一般而言，因特殊原因出清的學生個人物件，並不會一直留在教室和宿舍，待同儕協助整頓後就會移往倉庫。現在他們就是要前往那樣的倉庫。  
兩個人並肩在走廊上走著，大概源自於吉瑪的大方，心境上薩沙覺得輕鬆。他們打算從本部大樓的主棟前往別棟時，遠遠看見穿著卡其色制服的學生坐在長椅上，雜亂的頭髮束在腦後，手裡握著一個快要比掌心還大的橢圓狀物，一副惶惶然不知如何是好。  
等到他們都走到身邊了，這個學生才抬頭，發現他們接近了自己，「格列普？」但吉瑪先發聲，再向薩沙解釋：「他是我同學。你在這裡做甚麼？」  
這個叫格列普的學生有張親切的圓臉，比起那顆看起來危險可宜又有點像玩具的水果狀物，他若是拿著一塊黑麵包或許會更為適合。見到不認識的薩沙，還有他掛在胸前的識別證，這位格列普便把掌中物握緊了：「那你怎麼會在這裡？」他的語氣是好奇而不是質問居多。  
「我要帶人去倉庫領退學學生的物品。格列普，是不用上課了嗎？你怎麼會一個人待在這。」  
「就不用上了啊。」格列普口氣迂迴，更瞄了眼手中那顆長得很像石榴的東西，似乎想把它藏起來，但無奈辦不到。「你們要去倉庫？那我也去吧，我本來也要去那裏。」  
「你真奇怪，格列普。」這裡還是行政辦公區，吉瑪識相地放低音量：「有甚麼不能在這裡說的嗎？」  
格列普眼神閃爍，好像很在意非軍校的人在場。他含混不清地嘀咕：  
「我以為只有像希拉那樣的才會到我們學校。」  
「希拉？為什麼提到她？」  
「就──」格列普看了眼薩沙。  
希拉是女性的名字。薩沙了然於胸，苦笑：「我不是女的。」  
「啊，是嗎？不，我是說，我只是有點不太確定。抱歉，這位先生。」   
「沒關係。」  
格列普皺著眉，像是要連同自己一併安撫那般點點頭。  
「嗯，不好意思，那我們走吧。」  
正當他們要轉身時，  
「呃……長官好！」格列普突然一驚，舉手行禮。  
出現在轉角處的是一名戴著二星常服肩章的年長軍官，還有另一名戴眼鏡的年輕書記。這兩個人似乎也因此受到了一點驚嚇，他們差一點就要撞上了，不過很快便自定，後者在鏡片後面很快地打量了這群人。  
「是你啊……吉瑪。」年輕書記按了一下鼻樑上的鏡架，他的眼神在薩沙的識別證上停留了一會兒。  
「你慌張甚麼，是別佳。」見氣氛緩和下來，吉瑪也對同學說。  
「我知道，但隔壁這位是……」  
吉瑪打斷他，也正視對方，敬禮：「長官好。」  
隨後，薩沙靠近吉瑪，輕語：「你認識很多人，吉瑪。」  
吉瑪聽他這麼說好像很高興，可惜他的欣喜無法維持太久。名叫別佳的年輕書記若有所思，而且顯得冷淡，彷彿這一件差點發生的意外觸動了他的警鈴：「我們先走了。中將，這邊請。」  
本來這件事該這麼結束了的。不過，別佳陪著中將走了幾步路後，他仍尋思著，回過頭，察覺到某些地方不對勁。  
「中將，不好意思，可以麻煩請您等一下嗎。」  
語畢，他立刻走來阻擋吉瑪一行人。  
「吉瑪、格列普。」  
他們止步，回頭。  
「怎麼了？」  
就格列普最緊張。但別佳並不是要找他的麻煩，他先盯著薩沙一會兒，再問吉瑪：「你是這位貴賓的招待嗎，吉瑪？」   
「對啊。」  
但別佳的目光下移，再盯向薩沙的識別證。回答得那麼爽快……可不是第一天認識你啊吉瑪。  
「不會是你，照理應該有專門負責人，你說謊嗎，吉瑪？」  
「為什麼不可能是我──」  
「我記得這種事都是瓦希里負責的。是他交代你的？臨時嗎？為什麼？只要你說『是』，我等下立刻找他確認。」  
見吉瑪一時答不出來，他再問：「好吧，還有一個問題。負責證件查閱的人是誰，我方便知道嗎？」  
吉瑪忍不住了：「別佳，你不要……」  
別佳已經挪動腳往回走。他深深吸了口氣，轉頭，看著他們，表情非常嚴肅。  
「你們在原地等我。格列普，麻煩請你看著吉瑪。」他帶著中將離開前特地看了眼薩沙：「還有這位貴賓。」  
這裡只剩他們了。格列普很尷尬地望著其他二人，其實他並不曉得發生了甚麼事。  
「那，我們等吧。」  
他只好這麼說，在旁邊的長椅選了一個位置，坐下來。  
而薩沙全程感到不自在，但他自持著，沒反駁，也沒提問。  
吉瑪安慰他：「不會有事的，放心。」  
可能吧。但薩沙的內心感到躁動，覺得不安。

他們等了沒有很久，大概十分鐘，薩沙不斷看錶，錶戴在左手腕，這只表的樣式復古，是他認識並且尊敬的人送的。為了排解即將到來的可能災難，他確認手錶也許十次有餘。  
別佳出現在走廊上，只有他一個人時，給人的感覺更冷靜、也更有距離感，他這身氣息宛如是帶著特殊任務而來，非常嚴肅，過不了多久，薩沙才知道別佳的態度大抵上是針對吉瑪，卻不是針對他。他的金髮綁低，收束在肩上，即使某些動作會讓髮尾移動，他也很少去碰那戳頭髮。別佳手拿一份文件，沒說話，朝他們使個眼色。  
但格列普要跟去時，別佳向他說：「格列普，謝謝你。這裡就交給我了，你先去忙你的吧。」  
既然如此，他看了看吉瑪、別佳，「好的，那我先去別棟了。」格列普離開了，帶著那顆握在手中不明的球狀物。  
兩個人一言不發地跟著別佳，他們被引領去別佳的個人辦公室，與倉庫的方向完全相反。上樓梯時，吉瑪皺眉望著前方別佳的背影、那尾不近人情的暗金髮，又偷偷瞄了眼旁邊的薩沙。薩沙……他還好嗎？吉瑪知道薩沙的個性，是不是想到一些多餘的可能，一個人在那邊窮操心……  
一想到這裡，吉瑪就希望別佳不要對薩沙太過分。  
不然他可是會很生氣的。

別佳扭開辦公室的黃銅門把：「進來。」  
命令的口氣。吉瑪認為別佳可能非常生氣，但外表看不出來。  
到底是在氣甚麼……想不通時，吉瑪的反應大多數也是跟著生氣。  
別佳把文件放在桌上。辦公桌前有兩個座位，一人一個，剛好。  
「請問怎麼稱呼？」別佳一邊動手叫醒電腦。  
「亞歷山大。亞歷山大‧奧爾洛夫。」  
「我稱呼您奧爾洛夫先生吧。請問您是甚麼時候進入本校的？」  
「大概是午後一時。」  
「是嗎？到現在已經過了兩個多小時了。請問您這次拜訪本校的理由是？」  
「領取退學學生的私人物品。」  
「這應該是不到一個小時就能完成的事，請問您有額外申請遊覽校方的服務嗎？」  
「……沒有。」  
「吉瑪，你可以解釋嗎，到底怎麼回事？」別佳轉向他，問。  
「你怎麼證明我帶他去遊覽學校？」  
「不然你們這兩個小時還能去做甚麼，剷雪嗎？」別佳這時閉起眼，嘆了口氣，他再度開口時語重心長：「我認識你，吉瑪。這不是甚麼大事，但也不是甚麼小事，總之，我想問，你知道這件事的嚴重性嗎？帶著一個校外人士，到處亂晃，無人監察。天曉得你們還做過甚麼事，吉瑪。」  
吉瑪簡直快炸了：「我們甚麼都沒做，就是去看一座天殺的破教堂！難道這也有錯？」  
別佳盯著他，點頭。「所以你們至少去了教堂，我知道了。」他俐落地轉向薩沙：「奧爾洛夫先生，請問您有攜帶智慧型手機嗎？」  
「手機？」  
薩沙突然明白，這是甚麼災難了。  
「是的，手機。」  
「別佳，你要幹甚麼？」  
「吉瑪，你先出去。」  
吉瑪不可置信地瞪著別佳。  
「你說甚麼？」  
「吉瑪，我不會再說第二遍。」  
薩沙這時說：「吉瑪，我沒事的，你先出去吧。」  
吉瑪怒視著辦公桌後的人，他的朋友。然後他出去了。

現在剩下這個人了，別佳雙手互嵌置於桌面。在他的注目下，薩沙一言不發地從西裝外套內拿出手機，手機很薄，幾乎像厚紙片一般，稍微彎一下也不會損害功能，但千萬不能折，別佳知道這種最新進的手機機型，外觀看起來不是很醒目，不過價格可不便宜。這位奧爾洛夫先生是不是出身在很好的人家？他邊猜，一邊問：「方便看一下您的手機嗎？」  
「不好意思，還有您的識別證。」  
薩沙要把自己的識別證繞過脖子取下時，別佳補充：「直接鬆開夾子就好。」於是薩沙照做了，一張識別卡放在了手機旁邊。  
別佳鬆手，接著從抽屜拿出讀取卡，插在電腦上。識別證上有一塊銀色的小磁片，別佳用兩隻指頭稍微施力折出，駕輕就熟的。讀取卡嵌入了小磁片，一些資料顯示在電腦上，但只有他能看見，薩沙不能。  
別佳靜靜望了眼薩沙。  
「您參加過我們的舞會嗎？全國性的那個。」  
薩沙吃了一驚：「嗯？對，是的……」  
但別佳對此沒再說甚麼，他回到銀幕。這段空檔，薩沙認為有必要說些話：  
「入校後我就沒有碰過這支手機……但這麼說也無法取信於您吧。」  
「當然。這一切都是為了安全，我想您能理解，在這個問題上，我勢必得這麼說。」別佳冷冰冰的，他別過電腦動作起來，撿過了手機：「我可以看您的手機嗎？」  
「請。」  
薩沙覺得他的手機沒甚麼好看的。  
別佳快速瀏覽薩沙個人手機的照片、最近幾則簡訊和通訊軟體的對話，確實沒甚麼可疑的。手機上的照片庫，最新的拍攝日期還是在前天，他拍了一張放在桌子上的蛋糕，非常漂亮的切片蛋糕，巧克力口味，佐奶油，應該是在專賣店買的。這一張靜物照的上一張，是一名綁著粉紅色雙馬尾的青春少女，坐在蛋糕後面微笑的照片。  
「你有女朋友嗎？」別佳隨口亂問。  
「女友？我沒有甚麼女友……」  
「那就是朋友了。」他自問自答。  
「請問，手機有甚麼問題嗎？」  
「沒事，沒甚麼。」別佳看了他一眼。往下檢視，薩沙的網路信箱和網頁在這段時間也完全沒有開啟的動作。他把手機放在桌上，站起來，走到窗邊，就在那裏不說話了一段時間。  
薩沙望著他，等他講話，手機還放在那，從別的角度反映著無法透視的遮光，他沒有把手機拿回來。  
「奧爾洛夫先生，我們必須銷毀您的手機。」別佳緩緩地說。  
薩沙頓時覺得震驚。  
「銷毀？我的手機？那裡面到底有甚麼──」  
「請您別激動。但我無法保證您在這段期間使用這台手機拍攝、傳遞訊息到校外。」  
「如果已經做了您說的，不是也已經來不及了嗎？還有，證據呢？我的手機，有這種證據嗎？」  
「不，雖然沒有這種證據，但如果有證據，那您就更危險了……您會以觸犯法律的名義被拘禁起來，還可能會被關進監獄。但目前沒有這類跡象，可是我不能保證，所以保險起見，現在必須銷毀您的手機。」  
薩沙愣怔著，也很氣憤，這太誇張了。  
「我認為你們可以先查仔細再做決定。你們服務、效忠國家，不該對國民做這種霸道的要求。」  
「我先這麼說吧，因為人事上的粗心與疏漏，解決這種問題的方法就只是銷毀一個手機，已經是最簡單的方法了。」   
薩沙咬咬牙。他問：「你不先扣留我的手機，再做安排嗎？」   
「不管怎麼說，手機是不可能還給您了。您能了解嗎，奧爾洛夫先生？」   
薩沙皺著眉。  
但他竟然能理解別佳的意思。老實說，他認為照著別佳說的，基於種種理由，考量到他自己、還有吉瑪、國軍的立場，或許沒關係。雖然，他很生氣，沒有任何確切的理由可以強迫他這麼做，但是、他知道如果萬一，在理智上，在既定的底線下是願意被這麼不對等地受對待的。  
不過，要是無條件地將手機交給校方的話──薩沙猛然想起一件很重要的事。  
他的手機，裡面的照片、檔案和通訊對話……  
薩沙想起他和伊斯梅爾的照片。  
忽然之間他猶豫了，他好像還沒有把手機裡的照片存取到個人電腦和雲端裡。他還沒整理這些記憶，他本來打算在拜訪軍校後，就整頓這些東西。  
他拼命回想，把手放在了額頭上。  
他到底有沒有把伊斯梅爾和自己的照片整理起來？是全部嗎？還是部份？還是他真的一點都沒整理？  
天啊，他怎麼能……  
薩沙的異常讓別佳注意到了。  
「怎麼了，您還好嗎？」他把手背在身後，走近了彷彿在冒冷汗的薩沙。  
「我可以操作我的手機，最後一次嗎？」他感到有些萬念俱灰。  
「可以，但我必須在旁邊看，這樣您也行嗎？」  
薩沙閉起眼，再睜開。他很不舒服，也不開心，但他壓下這些，回答：  
「……可以的。」


	6. （五）天台

聽說那棟百貨大樓有人跳樓自殺了。  
伊斯梅爾對薩沙這麼說時，是在兩年前的全國軍校聯合舞會。  
非軍校和軍方人士的參與必須另外核定，申請用的表格一大堆，不過薩沙一個人全部搞定了，批准也正式下來。為此，伊斯梅爾並沒有額外稱讚他的朋友，反而以為，薩沙如果連這點小事都做不來，那真的就不用到M市與他們共襄盛舉。  
可是他相信薩沙辦得到，這才是伊斯梅爾莫名沒頭尾的一股自信。  
「你會跳舞嗎？」問的人是伊斯梅爾，在通訊軟體上。  
「會。」薩沙想了想，再輸入下一行字：  
「我小時候學過。」  
「真好，你甚麼都會。做菜也會、縫紉也會。」  
「但我不知道怎麼跟軍校的女生相處。」  
「就一般的相處。怎麼說到這個，你就不會了？」  
「『一般的相處』，甚麼意思？」  
「你和我的相處不就一般的相處？還是你覺得不太一般？」  
窩在沙發上的薩沙做了一個表情。但伊斯梅爾不會知道，於是他回了一個笑臉。  
「……哥哥，你在高興甚麼？」  
「安妮雅……嚇我一跳。進別人房間以前，記得先敲門。」  
安妮雅一臉不解，假日白天的她穿著輕鬆的居家服，裙子是素面的：「媽媽和我把你的襪子折好了，我拿來給你而已啊。而且你沒關門……」她說著說著還橫起了眉。

全國軍校聯合舞會是在R國的春季舉辦。全國所有軍校的相關人士，包括學生、行政人員、師資，都能參加這場由國家直屬負責的聯誼性舞會，由於活動為公家機關性質，除了私人贊助也消耗了巨額的公費，需對全體國民詳細羅列出支細目，上架官網並提供自由查詢的服務，對外宣稱此類活動是為了鞏固國防安全，在幅員遼闊的R國內，促進軍人們的交流與團體連結。一位穿著禮服的將軍在鎂光燈頻閃的新聞裡表示：軍人是國家的財產；任何一名軍人的作戰殉職都是群體國民的損失，國民的性命與安全，會因軍人的折損，遭受到潛在的威脅。  
但R國，甚至其他國家已經沒再發生過全面性的戰爭，處於一個非常奇特的制衡氛圍，繃緊著神經，過著安逸到忘了聖經裡也有惡魔的生活。只有國與國的邊界發生持續的交火，象徵性的零星衝突，難民的問題已經日常化，他們的存在，彷彿是從另一區或一條街外的貧民窟而來。  
從軍仍可能死亡。每個人都知道，有可能明天，或一個禮拜後，他們的國家很可能得立即面對大型的戰爭。  
然而國民偶爾會忘了這個事實。  
  
從St.P市到M市搭特快車需要花費四個小時的時間，薩沙沒有選擇坐飛機，他準備了一本在講C國習俗的書打發時間。火車清晨出發，近中午抵達。薩沙會在M市過夜，在M市從商從政的馬洛斯叔叔替他在住處準備了房間，而參與舞會的軍校師生則是住在官方預定的飯店。  
既然是全國軍校聯合舞會，與伊斯梅爾同校的吉瑪當然也會參加。這個活動對軍校師生來說，就像社會人士的工作聚餐，一半休閒，另一半還是帶著經營職業生涯的正經性質。如果不想參加，或不能參加，仍得提出一個具體並強烈的原因，然後在官方作成紀錄。  
下車後，薩沙一個人拿著簡便的行李，到M市最著名的廣場逛了一逛。  
那座廣場有一座紅色的墓碑，裡面沉睡著一個極具爭議的偉人，聽說他很喜愛貓狗，但沒有多少相關照片流傳下來。

薩沙參加舞會時，有一件事他印象很深，這個舞會完全不對非軍方人士發放識別證，他們發明了一種體溫槍一般的小機器，在賓客的手腕釘上一排幾何圖形串聯而成的印子，這個印子維持一天便自動消退，一天也就是二十四小時。薩沙讓他們印這個記號時，舉的是左手，卻由於他不曉得的原因，被要求舉另一隻手。  
但他的右手是義肢，把右手的手套取下，他讓他們看清楚。  
於是薩沙的左手腕被印上了記號。入場後，出於好奇，他回頭看了眼排在他身後的非軍方女士，她穿著一襲裸露肩膀和鎖骨的禮服，雙手穿著長長的手套，手套的長度從指尖一直到她的肩膀，其中一手帶著小巧的珍珠扣皮包，當然，這類有內藏空間的隨身物品是會被檢查的。他看到他們禮貌地將記號印在她渾圓的右肩上，像一排發光的寶石。  
伊斯梅爾如同約定，倚在門口階梯的左側第二層等他，他穿著軍禮服，一條金色穗帶掛在肩膀上，戴白手套，一頂軍帽隻手用三個指頭扣著。  
「伊斯梅爾。」薩沙笑著。  
「開幕典禮剛過呢，你來得正好。」  
「啊，我錯過甚麼了嗎？」  
「不，那個錯過也好。舞會要開始了，肚子會餓嗎？」  
「還好，有點口渴，想喝東西。」  
「我帶你去吧，往這邊。」  
他們走動起來。薩沙在後頭看著，有感而發：  
「伊斯梅爾，你穿這樣，好成熟啊。」  
「不然怎麼樣，我平常像個小鬼頭嗎？」  
「不是……很帥啊，像大人一樣。哪像我，還像個孩子。」   
「少來！」伊斯梅爾隨即向他說：「但我也喜歡你今天穿的。」  
薩沙低頭看看自己的行頭：「只是一般正式場合會穿的套裝，我也不知道該穿甚麼，才不會讓你沒面子。」  
「你在說甚麼，你是說丟臉嗎？」伊斯梅爾覺得好好笑。  
「伊斯梅爾，這很好笑嗎？」  
「反正我覺得不錯，這樣還不夠嗎。」  
「我想其他女孩子也會欣賞這樣的伊斯梅爾。」  
「是嗎，那就免了。」  
幾分鐘之後，薩沙在會場拿了一只用高腳杯裝著的氣泡水喝。他坐在席邊，還沒有主動向任何人邀舞，女性軍校學生大多穿著禮服，但也有不是穿禮服的。水晶燈很大，雙排、有好幾座，懸在數千人的頭頂上，璀璨、剔透，伊斯梅爾走了回來，他從後面湊近薩沙的耳邊，要他注意前面某一群人。  
「你看。」  
伊斯梅爾饒富趣味地說。  
「他們好像在看你。」  
似乎真的是。那幾個少年，穿的是跟伊斯梅爾不同款式的軍服，左手袖口都有兩道交纏的麻狀金線，應該是別區的他校學生。  
「怎麼了？為什麼？」薩沙趕緊問。  
「你別緊張。或許打算向你邀舞吧。」  
「我？男的可以跟男的跳嗎，在這裡？」  
「是沒有這個限制，但我也沒看過誰在這種舞會，同一個性別一起跳舞的。而且很難配合吧，舞步。」  
「所以呢？伊斯梅爾，跟我講這個……」  
「我想，我們出去吧，不要待在這裡了。」  
「可是伊斯梅爾，你都沒跳舞呢。」  
「我剛剛跳了啊，你沒看到嗎？」  
「咦，是嗎？跟誰？」  
直起身來講話的伊斯梅爾，又彎下了腰。  
「那位，頭上綁辮子的女孩子。」  
薩沙沿著他的視線看去。一名穿著綠色軍服的女性坐在桌邊，雙腳的膝蓋在窄裙下相互交疊，頭上綁了一排麻辮子，辮子裡還編入了花草交織的髮飾，她的臉龐有些瘦長，眼神清明，嘴角掛著微笑，在這種社交場合持有一股信手捻來的自信。  
「她看起來，比我們的年紀都大啊。」薩沙很驚訝。  
「不行嗎。」  
「沒有不行，只是……你跟她聊了哪些話題？我想知道。」  
「也沒甚麼，就討厭這裡的哪裡，跟喜歡這裡的哪裡，一下子就聊完了。」  
「我可能只會說今天抵達M市時我去了哪裡。」  
「那也不錯啊，就看你怎麼講。」  
「伊斯梅爾，那你覺得……」  
「你是指我喜不喜歡她嗎？沒有，會和她跳舞，跟喜不喜歡沒有關係。」伊斯梅爾說：「這裡好多人。我們出去透透氣吧。」  
這個提議不錯，場外的空氣清爽多了。舉辦舞會的會場原本是一棟舊大使館，但原址已遷移到別處，現作為臨時性大型集會租用給特定的政治人士。這是一座外觀不豪華、也不醒目的兩層式建築，經過估算後約可容納八百到一千名賓客，經過佈置後倒是十分氣派。會前伊斯梅爾曾對薩沙提起過，原本會場定在一座頗具歷史價值的舊戲院舉辦，但似乎是容納量不足，最終撤銷。  
一樓場外的走廊、庭園駐留了三三兩兩的軍校生，聊天和交誼，陸軍、海軍和空軍的制服應有盡有，他們不是空著雙手，就是拿著玻璃杯，當他們沿著一條碎石小徑走著時，一排茂密、垂著臉的凌霄花叢後面，傳來玻璃破掉的聲音，以及青少年們無憂無慮的驚呼聲。  
伊斯梅爾似乎是有目的地的往前走，薩沙本來想問他要去哪裡，但不知道為什麼，他最後甚麼也沒說，只望著眼前的星空。星星由於光害的緣故很少，但仍然很美，夜空好像一團可以觸摸到的空氣，下降至會場的上空。走到一半，薩沙一度閉起了眼睛，有輕輕的夜風往這邊吹來，在那幾分鐘內，他平靜、充滿一種無來由的感激地感受著它。  
他們轉入了一棟會場旁邊像宿舍的小型建築，燈光布置較暗，那裏仍有其他軍校生在溜搭。伊斯梅爾要帶薩沙上樓時，他們有點意外地撞見了兩名待在那裏的女軍校生。她們在樓梯下口靠著牆壁，挽著彼此的手，都有很美的面容和很美的腿，當她們看到伊斯梅爾和薩沙，先是睜大眼睛，但隨後只是靜靜望著他們經過、離開。  
她們不像是把他們當成不速之客。  
「來。」  
伊斯梅爾推開通往宿舍頂樓的鐵門，光線從門縫露出來，薩沙瞇起了眼睛，從這裡竟然可以看見市區美麗的夜景。  
他站在空曠的頂層，再往反方向看。星星退到了遠處。  
就是在這個時候，伊斯梅爾指著某一棟如黃金一般閃耀的百貨大樓，說那裏前陣子死了人。  
「但是，總統最小的兒子又在幾天後出生了，也上了新聞。」他接著說。  
過了一會兒，薩沙問他：「伊斯梅爾，你不想待在會場嗎？」  
「哈，很明顯嗎？」  
「覺得你不是很想一直留在那個地方。」  
「嗯……所以我勉強去跳了一次舞。」伊斯梅爾決定說出來：「我是怕遇到我爸。」  
「伊斯梅爾的爸爸？他是軍人嗎？」薩沙只知道伊斯梅爾的父親不和他住，似乎在外市工作，但沒說過是軍人。薩沙以為伊斯梅爾的父親是普通的上班族，也許在商業公司，或在公家機關做公務員。  
「他在軍校的單位擔任一個小小的行政職員，薪水勉強過得去──用在一個人身上的話。」  
「……你終於願意跟我說這些了。」  
「抱歉。這種掃興的話題，看你的反應，我不說是對的。」  
「不會的，伊斯梅爾。」  
「大概是因為這個顧慮吧，我想我才會想約你來。本來我是這麼認為的，不過，看來也不是這樣……」  
「謝謝你。邀請我來，我很開心。」  
「不用那麼急著道謝啊，唉……你啊。」  
他們又沉默了一會兒，跟他們看到的星星一樣。  
「伊斯梅爾。」  
「嗯，怎麼了？」  
「你不去和同學，或其他學校的學生聯誼一下嗎？一直跟我在一起……很無聊的吧。」  
「不會啊。」  
「這樣好嗎。」  
「的確是不好。喜歡這裡嗎？」   
「這裡很美。你怎麼知道這個地方的？」  
「偷聽來的，我運氣不錯吧。」  
之後，伊斯梅爾深深看了薩沙一會兒。  
「我們回去吧。」他說。

他們慢慢散步，依循原路，回到從主會場離開的門口。接著，遇到他們應該會遇到的人了──德米特里‧札洛夫，也就是吉瑪。他醒目的紅頭髮被一頂軍帽蓋著，以至於沒辦法一下認出他，但他一下子就認出了走近了的薩沙和伊斯梅爾，在一片熱鬧吵嚷中宏亮地大喊：「喂──！薩沙！」  
他們一抬頭，就看見了站在階台上通往側門通道的吉瑪，吉瑪燦爛地笑，摘下頭上鑲著西北校徽的軍帽，左右揮舞。但他不是一個人，另一隻手推著一台輪椅。  
薩沙眼睛一亮，朝伊斯梅爾笑：「是吉瑪！你們同校的啊。」  
「嗯，同年級，但不同組。」  
「是，我記得的。」  
接著薩沙自個兒先上了階梯，與吉瑪擁抱。  
「嗨。」吉瑪推開他，明朗地笑稱。  
「差點忘了要找你打招呼，這裡很熱鬧啊。」   
「你有朋友需要照顧，沒差。」  
「是伊斯梅爾在照顧我，我是客人，甚麼也不懂。」  
「唉，是啊，朋友嘛，互相照顧。」吉瑪轉而介紹坐在他身前的少年，一頭金髮、表情溫良、薄薄的嘴唇色澤紅潤，他的雙膝彎曲、腳踩在輪椅的腳蹬上，看上去並沒有哪裡痛或哪裡受傷，著正規的青綠色軍服，校徽為中部校地，菱形、藍底、紅緞、上嵌金色雙頭鷹。  
「我的老友，萬尼亞，跟我同鄉。」吉瑪發現薩沙正在看他，便介紹這名少年。  
「你好。」萬尼亞很放鬆地，把雙手放在腿上，沒有蓋毛毯，笑容很溫柔，比起軍校生，更像一般中學常見的少年學生。「你好。亞歷山大，你可以這麼叫我。你不覺得冷嗎？」薩沙自我介紹後問。  
「我一直說要給他蓋毯子，他說不用。坐著沒走動，體溫降很快，容易感冒的。」  
「唉，不用啦，吉瑪。」萬尼亞笑說。  
「但你又不能站起來走路。」吉瑪正色道。  
「沒關係，我沒覺得哪裡不舒服。我冷的話，再請吉瑪幫忙的，好嗎？」  
「同一句話他已經跟我講第五遍了。他去野地訓練時摔斷腿，是快好了……」  
萬尼亞在他們講話時探頭望向階梯下方。  
「那是你朋友嗎？」他問薩沙。  
他指的是伊斯梅爾。伊斯梅爾一個人站在階梯下，靠在柱子邊。  
於是薩沙喊他：「伊斯梅爾。」  
伊斯梅爾轉過頭來，向這邊頷首示意，臉上沒甚麼表情。  
吉瑪和萬尼亞微笑，做了同樣的動作，點了點頭。然後，薩沙突然有了一個想法。他先下了樓，和伊斯梅爾解釋，很快又在兩人好奇的注視下一同走回來。  
薩沙遞出自己的手機。  
「想請你們幫我們拍照。」他說。  
「嗯，好啊！」吉瑪爽快地答應。但他把機會讓給別人：「萬尼亞，你拍吧。」  
「我嗎？」  
「麻煩你了。」薩沙說，站在了伊斯梅爾旁邊。  
「……哇。」萬尼亞看了薩沙的手機，機型和型號令他忍不住感嘆。他舉起手機，螢幕中央的少年們定格了一秒，又在十字標後方微微地活動了起來，呼吸、眨眼、腳尖移位、無目的的挪動眼珠子等等。軍服少年和套裝少年的縮圖立刻出現在了左下角。

在樓梯下方往花園的方向，噴水池邊的鋪磚空地上，兩個軍校生跳起來，輪流往一顆橢圓形的氣球拍打，氣球一緩降，就會被另一隻手拍弄，跳向夜空。

「謝謝你。」薩沙看了照片，向萬尼亞道謝。  
伊斯梅爾在旁邊，扯嘴角地笑了笑。  
「怎麼了？」  
「沒甚麼，想到剛認識你時發生的事。」伊斯梅爾說。

＊＊＊ ＊＊＊ ＊＊＊

在軍校的特殊管理倉庫前，薩沙把識別證交給一名黑頭髮的軍人。這名軍人高瘦、戴著眼鏡，冷靜深沉，那頭黑色短髮令他想起了伊斯梅爾。  
「我跟他進去。瓦希里，你不用進來。」跟在他旁邊的別佳說。  
「是嗎，我以為我也有責任。你認為接下來的監督，沒有我可行嗎？」  
「總之我全權處理，彼得羅已經知道這件事了。」  
「彼得羅？」這位官長以一種緩慢但不耐的速度嘖嘴：「這是甚麼？他不必知道這種事吧。」  
「我們一起進去。」別佳向薩沙，然後再向站在薩沙旁邊的吉瑪說：「你也不用進去，吉瑪。」  
「我……不能嗎。」與沒多久前極端的氣憤比起來，他的氣勢由於更加理解事件的可能危害程度而削弱了大半。  
「請你向我說明，你進去了能做甚麼？」  
「……陪著……沒事。」  
吉瑪想瞪著別佳，但最後移開了眼。  
別佳當然清楚吉瑪很懊悔。但他是在幫助他，即使沒說出來，吉瑪做為未來的軍人，他希望他有一天能夠理解。  
「請，奧爾洛夫先生。」  
薩沙進去以前，用左手摸了吉瑪的肩膀。  
其實吉瑪不用那麼擔心。因為他進去了，只是再一次被搜身，儀器、人工程序都有，機械化地，然後快速地領取了伊斯梅爾的個人遺留用品。最後，他的確是如期帶著伊斯梅爾的遺物回去了。  
這些物品原本都散落在伊斯梅爾的宿舍寢室、個人專用櫃、教室裡，由於突然離世而被另外整理在三座鐵箱裡，這些鐵箱是以抽屜拖拉的形式嵌在架上，堅固、如銀片般輕盈。安排在此值勤的軍校生將鐵箱抬移至房間中央的大鐵桌上，在別佳的隨行下，薩沙一一檢查了這些物品。  
有些是用剩的消耗性用品，例如毛巾、肌肉鬆弛劑，但仍需由受領者檢閱後再行處分。  
「您不需要的可以扔在這裡。」一名學生指著一個放在桌下的圓形鋼桶說。  
「……知道了。我會再看看。」  
而別佳沒多說甚麼，薩沙的一舉一動他聚精會神地看著。  
但是，當薩沙檢查伊斯梅爾的背包時，他在中間層發現了一件奇怪的縫製物。一片與背包的顏色相仿的布片逢貼在底部角落，縫線有些脫落。他探手摸索一陣，縫線鬆開了，裏頭有一張防水的牛皮紙，牛皮紙的外邊都用膠布貼合，藏得很細密。他沒有將這神秘的小物件拿出來攤在其他軍人的眼前，他是從背包裡捏著這個彷彿尋寶才會出現的小東西，由上往下，好奇地盯住它。  
他一瞬間猜到，這也許是那個東西。為什麼，伊斯梅爾要把這麼不重要的東西……  
而且他為什麼會知道呢？  
「有問題嗎？」  
別佳開口了。他回過神，搖搖頭。  
「沒有。我已經好了，這些我都帶走。」  
薩沙幾乎將所有的遺物留下來，其中一半裝箱，請校方另外寄送，郵資由軍方負擔，他在值勤軍校生遞過來的長單子上留下伊斯梅爾家的地址。而另一半物品，一些衣物、小開書本、筆、照片、指南針、望遠鏡、獎章……等，被裝進了一個軍用側背袋裡。  
離開密閉式保管倉庫時，他再問了一句他認為絕對不可能成行的要求：  
「我可以去看看伊斯梅爾……這名學生生前上課的地方嗎？」  
「不行。我很抱歉。」別佳斬釘截鐵地回答他。  
薩沙移開眼，點點頭。

吉瑪一直在道歉。他一邊氣，一邊道歉。這真的是他認識的吉瑪，或許這是這一趟拜訪，令薩沙最欣慰的地方。  
沒關係的，吉瑪，我也有錯。  
他先是這麼向吉瑪說。  
你怎麼會這樣說，說你有錯……錯明明在我。  
你不用介意，真的。我們再連絡吧。  
薩沙，你……嗯，一定，再連絡吧。  
我的手機……對不起，再給我一次你的號碼吧。  
我應該賠你一支新的手機。  
不用啦。  
我會賠償你的！不管我用甚麼方式，你一定要接受，薩沙。  
好吧，吉瑪，就這麼說定……  
一定要第一個輸入我的號碼。  
我會的。再見，吉瑪，今天謝謝你。

回到市區時，內心可以說是下意識地排除了今天所遭遇的。薩沙他可能是覺得累了。  
讓他回神的是馬路上的喇叭聲。薩沙提著袋子，回頭看，一輛進口車沿著人行道悄悄開近他。  
車窗拉下來了，薩沙認出這頭髮色和這張臉。短期內，這人的特徵是很難忘記的。他第一個想到的竟是：  
我又做錯甚麼了嗎？  
看到這個人攔截自己，難怪會這樣想。  
弗里茲問他，一手搭在方向盤上：「要回家嗎？一個人？」  
薩沙愣了一下，停在那邊。他回答：「是的……啊，不是，我要去一個地方。」  
「你還記得我。」  
「記得。請問，有事嗎，警長先生？」  
弗里茲兀自笑了一下。  
「我載你一程。」  
「為什麼……？」薩沙很警覺。  
「你的傷才剛好不久。這個理由好嗎？」  
「請問你沒在工作嗎？你在巡邏……？」  
「算是。看到經手案子的受害者走在路上，就好像在值勤一樣。」  
薩沙沒甚麼話要跟他說的，他加了句：「……再見。」掉頭就要走。  
弗里茲打開車門，下了車。  
「你看起來很累。那裏離這裡很遠？」  
「我已經好了，謝謝。不好意思，我先走了。」  
薩沙走遠了。於是弗里茲回到車裡，開過去，他沒把車窗拉上。  
「你叔叔要我多關照你。」  
「叔叔？」薩沙果然停下腳步。  
「那位叫馬洛斯的先生，他說要我多注意你。」   
「他不是我的親戚，是我爸以前的朋友。」  
「是嗎？總之他很關心你，才會這麼對我說吧。」  
或許是煩悶，薩沙第一次覺得馬洛斯這位長輩有點多事。  
「但是已經結案了，你這樣做有點奇怪。」  
弗里茲輕笑著，即便有笑容，他高興起來的神情仍令人感到一絲冷峻。  
「我懂了，不然我一路護送你過去。還是你要搭地鐵？那我就沒辦法了。」   
他沒有要搭地鐵。薩沙皺著眉，有一股火從心底冒出來。然後，他繞過進口車的車前，弗里茲在擋風玻璃後看著，著手打開了另一扇前車門的鎖。薩沙坐進來，帶上車門，扣上安全帶。  
他不是很高興。但弗里茲沒有很在乎。  
「要去哪裡？」  
「到L街口，謝謝。」他說了一個大概的地址，接近伊斯梅爾的家。  
弗里茲發車前，花了幾秒的空檔觀望了薩沙。薩沙的膝上放著那只軍用袋，他覺得不太像是他會用的東西，「那是你的？是軍用的？」他開車了，轉了個彎，進入一條衣飾店林立的小巷子，問。  
「不是。請快開車吧，我趕時間。」  
「好。」弗里茲不覺得被冒犯，也不再繼續打擾他。  
抵達L街口前，薩沙的頭側著，馬尾下的脖子露了出來，他把臉面向窗外，天色不是很明亮。他不怎麼理會弗里茲，但弗里茲卻一直在看他。  
不是他要說，但這個人真漂亮啊。  
弗里茲一路這麼想著。


	7. （六）教室

樹枝上有白色的烏鴉。米沙很驚訝，白烏鴉很罕見。白鴉停在枯枝上很久，像一個石膏像。大約過了十分鐘，牠飛走了。即使很難得一見，米沙始終沒有用手機把這隻白鴉拍下來。  
  
＊＊＊ ＊＊＊ ＊＊＊  
  
學校要考試了。  
時間是三月底，天氣還是很冷，教室裡供暖，所幸這段時間他們遇上的暖氣都沒有故障或延遲，因為薩沙他們想利用空教室和圖書館，做為期兩週的課業複習。  
薩沙自己的狀況是不用擔心，雖然去年底由於負傷，有一段時間沒出席學校的課程，可成績最終仍維持在前段。不過，葉爾瑪克可就不同了，他需要惡補幾個科目，特別是數學、理化，他比薩沙、涅斯托爾還低一個年級，和娜佳同一個年級。葉爾瑪克是他們當中年紀最小的。  
除此之外，葉爾瑪克需要衝刺的還有西洋棋。前幾年，這項益智桌遊排入了全國青少年教程，從一開始實驗性質的一年級，漸漸提升到了十一年級。這不是葉爾瑪克擅長的項目，他擅長足球、短跑。也擅長摔角，雖然在R國的中學教育裡，摔角並不是必修科目。薩沙拿出了自己的攜帶式西洋棋，在下課之後，先和葉爾瑪克下了第一盤棋。  
葉爾瑪克直摸頭，在在顯示他的無所適從。薩沙吃掉他的一隻黑馬了，這讓葉爾瑪克很焦躁。  
「我的馬。」他好像特別喜歡馬棋。馬的雕刻很精緻，氣宇軒昂，不是只有他會喜歡。  
「只是一隻馬，你還有其他的棋子。」  
「薩沙，你要手下留情。」  
「我們都還沒怎麼開始耶。」  
「你昨天和前天都把我的國王吃光了！一乾二淨！他們突然消失了！很恐怖啊！」  
意思就是全盤皆輸，葉爾瑪克信心全失。薩沙苦笑，他很有耐性：  
「那我手下留情吧，照你的說法……這邊我這樣下，然後你可以──」  
涅斯托爾和娜佳來了。前者的單肩掛著背包，他走近他們，從後面伸出一隻手臂，連同同一側的長擺外套摟包住了薩沙的頭。  
薩沙感覺被推了一下，「啊」的驚呼一聲。葉爾瑪克眼睜睜看著涅斯托爾纏上薩沙。  
「又輸了嗎？」  
涅斯托爾的劉海很飄逸，髮質也很細，一邊搓揉薩沙的馬尾時，深紫色的髮絲也輕輕地在晃動。他簡直要對零戰零勝的小葉子忍俊不住。  
「沒輸！」  
葉爾瑪克吼道，覺得涅斯托爾很煩人：「到一邊去，我們正在下棋！」  
「有沒有在進步啊？這有用嗎？」  
「去，到旁邊摸你的貓啦！」  
「那還要回家去，太遠了，算了吧。」  
終於鬆手了，但涅斯托爾還搭著薩沙的肩。後者不著痕跡地推開他的手：「別吵了。你先去和娜佳準備課題吧。」  
「但是我的問題，是娜佳那個年級不能幫忙的。」  
「是哪一科的問題？」  
涅斯托爾擺出詭異的咪咪笑：「歷史的。」  
「那你去問老師啊！」不等薩沙回答，葉爾瑪克拍桌再吼。  
「我兩個都問，不行喔。」  
「我們很快就下完的。」薩沙低頭看棋盤。  
「一局哪會下那麼快啊……」  
但他還是拖著步伐退到一邊，摸了其中一張桌子光滑的桌面，坐下。娜佳已經從皮製的側背袋內取出筆記本，自行準備課題了，不攪這個局。  
一片影子掠過葉爾瑪克的眉心，那是涅斯托爾剛踅過去，從教室窗外投射來的光，在空氣間留下的殘影。  
「……毛手毛腳咧。」  
他嘀咕。接著，  
「薩沙，快教我獨門秘技。」葉爾瑪克低聲說。  
「西洋棋沒有獨門秘技，你應該改變走位時的想法。」  
「走位，甚麼走位？你把我看透了嗎，好可怕！」  
「嗯……」薩沙其實認為這是基本，但還是沒說。「那這麼說吧。我發現葉子你都會──」  
一陣輕聲細語。這時，安靜自習、聽著錄音筆的娜佳抬眼，望向隔了兩個座位、坐在斜對角的，該說是她的學長吧。娜佳摸了摸手中的筆桿。  
「等下讓我看你的外語筆記吧，涅斯托爾。」  
涅斯托爾又是感到有點意外。「好啊，沒問題。」他拿出一本文學課指定閱讀的短篇小說集，說。  
  
他們打算在晚餐回家前去涅斯托爾的家看貓。葉爾瑪克依然無法贏過薩沙任何一局棋──可能永遠也不行，但是，涅斯托爾卻輸給了葉爾瑪克，雖然只有一次，天大的進展。葉爾瑪克超爽，拼命向天空揮拳頭：「哈，馴服你這隻黑貓啦！」  
「我可不是貓。你連續下得贏我再得意吧？」  
「輸了不服氣是嗎。」  
「不是，那代表你不穩定。到時候還是過不了學校那一關，有甚麼用。」  
「涅斯托爾說得沒錯，下一次換你和娜佳下吧。」  
薩沙摺起棋盤，收進袋子。  
「娜佳有時會跟姊姊下棋呢……都不跟我下。」  
「皮繃緊一點，我可是比涅斯托爾厲害喔。」  
「……是喔，手下留情。才怪。」  
娜佳掐了一下葉爾瑪克的後頸，兩人追出走廊，帆布鞋踏在地上發出很大的聲響，薩沙和涅斯托爾一前一後跟了上去。室外陽光偏白，舉起手遮擋，會有深金色的線從邊緣散射開來。  
出了校門，沿著路邊走，他們一起搭了公車。在車上，他們站在同一排，出於一種午後零食的休閒渴望，聊了一些好吃的雪糕品牌，最近新出的怪口味、價格、吃起來的味道、小時候出現過後來卻消失的牌子等等。薩沙也弄不清怎麼會突然談起這個一直以來都沒甚麼談過的話題，起因好像是因為葉爾瑪克想知道涅斯托爾家有沒有能果腹的東西，沒有的話，他們可以去買一點。然後，他們也聊了點音樂。公車開了七、八站，下車後，他們走進一間涅斯托爾也很熟悉的小超市買了吃的，再直接把東西拿在手上走出來，沒有放進背包裡。  
散步，走著，放鬆，閒聊，也許是腦力耗費太大，葉爾瑪克直接吃起了麵包乾。接著，「薩沙！」車子叭的一聲。所有人伸出脖子，張望著聲音的方向。  
薩沙睜大眼睛，後面有一台開近他們的進口車。  
涅斯托爾問：「誰啊？」  
他可能有點忘了。弗里茲也是，他忘了。反正，這個人是為了薩沙而來。  
「下課了嗎？」  
針對弗里茲的問題，薩沙沒說甚麼。  
「請問有甚麼事嗎？」他問。  
「你不是跟我借書嗎？」  
「借書？」  
「食譜，做料理的書。」  
「哎？」  
他不記得有這件事。他的朋友正孤疑地看著他們倆。  
弗里茲直接把書遞出車窗：「剛好遇到你，就順便給你吧。」  
但薩沙站在涅斯托爾旁邊，涅斯托爾最靠近人行道外。弗里茲示意要他拿，那是一個很有威嚴、大人的手勢，於是涅斯托爾接過了書，看了一眼封面，那是一塊淋了奶油的蛋糕，仔細一看上頭的文字，是G國文不是R國文。他很好奇，但默默再傳給了身旁的薩沙。  
薩沙的表情不是很好看，至少不是開心的那種。  
「不說謝謝嗎？」弗里茲語氣輕快。  
在朋友眾目睽睽之下，「……謝謝。我會記得還您的。」薩沙硬生生說。  
「那我走了。你們路上小心。」  
他開走了。眾人瞪著進口車那張揚長而去的的車牌。  
「他是誰啊？」  
「是那個警察。」  
「娜佳，妳說甚麼，警察，他？他看起來明明像個……」  
「像甚麼，你倒是說說看啊？」  
「唉，你知道的……就，那個……」  
「他是去年我們到醫院探望薩沙時遇到的警察。」  
「是嗎，好吧。但他找小少爺，還給他一本外國書，這甚麼意思？」  
「我想起來了。」薩沙按著眉心，覺得頗為頭痛。他抬起頭來：「我跟他說過，我妹妹最近在烤蛋糕，有一種蛋糕她一直做失敗……我以為只是閒聊，」其實是敷衍，那時，薩沙根本沒心情跟他聊天。「沒想到他居然當真了。」  
「你甚麼時候跟他說的，在醫院嗎？警察辦案竟然在聊怎麼做蛋糕？話題不太對吧。」  
「不是……有次在路上碰巧遇到他……。」   
「是嗎。但他到底甚麼意思。」  
一直在說話的人是涅斯托爾，但葉爾瑪克吃了一驚。  
「涅斯托爾，不要偷吃我的麵包！」  
「很可疑呢，還直接叫你小名，薩沙是他該叫的嗎？」  
一邊碎嘴，又邊把手伸進葉爾瑪克的麵包袋裡。  
「喂！」  
葉爾瑪克怒喝，兩個人拳打腳踢，惹得行經的路人側目。

沒多久後他們到涅斯托爾家看了貓。回自己家裡不用再拘謹，涅斯托爾甚至不穿居家便鞋，赤腳直接在灰塵上踩來踩去，薩沙他們還問是不是不用換鞋。然後，他們摸摸貓，跟貓玩了一會兒，餵貓吃貓用零食，葉爾瑪克順便問了娜佳課業上的問題，他不想在同一個他覺得無聊的科目上不及格，那表示他得跟這東西相處更長的時間。  
薩沙看了眼那本烹飪書的封面，沒有翻，就收進了袋子。貓很可愛，他的身上也跟其他人一樣沾了點貓毛。  
回家後，薩沙換了便鞋，從管家庫齊瑪的手中接過了幾封信，當時庫齊瑪正好站在門口整理吊在勾上的衣物。  
「啊，這是。娜塔莎姐姐的信嗎？」  
那是一封信封角捆了一圈金邊的信，蓋了來自FL國的郵戳，他從娟秀的筆跡和某幾個子母的特殊寫法認了出來。  
「是那位娜塔莎嗎？我記得她跟她父親好像出國去了。」  
「還來過我們家吃飯呢，我當時嚇壞了。」  
庫齊瑪微微一笑，臂彎上掛著兩件薄外套，還有一件乾了的遮雨用斗篷。他說：「我們都很緊張！一個大人物要來這裡吃飯。」  
「很奇怪，他們不覺得自己是大人物。」  
「是的，事過境遷吧，他們很低調。不知道他們在國外還過得習慣嗎？」  
薩沙把信封正反兩面都看了一遍。「我讀完信再跟大家講。」  
「好的，少爺。您先去休息吧。」  
回到房間，薩沙坐在沙發上讀信。信裡，舉家移民到FL國的娜塔莎已經在當地的學校獲得一份教職，信中寫了在那裏看到的風景，還有她觀察到的一些學生，她很懷念在薩沙小時候擔任鋼琴家教的時光，小薩沙非常乖巧、聰明，而大部分的學生讓她想起了那段歲月……  
薩沙把信讀了兩遍。外套脫下來了，掛在椅背上，他發現袖子上面也沾到了貓毛，便走近細看，用左手手指捻去。  
一直到了很晚，他才想起那本置於書袋底的烹飪書。


	8. （七）學校

考試週結束了，為期一週的春假到來，街上不再出現雪。  
葉爾瑪克的西洋棋通過及格。  
那本外文烹飪書讓他的妹妹安妮雅學會做天使蛋糕。  
而在薩沙的成績單上，G國外文拿了A。  
娜佳要跟家人一起去熱情洋溢的SP國度假。  
但薩沙沒有要去玩樂，五月他即將面臨全國統一高考，低他一年級的娜佳和葉爾瑪克明年才會參加，而涅斯托爾取得成績拿到證書後，就會出社會工作，工作地點並不在St.P市，這意味著他們即將分離，為了未來各奔東西。無論薩沙的成績如何，會到哪間大學就讀，他們屆時都會辦個餞別餐會。  
薩沙的第一志願是St.P市的第一大學，這熟人幾乎都已經知道。  
他偶爾會到舒莉婭女士的公寓，陪她吃飯，舒莉婭有酗酒的惡習，但也懂酒，她會用一種很含蓄彆扭的方式教薩沙品酒。至於軍方的寄件，舒莉婭已經收到了，她幾乎是把這些物品原封不動地布置在兒子的房間裡。  
薩沙在舒莉婭的同意之下，進到伊斯梅爾生前的房間。  
房間很乾淨，床鋪收拾整潔，通往陽台的窗門沒關，微微向內開啟。他拉開椅子，坐在伊斯梅爾的書桌前。  
他趴了下來，回想起很多事。房裡空氣流通，似乎有風在迴旋流連，他的馬尾彷彿被人擾動般輕輕晃動。他幾乎要在書桌上睡著。  
  
中午，學生餐廳。  
薩沙就讀的學校，販賣的餐點算是馬馬虎虎，但即使如此，每到用餐時間還是座無虛席。  
薩沙習慣自己帶吃的，有時想喝熱飲，才會去買一碗紅通通的蔬菜雜煮湯。  
葉爾瑪克坐在他對面，低頭解決一盤麵食。正當他注意力集中在一坨捲在叉子的麵上──  
一隻手忽地從薩沙肩膀旁伸過來。那隻手抓住薩沙的右手，戴著黑手套的義肢。  
薩沙瞪著這個人。不認識的人，跟他年紀差不多的男孩，淺紅色偏褐的頭髮留得有些長，臉不難看，眼角和嘴角卻很輕挑。他穿著一件牛仔外套，讓人感覺像是在外街閒晃，而不是乖乖待在學校裡聽課的不良少年。  
「義手，哼？」  
那人緊抓住他的手腕。  
「換成這種手，還會有感覺嗎？」   
咬住麵的葉爾瑪克一下子跳了起來。  
「嘿，你幹嘛！」他吼道。  
「別那麼大聲，我只是好奇而已。聽說這種東西很貴，我很納悶要多少錢，才能做出這種義手嘛。」  
薩沙是感覺不到痛，但這個人的觸感透過義肢的神經模擬傳導，留在他的腦海裡。他用力抽回自己的手，並不想理會這個不請到來的同儕。「葉子，不要理他。」他對著動怒的朋友說。  
「嗯，不說就算了。」  
這人竟然立刻就放棄了。但其實沒有。  
還嘟噥著抱怨的葉爾瑪克，突然看到這個人站在不遠處，拿出手機拍下他們，或是薩沙正在用右手義肢拿食物吃飯的樣子。  
忍無可忍。葉爾瑪克一直認為，不展現態度只會讓這種人得寸進尺。他毅然決然拋下味道不怎麼樣的麵，丟下叉子，站了起來。  
葉爾瑪克三步併作兩步，氣勢驚人地，上前推了那小子一把。  
四周的學生開始在看這裡。薩沙瞪著他們，也站了起來。  
那名來者不善的學生被推一把後，不笑了，眼角露出兇光。他也回推了葉爾瑪克一把，他比葉爾瑪克高大很多。  
「葉子！」  
薩沙喊，試圖阻止他，但葉爾瑪克回頭，從另一張桌子上隨便搶來一支汽水瓶。這讓薩沙猛然回想起一件往事。  
那是大概他們幾個人剛進這所學校的時候，他們相約到涅斯托爾熟悉的一家連鎖快餐店聚餐，快餐店有一些比他們年紀大的孩子，看上去應該是大學生，舉止看似成熟，但不免在部分言詞透露出他們的不確定和經驗不足。本來他們相安無事，各吃各的、各談各的，對彼此都沒興趣。引起衝突的原因，可能是除了連鎖店值班的中年婦女，只有他們這邊的娜佳是唯一的女性。  
記得是他們其中一個人，在薩沙等人推開椅子要離開之際，朝娜佳說了一句很難聽的話。薩沙沒聽清楚是講了甚麼，但很奇怪的是，他知道那是非常侮辱女性的字眼，娜佳沒說甚麼，只是冷冷看了他們一秒，就要拉開門把離開。但葉爾瑪克整個人的毛都豎起來了，那時涅斯托爾把喝剩的汽水瓶拿在手中，他一把搶過那個瓶子，走過去，那出言不遜的人背對他坐著、笑著，豪不知覺，他直接把瓶子砸在那人的頭上。  
  
眼看就要舊事重演，而這裡是學校。薩沙想攔住腦衝的葉爾瑪克時，一個插曲出現了。  
就像一隻貓突然現身。涅斯托爾從那個男同學的背後，一把奪過他手中的手機，他的動作很輕巧，手機像是滑的溜進他的手中。  
這個男的，和抓著瓶子的葉爾瑪克都愣住了，薩沙也是。涅斯托爾單手操作這個人的手機，飛快按了幾個鍵，他抬起臉，笑咪咪的：「好啦，照片刪了，沒事了。剩下的，只要你滾就好，你可以配合嗎？謝謝。」  
他用手機幫這個人照了一張相，還開了閃光，再丟給物主。  
那人一臉冷然，他轉身離開了這個是非之地。  
「哪個混仗啊。」  
葉爾瑪克怒氣未消。薩沙取過他手中的汽水瓶，裡面還剩一點飲料，他只好把瓶子隨便放在旁邊的一張空桌上。  
「我知道他，他叫尤里卡，跟我同班。」涅斯托爾悠悠說。  
「甚麼鬼，我才不要知道他的名字。」  
「他很好對付啦，但還是不要打架喔。」  
「葉子，謝謝你……但是，請別再那麼衝動了。你還要完成你的學業，不要再惹麻煩了。」  
被念的人滿眼哀怨。「你還這樣說……我不要我的朋友被人欺負。」  
「碰上麻煩，我會自己處理，好嗎？」薩沙安慰他。「不然，你姊姊她會很擔心你的。」  
葉爾瑪克看了眼薩沙，嘆口氣。  
「又提到我姊。知道了。」他覺得悶，重新抓起了沾著麵醬的叉子。

＊＊＊ ＊＊＊ ＊＊＊  
  
忘了是哪個年級的老師說過，乖的孩子通常都不開心。  
  
＊＊＊ ＊＊＊ ＊＊＊  
  
問題是，騷擾沒有停止，以一種不引人注意、卻很煩厭的方法偶爾接近薩沙。例如，趁薩沙一個人，或是在校外，故意從旁邊走過去時用肩膀擦撞，或是最近的一次，薩沙在校外和其他人分開，單獨走在人行道時，偷偷用手一撥，把薩沙抱在手裡的書撞散。  
薩沙瞪視輕步離去的尤里卡，他蹲下來撿拾掉在地上的書。  
薩沙沒有把這件事告訴任何人，而且老實說，他的心幾乎全放在會考上頭。  
然後，某一天，該擔心的終於來了。薩沙一個人走在校園外圍，想要去接上小提琴課的安妮雅，和她會合，再一起回家，那天管家庫齊瑪要去參加女兒和她丈夫的聚餐，無法接送安妮雅，於是他們約定，一起散散步，享受春天的傍晚，慢慢地回到家。  
小路旁邊是一片草原，短短的草莖，就像大地的生嫩毛髮。四下無人，薩沙安靜地走著，突然，一個影子冒了出來，擋在他面前。  
是尤里卡，還有他那嘴鄙夷輕浮的笑容。薩沙看了他一眼，打算無視，從旁邊繞道而行。  
尤里卡當然不會放他走，他伸手抓住薩沙的右手。薩沙輕易地抽回。走了幾步路後，尤里卡竟然拉住他的馬尾。  
「放開。」  
尤里卡放開了，他嘻皮笑臉，說了以下這個讓薩沙非常反感的話：  
「你是用義肢自慰的嗎？感覺好不好？」  
薩沙回過頭，走近尤里卡。  
他掄起右手，也就是義肢那一邊，劈頭就是給他一拳。  
尤里卡似乎有點吃驚，大概是以為薩沙不會還手。薩沙丟開書袋，袋子掉在草地上，壓住了一小塊草皮。他再給他下一拳、第三拳、第四拳……  
  
風撫過草地，光線搖曳，宛如正在凝視他們。


	9. （八）豪宅

公布模擬考成績的日子是今天，數學題有點難，課後請教老師花了點時間。  
薩沙回到家時，米沙正在庭院裡，坐在一架梯子上。薩沙跨進庭院，驚訝地抬頭看他：「米沙！」  
「啊，薩沙學長，您回來啦。」  
這個晚輩喜歡向每個人稱呼敬語，連年紀比他小的安妮雅，他也一股腦地稱她「小姐」。薩沙很想糾正他，況且這種情境，讓米沙好像在他家工作的僕役，但想了想，他覺得還是算了。米沙拜訪奧爾洛夫家時，偶爾會幫忙維修一些輕微故障的設備，現在他的手裡握著剪刀，坐在一推長得很茂盛、花苞未結的火焰藤前。  
「怎麼是你在修剪？庫齊瑪人呢？」薩沙問。  
「他在裡面的陽台幫小姐修瀏海。」  
「好的，我知道了。請問我母親在家嗎？」  
「她在，應該是在廚房那裏……」   
薩沙不打擾他了：「好的，謝謝你，米沙。」  
「不會。」米沙微微一笑。  
廚房內，奧爾洛娃夫人正在切蛋糕。她挽起了蜜色的長髮，陽光把她美麗的脖子刻畫出來。  
「又是天使蛋糕？」薩沙從料理台上的盆子拿了一顆莓果吃。  
「這次是巧克力的。」  
薩沙有感而發：「安妮雅也烤太多蛋糕了。」  
「但味道很不錯，不是嗎？」他的母親笑著說。  
「她怎麼那麼喜歡做天使蛋糕……」  
「好不容易學會，就會一直想做吧。等下你也給米沙那孩子一塊蛋糕吧。」  
借來的蛋糕烹飪書放在裝了莓果的盆子旁邊，薩沙隨手翻了翻，走到門外去找正在剪頭髮的安妮雅，陽台上曬著的床單、衣物很像昆蟲的翅膀，半透明地飄在空中，一縷清新的香味在這裡流轉。薩沙從口袋裡取出一個紙包的飾品，那是一枚羽毛形狀的銀色髮夾，安妮雅的瀏海正好快要修完。拍去了髮根細末，薩沙親自把髮夾別在了她的額頭上。  
安妮雅跳起來，抱了抱哥哥，她喜歡這個髮夾，下次要戴新的髮夾去上小提琴課。  
他們把蛋糕都吃得差不多了，薩沙想回房去溫習時，門鈴作響。薩沙打開智慧監控門鈴的視訊，看見娜佳端著一盤切片蛋糕，站在樓下大門，一下子指著蛋糕，一下子招手。

「會考準備得如何了？」娜佳進門後換了一雙便鞋。她一坐下，就問。  
「一樣，大概就是那樣了吧。」薩沙從桌子中央接過她遞來的蛋糕，是填滿奶油、撒了粉末的巧克力蛋糕。他默不作聲，但剛剛已經吃過很像的蛋糕了。  
「你沒問題的啦！」娜佳保證。  
「希望如此，我有點緊張。」  
「那就多吃點甜的吧，我順路從一家新開的蛋糕店買的，味道很不錯喔。」  
「呃，謝謝。不過，妳只是來送我蛋糕而已嗎？」薩沙覺得娜佳這個舉動有點可愛。  
「當然！我路過而已，等下就要走。」  
「要去哪裡？」  
「跟朋友到商圈逛逛，我想買一點衣服，毛衣，不要太厚的。」  
「嗯……年輕真好啊。」薩沙感慨，倒了點庫齊瑪準備的甜茶到杯子裡。  
「你不年輕了嗎？」  
「老了。」薩沙開玩笑道。  
「最好是！你知道涅斯托爾說過嗎？他說他無法想像薩沙變老的樣子。」  
薩沙要她等一下。他去廚房切了片安妮雅做的蛋糕給她。  
「這是你妹妹做的？」  
「吃吃看。好吃嗎？」  
「好吃！我喜歡這種巧克力。」娜佳抹去嘴角的碎屑，再用叉子切了一小塊入口。「自己學的嗎，很厲害。」  
薩沙頓了一下。他回答：  
「是從那本書上學的。」  
「嗯，甚麼？」  
他再起身，到廚房拿了那本烹飪書回來。  
「這一本。」他給她看封面。  
娜佳果然記得。  
「啊，是那個警察借你的吧。」  
「我看過做法了，其實我不懂為什麼安妮雅本來都做不成功，看了這本書就突然做成了。」   
「不要被你妹聽到。」  
「聽到也沒關係，被她罵也沒關係。」  
娜佳翻閱了一下，彩印書頁啪啪啪地像地面滾動的樹葉翻了過去。  
她低聲問：「薩沙，那個警察……有在騷擾你嗎？」  
「騷擾？」薩沙一愣：「沒有。」  
「感覺得出來，他對你很感興趣。」  
「……或許吧。」  
「不管怎麼樣，你要保重。先把考試完成再說，我祝福你。」娜佳突然很擔心：「我提起這件事，會不會讓你心情不好？」  
「不會的，謝謝妳，娜佳。」  
娜佳對著薩沙露出微笑。她的手機在包包裡響了。  
「噯，我該走了。」娜佳在空盤子前站起來。薩沙也想站起來送她，但娜佳伸出一手，放在他的手背上。「薩沙，如果你有甚麼問題，別忘了我們這些朋友。」說完後，她從大門離開了奧爾洛夫家。  
薩沙望著她那頭粉紅色的長髮，尋思著。他請庫齊瑪收拾茶餐具，回去房間。

這本書應該趕快還弗里茲，在會考前勢必得解決。薩沙千方百計找到了弗里茲的聯絡方式，他甚至會想猜，福里茲根本不想要回這本烹飪書。  
或是會在莫名的時候跑來找他要，薩沙不想碰上這種事。  
聯絡號碼是他直接打去St.P市警局的刑事組詢問的，然而效率極低。在厚臉皮地交叉詢問之下，他突然想到一個方法：自報姓名，請接他電話的人代為聯繫。  
電話那頭是名男性。他聽到薩沙的全名，竟沉默了有三秒，然後按照薩沙設想的，保證他會轉達。  
薩沙的手機又在某一個忙碌的晚上響了起來。  
沒幾分鐘後，他的新手機裡多了弗里茲的個人號碼。他們將約在學校外頭碰頭還書。  
  
＊＊＊ ＊＊＊ ＊＊＊  
  
晚餐，安妮雅說她昨晚夢到了鹿。  
兩隻葉片形狀的耳朵夾著盤根糾結的角，龐大的面積，和角下連接的身軀差不多，像珊瑚一般地發出了虹色的光彩，牠出現在奧爾洛夫家的餐廳裡，站在一把圓頂高凳子上。餐桌上擺著他們種植的盆栽，與這頭鹿現身的理由一樣──不知何故。鹿低頭靜靜吃著盆栽伸長的葉子。為大家舀飯的庫齊瑪解釋，那是一個很好的夢，在古訓裡，代表了小姐平安、健康、快樂，一切安好。  
薩沙心想，那最近他做了甚麼夢呢？  
他一時想到的夢都沒甚麼好說的。

＊＊＊ ＊＊＊ ＊＊＊  
  
下課了，向晚的陽光偏黃，不如中午那麼有重量。  
沿著學校牆外往公車站的方向，薩沙選了一個汽車方便停靠的轉角，靠牆站著。還有光線，他手拿一本小開本的書在看。  
對了眼手表，弗里茲大概再過幾分鐘就來。  
這麼意識著，他就覺得輕鬆了一些。  
不過，時間還沒到，薩沙就察覺到其他動靜。他闔掩小書，發現尤里卡出現在人行道上，而且還不只他，有另一名青年，穿著一雙很粗曠的靴子，看起來像是校外人士，一面和尤里卡講話，一面打量他這裡。  
尤里卡的傷還沒好，左頰貼著一小塊白色的膠布。薩沙沉著臉，他們屌兒郎噹地走過來。  
他輪流看著這兩個人的臉。總之都是不懷好意。  
「你不是說他不好惹嗎。」  
「是喔，我有說過嗎？」  
「看起來不是啊。」  
「你等下就知道了，應該會很有趣吧。」  
尤里卡和他的朋友無視薩沙的瞪視，逕自評論起他。  
薩沙知道自己不能跑。「請問，有事嗎？」他問。  
「你不是打傷我朋友嗎？」  
薩沙看了眼尤里卡，彷彿不認識他：「有嗎？」  
「唉呦，裝傻喔。」  
「好小子，來這套，但還不行啊這個。」  
二人嘻嘻哈哈。  
「我等下還有事，認錯人的話請回吧，別隨便打擾我。」  
尤里卡的朋友雙眼一飄。他逼近一步，想抓住薩沙的右手。  
「……就是這隻手嗎？」  
尤里卡把手伸出口袋，也準備動手了：「那很硬的，你要用力一點才行。」  
薩沙甚麼都感覺不到，他唯一的念頭就是揍倒這兩個蠢貨。  
接著，一聲又長又厚的喇叭聲響起，驚動了他們。  
弗里茲下了車，進口車的車門關上，發出沉穩的碰撞音。  
「怎麼了？」  
他出言，聲音裡卻有一種莫名的威嚇感。  
隨即，他盯住尤里卡和他的狐群狗黨，再問了一次、再威脅了一遍：「薩沙，告訴我怎麼回事吧。」  
而這兩個人似乎基於各種打混的經驗，嗅出了這個人的一絲甚麼，他們很識相地離開了薩沙。  
「嗯，沒事。」  
尤里卡和朋友走開了，幾乎是夾著尾巴似的。弗里茲穿了一件白襯衫搭精簡的黑漆男用皮鞋，他插著腰，望著這兩個混混的背影，直到看不見他們為止。  
「你還好嗎？」弗里茲回頭問薩沙。  
薩沙點點頭，這陣烏煙瘴氣讓他生厭，但不能讓這種心情一直干擾他。  
「我差點要揍他們了，謝謝。」他沉住氣回答。  
「我甚麼也沒做，只是下了車。」  
薩沙認為弗里茲知道他在指甚麼。他從書袋裡拿出那本烹飪書，遞給他：「還你，謝謝，我妹很喜歡。」  
「哦。」  
「那我走了，再見。」  
弗里茲拿著書，看著薩沙背對自己的脖子，還有蜜色的馬尾。  
「等一下，我送你回去吧。」  
「不用了，我想散個步。」  
「真的？剛那兩個傢伙還在附近怎麼辦。你不要再上新聞了，好嗎。」  
薩沙停下腳步。心煩。  
「那……麻煩你。」  
他們上了進口車。薩沙坐在副駕駛座，繫上安全帶。弗里茲的車上幾乎沒有多餘的雜物，乾淨、整齊，一定有定期清潔打理。上次薩沙根本沒注意到這回事，只想趕快下車，雖然這一趟便車，他也沒有注意太多。  
弗里茲顯然還在在意那個惹事生非的尤里卡。  
紅綠燈前，他單手握住方向盤，一邊思索。  
「那些人都叫甚麼名字？」  
他問。  
「甚麼？」  
「剛剛那個紅毛的，還有另一個，叫什麼名字。」  
薩沙一時沒回答，弗里茲沉而有力地催促：  
「快，告訴我。」  
「……我只知道紅頭髮的那個叫尤里卡。」  
「知道怎麼拼嗎？你可以用前面抽屜的便條寫，那裏也有筆。」  
不用了，因為薩沙他也不曉得尤里卡的組字。不過查明名字的拼寫並不是甚麼需要費神的難事。  
「沒關係，這就夠了，我知道了。」  
「你要做甚麼？」  
「沒甚麼，就幹一點警察該幹的事吧，別擔心。」弗里茲轉換話題：「你妹很喜歡做蛋糕，對吧？」   
「是。」  
「你是不是也會做？」  
薩沙看著他。車子又在另一個紅綠燈停下來，許多行人在擋風玻璃前無聲經過。  
「是……」   
弗里茲笑了一下。  
「我亂猜的，沒甚麼。」  
薩沙沒有接話。  
「我也會做菜。」  
弗里茲對薩沙的反應忍俊不住。  
「怎麼，很驚訝嗎？不然我怎麼會有食譜書。」  
  
他們在一棟位於郊區和市區中間地帶的獨棟宅邸停下來。這裡是弗里茲的家，完全不像一個警察會住的地方，薩沙從車窗下往上看，一股滑稽的反差從心底升了起來，他沒覺得好笑，但真的讓人意想不到。  
弗里茲剛剛在進口車裡，向薩沙分享了他的煮食心得。話還沒談完，他就向薩沙提議，要不要到他家看一看，順便坐一下，吃一點他珍藏的食材再回家。  
但薩沙很納悶：「我一直覺得有點好奇，你不用工作嗎？」  
這句潑人冷水的話，讓弗里茲感到好玩。  
「我都是完事了才來見你。」  
「真的嗎。」他不太相信。  
「我是不能隨便翹班的。就像你上次那樣，大量加班後會有排休。」但弗里茲沒說的是，身為隊長的他排休，那同組的其他人很可能就得輪替加倍地加班。他很壞。但這樣一說，薩沙就不再反駁甚麼。  
「我母親應該在家。這個時間，她應該在準備晚餐，馬鈴薯和肉排。」  
總之，美食讓人心情放鬆，無論是吃，還是談起它。  
薩沙懂他的意思。他覺得自己不該再不耐煩下去。況且，弗里茲聊起料理的熱情讓他好奇，這個看來冷酷自傲的警察，似乎真的很懂做菜。  
弗里茲先放他在門口下車。他在車裡打了通電話，從稱謂聽來是他的母親。他們夾雜著G國和R國的語言交談：「是，好。我會自己帶人進去。妳人在哪？好，我知道了。」他再向車外的薩沙說：「你直接進去，客廳很明顯是哪一間，先在那裏坐著，我媽會在客廳桌上放茶水，你看到就知道了。」  
薩沙依言，扭開門把，從兩層樓高的大門進入阿爾布雷希特家了。  
他其實有點嚇到。正在玄關張望，一名優雅的婦女從前方的一扇門後出現，薩沙還來不及說甚麼，那位婦人以眼神示意，大概是這個家的風格，強而有勁，然後便往前走去，消失於長廊上。  
薩沙在客廳裡，坐在精雕細琢的茶水盤後方。  
心神不寧。他不太想喝茶。過了一會兒，弗里茲來到客廳門口，他把車停好了。「薩沙，來。」他說完卻突然走動了起來，薩沙看著他本來站的那扇門，過沒幾秒，弗里茲又出現在客廳另一頭的門。這座客廳大得設置了前後兩扇門。  
「廚房。我帶你吃東西。」  
他們又進到一間大得令人昏頭的廚房。一間很美的廚房，爐子開著，裡面有東西在烤，發出金黃色的光澤。弗里茲評論：  
「很漂亮，不過我們要吃的是這個。」  
板子上有火腿和起司，弗里茲用一把細長的刀具將這些質地柔軟的食材切片切絲。  
薩沙把書袋繞在手臂上拿好，在一張圓板搭細鋼條的現代椅坐著。  
「你可以把東西放在旁邊。」  
他放了，這一切實在並不輕鬆。  
「別太緊張啊，你覺得我會毒死你嗎。」  
「嗯……」他是沒那麼想，不過呢。  
「吃吃看吧，這是我們國家的起司。」弗里茲說，一手撐著大而平滑光亮的料理台：「你應該知道我是G國人吧？」  
薩沙點點頭，他知道。澄黃的起司夾著藍色的菌絲，一層一層的，跟蛋糕的切面一樣，味道雖然很重，但很美味。  
「如何。」  
「不錯……」薩沙盯著盤中的起司碎塊，比他預想的豐富好吃。  
「你以前嚐過嗎？」  
「沒幾次，我想應該沒吧。」  
「那你再吃吃這個。」  
途中，一名穿著制服的婦人走來，將剛剛放在客廳的茶水盤送進廚房。  
和薩沙在大門看到的婦女是不同人。於是這個家的少爺稍作說明：「別怕，那是我們家的幫傭。」  
弗里茲在送薩沙返家前，餵了很多滋味橫生的有趣起司給他，直到薩沙懷疑他吃不下晚餐為止。起司是很好吃，不過弗里茲的刀工也令人印象深刻，他用起刀具來出奇地俐落熟練，而且人變得比較隨和、容易親近。


	10. （九）咖啡廳

會考結束了。薩沙踏入了第一志願，按照科系，以及他自己預設的想法，將來他可能會當個研究員或科學家。當然，這方面的競爭很激烈，他必須格外努力才行。  
他想研究極光，宛如魔法的彩帶，流動、飄浮在地球的兩個極端，那是太陽風在地球製造的特殊奇景。  
馬洛斯叔叔捎來了電賀，他視薩沙如己出，原本期待薩沙從事商政，但後來覺得擔任一個研究員也不錯，那都是一些不錯的、不會讓人羞恥、非常正當的職位。薩沙直接回電感謝馬洛斯的祝賀，馬洛斯在電話裡顯得很高興，他一直認為薩沙在將來會是個極有成就的孩子，值得好好栽培關注。馬洛斯承諾他會在近期到St.P市登門造訪，現在他人在R國的東方，離St.P市所在的地理位置差了九個時區，那裏還有很多穿著西裝的C國人等著與他談商……  
這天，終於可以放鬆一下的薩沙，來到米沙打工的咖啡店消費。  
但他不是一個人。米沙穿上店內規定的連身圍裙，站在櫃台後，咖啡香氣四溢，座席半滿，咖啡店特有的輕盈感在這種時候並不會虛浮。他有些驚訝地望著站在學長身邊的男子，這個人他有見過嗎？  
那是一個比他和薩沙都高很多，一頭銀白髮的青年，光是站在那裏就很顯氣度，不像是一般人，但又不是由於作為出社會見過世面，膚淺地招搖與擺闊。他的長相是連男人都會乾脆地承認帥氣的那種，眼睛則是金色的，眼角很銳利而且冷酷，不過嘴角帶著笑意。出於直覺，米沙在想，是不是由於薩沙在他身邊，所以他才笑？  
一瞬間，米沙就因為好奇和一種莫名的擔憂，腦子裡飛出了很多念頭以至於忘了招呼他們。  
「米沙？」薩沙正從夾子裡拿出卡。  
「啊，對不起。」米沙回過神，擺出笑容：「請問要點甚麼？」  
「兩杯咖啡，一杯原味，一杯香草。」  
「要不要加一片香橙呢？」  
「好，幫我們各加一片。」薩沙沒有詢問是否需要額外加錢。  
「好的，還需要其他的嗎？」  
「你呢？」  
薩沙問那名男子，男子向他們兩個人說：「不用，咖啡就好。」  
米沙把卡片遞給薩沙：「會員卡還您。」  
而薩沙微笑著收下，可能是覺得米沙也太過拘謹。  
「帳單稍後會和咖啡一起送到座位。」米沙說。  
於是薩沙領著那個男子，朝米沙示意一下就離開了櫃台。  
米沙看著他們在一個接近落地窗，但並不真的靠窗的座位就坐。他們一坐下就講起話來，似乎是在討論甚麼事，但並不急迫，有點像在針對某一個特定的話題聊天。  
薩沙把兩隻手都擺在腿上，盯著那名銀髮男子。  
米沙再看了會兒，才去準備濾紙沖泡咖啡。就算是等待滴漏的時候，他也一直默默地、專注地觀察他們。  
把咖啡送過去時，米沙留意，他們在談論著「瘟疫」、「安全」、「某個他不認識的人名」、「管制」、「國家」等這些詞彙。似乎是很嚴肅的話題，米沙無法猜測薩沙為何要跟這名男子討論這些事務。突然，他想起這一個星期的電視新聞，某種疫情在遙遠的大陸上肆虐，R國國內將進行相關的食材原料管制。  
米沙將一塊乾淨的抹布折成四分之一，墊在咖啡壺的底部。門口有新的客人走了進來，在天氣逐漸能夠維持長時段明朗的時節，臉上戴著不合時宜卻復古耐看的墨鏡，彷彿那種年代感能把那種引人白眼的蔑視衝動一筆勾銷。  
薩沙先生聊天的側面輪廓，在玻璃窗前鏤刻出一道透明的線。他把左手放到了下巴，手肘擱在桌面，那是一種對自己的處境顯得自在輕鬆，並想進一步傾聽的動作。  
銀髮的男人拿出手機，螢幕面朝上，伸出手指在上面寫畫著甚麼。  
米沙認為他不必再繼續看下去了。同事這時把一只裝著馬卡龍的盤子──三顆，正好三種顏色，白、紅、咖啡色──交給他。  
從他們拿著帳單付款的時間往回推，兩個人在這間咖啡廳停留了一個半到兩小時之間。大概是巧合，沒有刻意，收款的不是別人，正是米沙，他從半乾摺疊的抹布挪開手，微笑，想直接收下那隻手中給出的現金。  
但在薩沙的前方其實還站了另一名顧客，一個異國風采很重、蓄小鬍的中年人，如果能偷看他手中的帳單，從上面的明細推敲，說不定可以篩測這個有點神經質的男人來自B國。這名顧客繳出一張鈔票後，往口袋東摸摸、西摸摸，表情從疑惑、緊張，演變到恍然大悟，是的，他發現自己沒帶足錢。米沙睜著眼睛，而這人也睜著眼睛，兩個人就這麼你看我、我看你，欠賬這種事其實很少發生，這下該怎麼辦？  
正當米沙想按著店內的規矩提供他解決方法，這名客人忙不迭地低下眼，從胸前的口袋取出一本迷你小手帳。米沙頓時想起，剛才他在店內到處送餐時，似乎從眼角瞄見，咖啡廳不起眼的角落處，窩著一個詩人與靈魂的繾綣之影。  
但是，在咖啡廳內書寫東西的人並不只有他一個，只是，這個男人的眉毛長得很憂鬱，彷彿B國陰晴不定的天氣與終年不斷的雨，即便到了國外，也能招喚出住在他的基因深處那潮濕、陰暗、欲振乏力等揮之不去的小幽靈，隨時都能現形並「觸了他的霉頭」。  
男人打開了小手帳，夾合處放了一隻手削的筆。或許派頭上古意盎然的人們，都喜歡光顧這間咖啡廳吧。接著他表示了，想用剛剛在這裡寫下的東西，彌補不足的欠款，不知道可不可以？   
米沙默了一下，他的心中已經浮現出邦這個客人付零錢的打算。  
而他也沒忘記薩沙就站在後頭，沒出聲，看著詩人，也看著自己。  
於是米沙回覆，苦笑：「好的，您可以把您的作品送給我。」  
中年詩人學語般地複述：「送？」他不太同意：「我本來是想唸給你聽的，孩子。」他又看到米沙的胸前名牌，於是改口：「致米哈伊爾，如何？」  
這下該怎麼辦呢。  
「不必那麼麻煩啊……先謝謝您。我覺得您可以把那首詩撕下來，再送給我。」  
中年詩人撇撇嘴，很不同意。  
「這不就像送情詩給喜歡的人嗎？除了名字的一部份，我跟你可是互不相識。」  
「不然我買你的詩好了。」突然，跟著薩沙的銀髮男子插手了，他應該是覺得很有趣吧！  
「不行，不關你的事。」  
這個詩人、流浪作家、還是不管是甚麼東西，堅定地捍衛自己為作品的安身立命的權力。  
米沙微笑著，眉頭也輕皺著。詩人也皺眉，卻沒笑。  
「有很可笑嗎？」詩人大言不慚。  
「不，不是。」排隊結帳和點餐的人又多了幾個，同事壓著咖啡機在注意他們了。「不然我幫他付好了。」後面有個客人伸出腳，斜站在一邊無奈出聲。  
「我會把您的詩句寫在玻璃門上，讓每個經過咖啡店的人都能看到。」  
詩人沒有反駁，打開那本小帳本的同一頁，沉吟。  
「不用了。」詩人撕下那一頁，紙張是泛黃色的，折成一半，往前交給米沙。在米沙接下來那一刻，詩人打啞謎般地又說又問：「你認識A國的幽默大師吧，人盡皆知的M.T.。他說過一句很有名的話，你應該聽過；『我沒時間寫短信給你，只好寫一封長信。』你認為我的詩是長信，還是短信呀？」  
語畢，這個中年詩人便轉身，頭也不回地推開咖啡廳的玻璃門。  
稍後，米沙聽見銀髮男子忍俊，側頭向薩沙述說自身感想：「這樣也行？」

＊＊＊ ＊＊＊ ＊＊＊

兩個人熟識起來的原因，薩沙並沒有特別去想過。但理由其實很簡單，他在成長，這個社會要求他變得更成熟。  
最近實在過得太忙碌了，中學的畢業舞會和朋友間的鑑別會接踵而來，涅斯托爾已經離開St.P市，問及他要去那裏做甚麼工作，涅斯托爾卻笑而不語，只說是跟商業有關的，他帶著他養的黑貓一派灑脫地出發去了M市。  
即便兩者之間並無特別關聯，薩沙的妹妹安妮雅後來去St.P市的市立動物園看了狐狸，薩沙也在她身邊，兄妹倆就權充是去了公園散步，安妮雅就在這個時候提到，米沙曾說過他在天氣還很冷的時候見過白色的烏鴉。  
他們猜想──撇去生物學已知的白子科普，白色的烏鴉是不是為了偽裝成雪才是白色的……但如果真是如此，那一定是一隻一意孤行、特立獨行的烏鴉。  
薩沙悠悠聯想到，弗里茲也有一頭銀白色的頭髮。  
但僅止於此而無他意。他拿掉手套，伸出右手，一邊走、一邊往旁邊的鐵欄杆刷去，鐵做的義肢手指敲擊在上，發出鏗鏗鏗的聲響。


	11. （十）書店

娜佳翻開了一本書。書中某一章的開頭這麼寫著：

強權希望你的軀體癱軟在椅子上，情緒消散於螢幕。所以說，出門去吧！置身於滿是陌生人的陌生場域。結交新朋友，和他們一塊行動。

她把書闔起來，揹著小背包走掉了。這本書放在書店裡的暢銷書區，批評了R國的政治形態與國家元首，但這些東西娜佳她早已經知道。


	12. （十一）河畔大道

N.N這位文豪是在St.P市罹患重症而病逝的，不僅是St.P市，全R國、甚至全世界的書店以及圖書館，都能找到他的作品，其中最知名的恐怕為一首名叫《貨郎》的情詩，內容傷感，書寫平民小販的熱情與愛。《貨郎》發表於刊物正式面世後的幾十年，此詩以另一種藝術的形式再次打響了全世界，它竟成了一種電子方塊益智遊戲的主題旋律之來源，即使是沒有興趣的人都稍微玩過、聽過它，它無人不曉。  
N.N還有其他的情詩作品，就算名聲不如《貨郎》，也能高機率地會被出版社編入他的作品選集，例如《薩沙》。《薩沙》與薩沙的小名同名、同拼字、同發音，寫作Сáша，但詩裡的這名薩沙是一位少女。  
「薩沙」是個很常見的名字，不是很特別，但男女共用這一點卻被人拿來當作話題，薩沙不是很懂為什麼，但也沒覺得特別不舒服，他的心情文文的，如同腳下潺潺流過的河。  
ST.P市內有很多河，現在離他最近的是N河。雨水、農業用水、從工廠流出的高溫沸水、家庭用水匯流，最終將注入FL國境，再通往大海。河流不像汪洋大海一望無際，方向是更加線性的，有一個著名的哲學問題是這麼問的，將一艘船的零件逐漸替換後，這艘船到底能不能視為原來的那艘船？  
N河還是N河，事物的本質是不會變的，就像一個國家，例如薩沙所在的R國。N.N做古，與他同時代的人盡數離世，R國曾經的國民都消失了，但是後代又帶著國民這個概念的本質重生，R國仍是R國。  
而N.N的作品仍被薩沙他們讀到、看到，即是證明。  
除了N河，V河也是St.P市內的主河之一。V河曾被納入I.Y.R這位現實主義畫家的筆下，畫名叫做《V河的船伕》，畫中的十一位船伕各有不同的滄桑、痛苦的神情，有人解讀這十一名船伕是不同時間的同一個人；或許吧。I.Y.R的名字後來降靈到了N河北岸，成為了皇家美術學院的別名，這是St.P市最好的美術學校之一。  
要薩沙來選的話，在I.Y.R的畫作裡，他印象最深的是《她們沒料到他回來了》這幅，畫中陳述一位政治要犯突然返家，家中的女眷吃驚地望著他的那一刻。I.Y.R的畫非常感性深入，是R國最重要的畫家之一，這幅畫出彩精細的時間感，讓他以為自己也可能會在將來的某一天遭遇同樣的事。  
I.Y.R最後非自願地死在U國而不是R國。  
當他們聊到U國與R國的糾紛時，進口車緩緩地駛過了公園，長了許多葉子的枝幹刷過車頂，發出啪啪的聲響。  
車子來到N河河畔，停在紅綠燈下，弗里茲手握方向盤，可以看見還有一輛敞篷車停在他們前方。  
弗里茲轉頭看著薩沙。  
他輕輕牽起他的左手腕，把他稍微拉近，不帶痕跡的，湊過去吻他。  
薩沙甚麼都沒說。  
「願意跟我交往嗎？」  
弗里茲問，語氣一點猶豫都沒有。  
「你應該知道的，我在追求你。」  
敞篷車開動了，壓過無人通行的斑馬線，紅燈轉成綠燈。薩沙望著河，他當然知道。  
後方有車叭叭在響，催促、急躁、罵出難聽的話。  
但弗里茲還是握著方向盤，不急不徐地望向薩沙。  
終於，薩沙轉過頭，定定地看他。  
「好的，」他也沒有猶豫很久，但不確定自己該做甚麼表情，於是往前看。「我們交往吧。」


	13. （十二）家

伊萬‧馬洛斯終於抽出時間，即將到奧爾洛夫家作客，他不會停留在St.P市過夜。雖然馬洛斯年紀漸長，臉上的皺紋卻直接讓人聯想到剛強，頭髮、鬍鬚冒出了如鋼絲般銀灰的顏色，他精神極佳、孔武有力，是那種車子拋錨了會穿著西裝親自推車或扛出千斤頂也不怕自己難看的那種狠角色。有時候，他會聊及自己應該在年輕時選擇從軍，報效國家。  
若問他喜不喜歡R國，他會說，他是喜歡的，不過語氣總有一絲保留，或許，如今的R國尚不符合他理想中的模樣吧，說來奇怪，但這或許也是他並沒有從軍的理由。  
薩沙沒有打算從商政，成為未來的中堅份子，從內部積極支持國家，其實馬洛斯仍是有一絲寂寥的。不過另一方面，薩沙也是長大了，發展出自己的想法，相對的，也會為自己的選擇負擔負責，作為長輩的他會有這種被悄悄拒絕的落寞心情，十分正常。  
都一把年紀了，馬洛斯還沒有結婚的打算，將來也很可能不會有孩子。  
他將薩沙、安妮雅當成親人一樣照顧疼愛，而奧爾洛娃女士就如手足之妻一般獲得他的敬重。  
他喜歡、重視瓦希里‧奧爾洛夫這名故友，也愛著他的家庭。多年以來，證實了這個家在他繁碌的人生當中佔有一席之地。  
雖然這麼說，對他這位性情剛硬的大叔來說太不自在、太過羞赧了，但愛的確是人世間最美好的遺產。  
  
每當重要的客人來訪，奧爾洛夫家都會祭出他們的家常菜。葉甫蓋妮亞‧奧爾洛娃在嫁入奧爾洛夫家時，很快掌握了這些菜色的風味。  
至於都是甚麼菜色，那就可以再問問安妮雅了，那全都是安妮雅喜歡吃的，自小就從她身上培養出專屬於奧爾洛夫家的獨特味蕾。他們一齊為拿手家常菜備料時，需要從冰箱裡拿出國產羊奶，藍頂加白色的盒裝，而這些羊奶當然是從大超市選購而來。提到奶製品，他們當然也會在飯桌上吃很多很多的酸奶油。  
掌廚的是夫人、安妮雅，也有薩沙。  
幾天前，安妮雅便從哥哥那裏聽來不少關於刀具方面的常識。切麵包時，可以先在滾水中加熱，才不會在收刀時抽出一堆碎屑，諸如此類。但她只是稱讚哥哥，並沒有問是從哪裡學來的。  
不過，很快她就知道是怎麼回事了。  
飯廳的布置由管家庫齊瑪完成。這天，他的女兒瑪莎與其丈夫連切夫斯基也受邀一同晚餐，晚一些時候將連袂出席。除了這對年輕的夫妻，米沙赫然也在邀請之列，原因無他，只因奧爾洛夫家籌備著馬洛斯的來訪時，他人正好出現在奧爾洛夫家，剛好這晚的主賓客馬洛斯又見過米沙，他喜歡氣質正向、能帶給人無限希望的年輕人，對米沙的印象非常好。  
於是米沙現在就在奧爾洛夫家的飯廳，與庫齊瑪一起準備，以手整平了桌巾的四個角，將其對齊。  
餐具也擺好了，桌上有鮮花，燈光調節明亮。  
安妮雅來到玄關，確認客人替換用便鞋的數量、是否乾淨。  
在通往玄關的小邊廊，薩沙檢查靠牆擺放於此的直立式鋼琴。門鈴響了。

所有人齊聚一堂，食物的氣味令人愉悅。他們第一個聊的話題仍是薩沙，畢竟，主賓客之所以會前來奧爾洛夫家的原因，就是這個家長男的近況，這是一個會讓在場人士都能開心、好奇的話題，當然，薩沙對自己即將會被高談闊論也早有準備。  
首先，是薩沙的學校。  
「那是一間很好的大學，總統也讀過的大學，出了很多名人。」  
瑪莎的丈夫是個滿多話的人：「敢問是哪一個系的？政治方面的嗎？」  
「薩沙是讀自然科學方面的。」  
「是嗎！科學家啊！」  
「我們國家也出過很多有名的科學家，例如最近才逝世的N.S.K。」  
N.S.K是R國近代很著名的天文學家，關心相關議題的人都會認識的。「其實，每個國家都有很傑出的科學家……。」薩沙覺得一直說「我們國家」、「我們國家」有點奇怪。  
馬洛斯不禁回想起那些生意夥伴，同意他：「也是。說到這個，C國的氣象學和地球科學研究也很厲害，他們在大陸型氣候的研究做出很多貢獻，還跟我們一起國際合作過，畢竟兩國的陸地是連在一起的。」  
「氣象學也能用在軍事上面，是很重要的知識。」  
「你的科系也能嗎？」瑪莎的丈夫，也就是連切夫斯基問。  
「當然了，有一種專科叫做地質軍事，這類資訊在軍中也很有價值。」  
「軍事生意好像很好賺。」他說。  
馬洛斯回他：「沒有那麼簡單能賺的。」  
「那炒房地產會更好賺嗎。」  
瑪莎可能覺得丈夫說得太多了，提了一個有點關聯的其他話題：「我們買的房子不是全新的呢，但還是有點貴，懷疑是一些不知道的原因被賣高了，但沒辦法，我們很喜歡那個地點。」  
奧爾洛娃女士說：「我們這裡也是舊屋重建，住得舒服是很重要的。」  
連切夫斯基說：「其實還想是不是要賄絡之類的，但找不到要給哪個人錢，很荒謬吧。而且後來算了算，還不如拿這些錢去填新房子的房貸。」  
「規矩點好。」馬洛斯說。  
「這就是一種規矩，有錢人的規矩。」連切夫斯基些微自嘲地下結論。  
過了一會兒，  
馬洛斯問：「薩沙，你上學是自己開車嗎？」  
「有時會坐地鐵。」  
「你可以開車了吧，會開了嗎。」  
「會了。」  
奧爾洛娃女士有些驚訝：「薩沙，我不知道你會開車了。」  
緊接著，妹妹也表態：「我也不知道。哥哥甚麼時候學的？」  
「……有人教我。」  
「朋友嗎？你都沒提過。家裡是不是要再買一台車，二手的也好。」  
「嗯……」  
是不是該說出來了，雖然他有預感，今天應該就會向最親近的家人們交代這件事了。  
於是薩沙重新、鄭重地看了看大家。  
「其實，我有交往對象了。」   
但幾乎是所有人都沒聽清楚，幾個人露出饒富興味的表情，而馬洛斯，他含糊地問了聲：「甚麼？」  
「我有正在交往的對象。開車是他自願教我的。」薩沙再說一次。  
「噯，那恭喜！」不管怎樣，這是好事，於是連切夫斯基先是大聲地說。他的妻子，美麗的瑪莎，睜大眼睛望著坐於她斜前角的薩沙，微笑著，卻跟前幾分鐘一樣，覺得不太能像丈夫那樣率直地開口。  
至於安妮雅很是驚訝，「女朋友嗎？」然後在心中飛快回想哥哥認識了哪些女孩，哪幾個最有可能和哥哥在一起，而葉甫蓋妮亞‧奧爾洛娃，薩沙的母親，僅僅是揚起眉毛，一隻手撫在了另一隻的手臂上，這種輕微的動作，顯示她似乎沒有太過訝異，或是沒甚麼好驚訝的，她很快都能接受。  
總之，餐桌旁的人突然之間陷入了各種情緒變化。  
米沙坐在安妮雅旁邊，他倒是猶疑了一會兒雙眼，一臉正色，眉宇間是略為震驚與擔憂。馬洛斯沉靜地接收了其他人的反應，看來每個人都不知道嘛！那他也算是第一個知道，沒甚麼好掩飾的，直接說吧。他立刻問：「交往？是誰？」他很關心，雖然這麼想不好，但千萬不要是一些三教九流……薩沙這孩子，悲憫心很強，某些特質很純粹，像無雜質的鑽石，這很好，不過太單純了，如果這個年紀還再犯蠢，他是會給予嚴厲的教訓和打磨的……  
其實這種問法是很奇怪的，如果是完全不認識的人，那不是很難回答？因此大有要薩沙趕快介紹給大家，解釋一下是怎麼發生的意思。於是薩沙苦笑：「我想你們都知道他，或是看過他。」  
米沙聽了，低下頭，無意間他緊握起手。薩沙這時再向馬洛斯說：「去年您見過阿爾布雷希特警官吧，請問還記得嗎？」  
「那個警察？」馬洛斯想了想：「唔，我記得，挺高的一個人，那個面相，不是R國人吧。他怎麼了？」  
「是的，弗里茲……阿爾布雷希特警官，我正在跟他交往。」  
「哎？」  
「那個警察嗎！」  
安妮雅好驚訝，她真的很驚訝。而米沙的臉色一沉，頗為難看。  
「那個警察？」  
馬洛斯復述，腦袋一時無法處理這個訊息。「他不是男的嗎？」  
「但他喜歡我。」  
「那……哥哥喜歡他嗎？」  
「安妮雅，我不喜歡的話，就不會跟他在一起了。」  
「是的，是沒錯。我的意思是，是不是他比較喜歡你，他先追你……」  
這個問題，「是他先向我告白的沒錯。」薩沙回答她。  
連切夫斯基在一旁看著，沒插嘴，他看了眼妻子，覺得有些心得想講，可是他嘴巴閉著，光是看。  
但馬洛斯不會說那個渾帳警官趁人之危啥的。他閉上眼，緩口氣。  
「吁……他看上去是個正派人士。先不管你們都是男的這點……對不起，讓我吸一口氣，我這個老人家，跟不上你們年輕人的思維。好的，總之……你們已經在交往了，我該說甚麼才好，那就先祝福你們吧。我只希望他待你很好。」  
「我也會好好對待人家的，馬洛斯叔叔。」  
「嗯，咳，也是。你也要對他好。」馬洛斯點點頭，他這個不婚中年人竟在這種時候彆扭尷尬。不過薩沙──算是趁勝追擊吧：「您上次在醫院遇到他時，還拜託他要多關照我。」  
「……我有那樣說嗎？」  
「弗里茲是這樣跟我說的，難道他說謊嗎。」  
「這個嘛……」   
馬洛斯沉吟。看來他想起是不是真有那麼說過，於是不知如何是好：「嗯……可是我不是那個意思。」好不容易這麼回答。  
餐廳門往廚房的方向，庫齊瑪推出了一台輕便推車，用毛巾墊了溫茶來，以及一瓶外國酒。他發現餐廳的氣氛有些動盪，便好奇現在的話題走到哪裡了。他先走到馬洛斯的位子倒酒，再倒葉甫蓋妮亞的杯子。  
再來，循著座位的方向用茶壺填了安妮雅的杯子，「庫齊瑪叔叔，剛剛哥哥說，他跟去年在醫院認識的警官談戀愛了。」  
見他一臉疑惑，於是安妮雅說了。庫齊瑪半舉著茶壺，突然愣住，彷彿沒聽清楚：「甚麼？」  
「是那個銀白色頭髮的警官，你記得嗎？」  
「喔、喔喔……」庫齊瑪皺個眉頭，竟飛快地意會。少爺，跟那個警官，交往、戀愛？  
天啊，他應該要有這個警覺的……但這有甚麼不好嗎？  
「是嗎。」過了許久，他自言自語。  
「爸爸也嚇到了。」瑪沙笑稱。  
「畢竟，是少爺嘛。」庫齊瑪添完所有人的杯子，最後坐在自己的位子上，他終究說了他依然想要說的：「少爺長大了啊……」  
這句話，讓大家的嘴角都泛出韻味各異其趣的微笑。  
「弗里茲。全名是弗里德里希‧阿爾布雷希特。」奧爾洛夫家的管家喃喃自語，憶起這個名字。  
「哇。」  
「哇賽！你父親真厲害啊，瑪莎。」   
「庫齊瑪，你記憶力也太好了吧，這不是很好記的名字。」薩沙很吃驚，應該要由他來介紹的，這下可免了。  
「等下，這個阿爾甚麼的，不是我國人的姓氏吧。」  
「是的，他是G國人。」  
「移民嗎？還是混血？」  
「混血……」現場知情的幾個人尷尬了一會兒，尤其是米沙。但薩沙很快地回答：「弗里茲是道地的G國人呦，父母也都是G國人。」  
「G國人，還是個警官嗎？這，真是我們R國欠缺的人才！他為什麼要當我們國家的警察？」  
「這……我想他有一番志向吧。」  
連切夫斯基急切地點點頭，然後回神：「噯，是啊，很讓人好奇。抱歉，我好像太多管閒事了是吧？」  
適時地，瑪莎的眼神飄了過來，拍拍丈夫的肩背：「對不起，他就是這樣子。列尼，你先喝點酒吧。」而連切夫斯基真的瞄向桌子，抓起杯子，灌了點酒。  
最後，聽著大家講話的馬洛斯，態度嚴肅，像是打算總結了似的問：「小薩沙，那位警官為什麼會跟你交往、喜歡你，原因……你清楚嗎？」  
「嗯……」  
縱使這個疑問乍聽之下很粗魯，不過，薩沙卻明白這名長輩這麼問的意思。他是懂的。  
馬洛斯可謂有口難言。  
「難道是因為……你的人嗎？」  
「……嗯，甚麼意思？」  
唉。馬洛斯忍不住闔眼，聽聽他剛說的，像話嗎？「不……算了。薩沙，就用你自己的話說吧。」  
「他說，他很喜歡跟我在一起的感覺。」  
「現在在這張桌子吃飯的人，有一半以上的人都如此。」  
「他還說，他不跟我在一起的時候，一直想著跟我在一起的感覺。」  
「哦。」連切夫斯基再一次忍不住了：「他的確愛上你了，相信我。」這麼說時一直看著身旁的瑪莎，這對夫妻相視而笑，清爽而不甜膩。  
「這可真尷尬啊。」馬洛斯見狀，嘆息。  
「那您還要繼續問下去嗎？」奧爾洛娃女士掩嘴而笑。  
「夫人，您終於說話了……」  
「馬洛斯叔叔被擊倒了。」  
這位前輩竟覺得沮喪：「我這都是被些甚麼給擊敗了啊。」

飯後，薩沙走近交誼廳靠近小邊廊的一幅花果月曆下，掀開鋼琴蓋。即使沒人看著，仍出於習慣，伸手拉緊了襯衫領口的絲帶狀蝴蝶結。  
抬起一隻手，在白鍵上試音，再加上黑鍵，最後彈出了幾首曲子。安妮雅悄悄走來了，無聲無息地坐到他的左側，只見兩種不同的手指配合著，人體的手指、鈦合金手指。薩沙彈鋼琴前總會脫下手套，露出鐵銀色、骨節細巧分明的機械義肢。  
任何一種手都很美。都能彈奏出悠揚的音樂。  
樂音停止之後，安妮雅望著薩沙的側臉，不由自主地問向他：「那個警察知道哥哥會彈鋼琴嗎？」  
「知道的，弗里茲家裡也有一台鋼琴。」  
「那個警察也會嗎？彈鋼琴？」  
「我還沒問過他，但他的房間的確有一台鋼琴。還有，安妮雅，那個警官叫做弗里茲。」  
「嗯！好的，弗里茲。」安妮雅撇過頭，看見自己的身形倒映在鋼琴光可鑑人保養極好的琴蓋上。「弗里茲。」她把這個名字牢記著了。  
薩沙笑了。「妳很好奇嗎？」他問妹妹。  
「好奇？」   
「妳一直在問他的事。」  
「我想，」安妮雅真的到了現在才仔細想：「我是好奇……你們進展到哪裡了。」  
「兩個多月了吧。」  
「兩個月？從他說『喜歡你』，你又接受之後嗎？」  
「是啊，怎麼了。」  
「那是還沒開學的時候。哥哥，我真看不出來……」  
「是嗎，看不出來啊……」  
「你們，牽手了嗎？」  
「牽了啊。」  
「那你們……」  
「安妮雅，妳有話直說吧。」  
安妮雅瞪著薩沙，怎麼可能想問甚麼就問甚麼？  
「才兩個月呢。」薩沙輕笑了起來，但不是由於想起戀情而甜蜜的笑容。  
「兩個月已經很長了！別唬我。」安妮雅可是認得出來這種笑法的。  
「哈哈，我沒有啊。」  
「唉，哥哥，你繼續彈琴吧。」  
安妮雅走開了。  
但薩沙沒有彈琴，他發了會兒呆。  
放在鋼琴上的手機螢幕亮起，薩沙看起了簡訊。  
他站起來，回撥號碼。通話時，他講著講著，走到了花庭去。  
米沙待在交誼廳，默默地往外看。薩沙一邊講，一邊打開了花庭溫室的小燈，橙黃的燈光照在他專注柔和的側顏上。  
安妮雅突然出現在米沙身旁，兩手都握著溫茶。  
「米沙，你今天話很少啊。」她將其中一杯遞給他。  
「要聊聊嗎？」坐在旁邊一張放了薄墊子的扶手椅上。  
米沙正襟危坐地接下茶杯。  
「嗯，來聊聊……聊甚麼呢。」  
於是他悠悠地談起：「安妮雅小姐，還記得我之前見到過的白色烏鴉嗎──」  
  
＊＊＊ ＊＊＊ ＊＊＊

奧爾洛夫家的小邊廊有兩處，一處在玄關通往交誼廳的方向，另一處在後陽台通往樓上臥室的直角轉彎處。  
這個家位於一棟古老的舊時代建築的內部，其中有三層樓都是奧爾洛夫家的範圍，最頂層為倉庫，平常無人在此起居，而其他兩個樓層占了同棟樓同層房的一半面積，另一半則為一般公寓住戶。  
公寓的零件經過長年更新汰換維修，忒休斯之船的問題恐怕能夠在這裡被隆重探討。  
也希望這裡的房地產價格不會有朝一日莫名被大火付之一炬後煉高。  
連切夫斯基在這個家閒蕩了一下，他在直轉轉彎處的那一條邊廊欣賞了一幅畫。  
那條邊廊的壁紙上掛了很多家族照片，然而沒人在他身邊導覽解說，於是他只能自做詮釋。  
就跟一般的家庭一樣，曾經存在的父親，遺留下來的母親，結婚照，嬰兒，小孩，以及長大的孩子們，製紙工廠。這個家沒有養過動物。  
然後他看到了，一頭戴著紅寶石項鍊的鷹，畫中只畫了鷹的45度角側面肖像，很小一幅，大約一個成人兩隻手掌攤平後合起來的大小，裱起來放在床頭櫃也行的尺寸。既然是肖像，表示這隻鷹沒有畫出胸部以下的部分。  
姿態如同人類。牠伸直了雙眼，表現出動物特有、為了生存展現出來的生命力而炯炯有神，脖子還掛著一條鑲著紅寶石的金鍊。  
連切夫斯基一手擒著酒杯，稍微仰著脖子望牠。  
不像是寵物。這難道是哪個祖先的擬動物畫嗎？  
他扯了扯嘴角，不知道自己會是甚麼表情，算了，反正沒人看著。  
然後連切夫斯基走了。  
畫中鷹的視線裡有他走遠的背影。

＊＊＊ ＊＊＊ ＊＊＊

連切夫斯基臨走前特地稱讚了奧爾洛娃夫人烹煮的羊奶料理。非奧爾洛夫家的人都離開了，而馬洛斯將乘坐紅眼班機離境。夜深了。  
薩沙低下頭，雙手捧著手機。  
弗里茲在家庭聚餐時一直發簡訊過來，他每過一段時間就要回一次。  
他不覺得煩，只是有點訝異……  
原來談戀愛需要這個樣子、那個樣子，他只是對這種發現感到驚奇，就像是突然靈魂出竅，站在旁邊審視著陷入這種狀態的自己。  
薩沙也不認為自己這麼想很奇怪。  
回著簡訊時，薩沙斟酌著該用甚麼詞彙，不由得抬起頭來。書桌的書架子邊緣掛著一串金色的鈴鐺，樸素、沒有雕塑，約略四至五顆，用一條細繩串在一起，像一枚護身符似的，他瞄見了，便直盯著那串鈴鐺瞧。  
盯了許久，在某一瞬間，他面無表情，甚至是一張有些疲憊的表情。連薩沙都不知道自己正做出這種無情、解離的神情。接著，他又低下頭，指腹輕快地按著紐鍵。新的文字做成輸出後，沒隔幾秒，對方又立刻傳出新的訊息過來。  
薩沙仍低頭回覆這些簡訊，他很專注。  
房門虛掩，管家想送洗好的毯子來，送完就完成今日在奧爾洛夫家的工作，但卻意外從門縫撞見少爺坐在書桌前用手機的模樣。  
很難打擾的樣子，一條黃色的光線落在他年邁花白的眼眉上，庫齊瑪覺得，他等一會兒再進門會比較好。  
踟躕之餘，庫齊瑪想起了幾天前，亦或是發生在一個多禮拜前的事。  
那天，他是要送信件給少爺的，從信封上的稱謂，似乎是少爺的朋友在別的市寄送，郵戳可以證明這點。而當時，少爺也是像現在一樣，坐在書桌前，但不同的是，少爺使用的是一台筆記型電腦，頭上掛著一副迷你耳機，他也是專注地望著螢幕，非常地專注，專注到皺起眉頭、為此傷神的專注程度。  
總之是專注得讓人以為在用功、或是那是值得花時間專研的某個興趣、知識或甚麼的，不過少爺已經考上大學了，正在休假，於是庫齊瑪不疑有他，敲了房門，想直接從門縫鑽進來。  
少爺發現門口這番動靜，突然啪地一聲，闔起筆記型電腦。  
庫齊瑪嚇了一大跳，因為少爺虛脫了似的，一隻手覆住額頭，像是被噎到了屏息。  
「庫齊瑪，那個，進來前請記得敲門。」  
少爺虛弱地告誡他，他道歉了。  
回想起來，少爺那時到底在看甚麼呢？庫齊瑪並不明瞭，但現在，大概可以猜到一二……


	14. （十三）豪宅ver. 2

他的男友把手伸到他背後，轉開手把，門扇洞開。  
薩沙往後倒退，他們接吻，一邊吻，一邊進房。弗里茲不想讓薩沙跌倒，這會中斷興致，或者即使摔倒了也不會，反而有點情趣；他們可以柔情蜜意地互相接招，立刻把弄斷了的這檔事瞬間黏結起來。他的兩隻手忙不迭地摟著薩沙，一下蹭他的肩膀、摸他的腰、一下又扯他的外套，每件事都只做一半，然後呼吸急促地馬上做下一件，他們繼續用各種方式親吻，感覺真好。  
弗里茲不忘一手帶上他房間的門，門板在他背後發出砰的一聲，他可不想讓誰看見他和薩沙在一起，平常他是不會介意的，不過這時候……雖然亂開親人房門這種事不太可能發生在這個家，幫傭擅自打開雇主房間的門就更不用說了，但，誰曉得？要是弗里茲的爺爺或奶奶突然出現在這棟房子，來看他們的兒孫，把這裡當成故鄉老家的一種格式變體，突然把門一開──  
他不確定薩沙被看見了會怎麼想，但肯定很有趣。他喜歡薩沙，喜歡他的人格，也喜歡他的臉。弗里茲的要求很高，對別人、也對自己，他會看上薩沙不是沒來由的精蟲衝腦，他確實觀察過薩沙。  
薩沙不是那種會利用外表佔便宜的人，由於工作的緣故，他看過很多很會利用外在迷惑人的人。這個少年對自己外貌上的優勢可以說是毫無自覺，不喜歡、也不討厭自己的身體，對肉體潛能彷彿沒有任何興趣，他完全不自戀。但就是這點，弗里茲特別喜歡的這點，多清爽、直潔，甚至惹人憐愛，不過若是把最後一點告訴薩沙，薩沙一定會覺得胡說八道，甚麼惹人憐愛……。  
惹人憐愛並不是指身材的相對嬌小，也不是他拘謹良善且美好的性格、還有那張堪比女孩子秀氣漂亮的臉，而是為了某個原則，選擇捨棄某種很難獲得的天賦，他或許能因此擁有更順遂的人生，日子能夠過得更加美好，但他卻不。弗里茲恐怕還不知道薩沙讀過I.K，也喜歡I.K，I.K這世界有名到炸的哲人，寫過《純粹理性批判》這本世紀大作，其出身可來自他的G國。  
管不了甚麼I.K了，現在他們只想著要上床而已。  
弗里茲把他的小男友丟到床上後，幾乎是用力壓著人，剝皮般地把薩沙的襯衫脫下，皮膚被施了力，略帶粗魯的撫摸不會讓人難受，帶著性的催化與謀合。弗里茲做起這種事駕輕就熟，他不是沒有經驗──雖然在以往，對象都不是男性，但即使是薩沙，對他來說也不會造成任何問題，而薩沙是毫無經驗的，他相信著弗里茲，並讓他帶著走，要是覺得哪裡不對，薩沙會告訴他。不過，截至目前為止從薩沙的嘴裡發出的，都是一些難以聽清的哼聲，沒有疑問、也沒有拒斥，在衣物的減免之間，弗里茲終於把他弄得一絲不掛、柔軟、又氣喘吁吁，接著，下一個該減免的人就換他了。  
當兩個人渾身赤裸、四肢彎曲地嵌在一起時，弗里茲一手放在薩沙的頭上，突然發現一件事，「……你的頭髮，」他稍微抬起他的臉，看著身下的薩沙：「沒有鬆開馬尾。」  
確實，薩沙還綁著馬尾，躺在大床上。弗里茲望著因為接吻和愛撫搞得滿臉通紅的他，滿腦子只想狠狠地將他壓進床裡，他忍住了。「壓著不痛嗎。」他問，想動手幫他扯馬尾上的綁帶。  
床很軟，墊子很深，薩沙不覺得馬尾被壓到了，他根本忘了這件事。但他抬高肩膀，讓弗里茲幫他鬆馬尾。  
鬆開馬尾以後，蜜色的頭髮往下掉，落在薩沙的肩膀上，弗里茲立刻握住他的手，細密地吻他，把人壓回床上。「你好漂亮。」他說了這個交往之後講過不下百次的話，但他明白，薩沙並沒有很愛聽這個。「每次說這句我都覺得，我好像說了『你好醜』，讓你不高興還甚麼。」薩沙聽了，卻笑了。  
「我沒有不高興……」  
「怎麼了，就像男生不喜歡被說可愛嗎？」  
「說這句有點可愛……我覺得。」  
「甚麼？我可愛？你故意鬧我的吧。」  
「因為你喜歡我，和我交往，還說了這些話。」  
「對啊，現在我們在做愛呢。很可愛，不是嗎？」  
「我也喜歡你。」  
「嗯……我好高興聽到你這麼說喔。」  
薩沙看著他。「你是不是一遇見我，就想跟我做這種事？」  
這個問題弗里茲有點愣怔了。  
「薩沙，你有很魅力，很吸引我，這我承認。」  
「是嗎，那就好。」  
「為什麼要問這個問題，我哪裡沒有做好？」  
「對不起，我不該問的，在這種時候……」  
「你不想做嗎？不想的話就下次吧。」  
「沒有，我想做，很想……。你看我這個樣子，像是不想做嗎？」  
「……我也停不下來。」   
從床上發出沙沙沙的聲音，衣服的、皮膚的、床的……  
「……那裡……來，把你的手張開。」  
「……這樣嗎？」有點僵硬。  
「嗯，你的手……」  
「很冰吧，抱歉。這是金屬義肢……」  
「總不能是塑膠做的吧。」  
「……我該怎麼摸你？」  
「直接來。」  
「……很冷的。」  
「摸久就不冷了。」  
「唔……不一定……」  
「……難道會一直冷冰冰的嗎？」  
「可以的話，你忍耐一下吧……」  
「你真可愛。」  
「……脫了吧。」  
「……你已經痊癒了。」摸摸鎖骨附近殘留下來的疤痕。  
「唉。」  
「還會痛嗎？」  
「有點麻麻的……唉？」  
「這也麻麻的？」  
「嗯……」  
「舒服嗎？」  
薩沙沒應聲，他閉起眼。  
「……醫生說，沒有大礙了……」慢了半拍了。  
「醫生？噢，我記得……那個看上去心事重重的醫生嗎……他好像一直對我有些意見。我一直在你病房外繞來繞去，他可能早就察覺了，很敏銳的那個人……你還在定期回診，找他？」  
「沒、沒有了……」  
「我就想說你提沒提過……」  
「弗里茲，你不要再說了……」  
「哼……？」  
「……讓我舒服吧……弗里茲。」  
完事之後，「……你是男孩子真好。」弗里茲平撫著激情的氣息說。

他們的第一次發生在秋天，九月。很快的，一轉眼就要入冬了。  
薩沙躺在床上，望著弗里茲房間的窗外。  
他想著，是可以在人行道上踩落葉的季節了。  
第一次發生關係，薩沙覺得很疲憊，做愛真是一件累人的事，如果他們其中一方是女性，可能就沒那麼勞累了……  
但感覺很好，這是真的。他會想再做第二次，甚至期望一輩子都有機會做這種事。這種感想，對一個男孩子來說，可能有點奇怪吧。  
弗里茲的房間跟這棟宅邸的其他地方一樣，都很寬敞，一頭銀髮隱沒在毯子下，弗里茲在他身後睡著，還沒醒，薩沙下了床，赤腳走到房間中央的一張圓型咖啡桌。  
弗里茲睜眼，望見薩沙裸著身體坐在桌子旁，頭髮還是放下的，攤開了一本書在那裏看，手裡拿著一支筆，他正低著頭，疾筆振書。弗里茲定睛確認了一下，出聲詢問：「不冷嗎，薩沙？」  
薩沙這才舉眼，微笑：「還好，不冷。」  
他又低下頭讀書。「……我還是穿件外套吧。」他微笑，又說，說著逕自將丟在椅背上的襯衫，批在自己肩上。那件襯衫恰巧是薩沙他自己的。  
弗里茲望著桌子下的腳。  
還記得未交往前，在大街上開車接近他，從後方看著薩沙穿學生用帆布鞋的樣子。薩沙的腳踝從鞋緣露出來，形狀美好、很漂亮的突出，那時他幽幽地想，想著如果能一把握住那隻腳……  
他如願以償了，在探索薩沙、兩個人到了的時候，他像是軍官愛惜國家贈與的軍刀一般，忠誠地輕吻了它。  
當然，薩沙的腳是男性的腳，跟女性有所不同，但很纖細，一種很不同的手感風味，弗里茲曾在學生時代與同學談論過時尚雜誌上的男性模特兒，治裝、配件、男性風采，都在一本書之間被想像和商討，但同學看到其中一個模特兒，指著紙張上的人物說，這種身材，唉，根本是女的啊！如果有男人喜歡這樣的，那還不如直接跟女的交往……當時弗里茲很訝異，不僅是同學言談中透漏的隱諱的關於他自身的資訊，還有性別審美的其他可能性。弗里茲自認為他在這個部分是很寬容的，或許是因為有過這番討論也不一定。  
而與薩沙交往，讓他確認了……他能欣賞親近這樣的美，實在太好了。  
「餓了嗎？」  
躺在被單下的弗里茲問他。

薩沙將男友給的巧克力球投入了熱咖啡，巧克力球漸漸融化、膨脹，球體裂解在咖啡裡翻滾，露出埋在球體裏的棉花糖。很可愛的零嘴，這總能用可愛形容了吧。  
下次他們約好在弗里茲的家中做料理，鹹派之類。  
他們這陣子過得平靜快樂。  



	15. （十四）餐廳ver. 2

涅斯托爾要從M市回來一趟，這週假日有點空檔，薩沙他們準備辦一個小小的聚會。與有段時間沒聯絡的朋友見上一面，薩沙自然是很高興。  
至於薩沙交男朋友的事，其他三個人早先、陸續透過不同的方式得知了，他們的反應並沒有很激烈，但還是有些吃驚，原因無他，只因對象竟然會是那個警察。然而要說反應是否有較值得玩味的，那個人只能是涅斯托爾了。  
當涅斯托爾得知時──他是在用手機和薩沙從通訊聯繫時，以文字的形式告知──先淡淡地用「是嗎？」帶過，接著，「你終於也開始談感情的事了啊」。薩沙問他為什麼這樣說，涅斯托爾再講──當然是透過文字表達──「小少爺你以前好像對這種事沒甚麼興趣」，「長大啦，哎呀終於呢」，薩沙沒好氣地敬以文字，「別以為比我大一歲，就可以一直釘我」，涅斯托爾一貫回覆，「是啊，但我可以對你說一輩子，我永遠比你大一歲噢」。薩沙默默看著這串對話，用手指上下滾動了一下螢幕，這可以視為涅斯托爾仍喜歡他，想跟他成為一輩子的朋友吧。  
他們約在一家有騎樓的小餐廳，價位不高、口味還可以，但環境不錯也適合不斷聊天的那種，事前薩沙另外告知其他三人一件事，會後弗里茲會來接他，因為弗里茲家晚上有個家族聚會，他受邀參與。  
哇，還沒交往多久，就見對方家長啦……反應這想法的不是涅斯托爾，是葉爾瑪克。期中十分他正陷在的化學式的地獄裡，滾燙、水深火熱。但其實他講的並不對，薩沙糾正他，是見對方全家族的人才對。  
「太誇張了吧，你男友在給你製造壓力嗎？」涅斯托爾一邊把玩自己的頭髮，一邊說。  
「我覺得還好，況且我們交往三個月有了。」  
「三個月就見對方整個家族，壓力山大吧，這哪正常？想結婚才那麼做吧！難道他想嫁給你嗎？」  
「我們還沒談到這點……」   
「我這樣問，你也認真喔……」  
「他一定很喜歡你，薩沙。」娜佳插嘴：「如果他真的有考慮……」  
「這……太快了吧，我還是學生呢。」  
「娜佳，妳不要跟我們瞎起鬨，妳看小少爺還在認真，連妳也起鬨，他就沒救了。」  
「我沒起鬨。那個警察，不，弗里茲他是真的喜歡薩沙吧？」  
「廢話，他們在交往了不是嗎？」  
娜佳不理會葉爾瑪克。  
「弗里茲不像我們，他不是學生了，也不像涅斯托爾，是職場菜鳥，他一定考慮過很多，才跟薩沙在一起。他應該是那種人。」  
被說職場菜鳥的人忽悠地反駁：「妳想太多了。很多成年人根本沒那麼周慮啦，過一天算一天的人，大有人在啦。」  
「不然，薩沙，你覺得呢？弗里茲跟你交往，是很認真的吧……！」  
「娜佳……」薩沙苦笑，覺得她有些咄咄逼人。  
「不能等閒視。」說完，橫眉豎目的她有點報不平地，拿起了杯子，喝咖啡。  
薩沙望向正色的娜佳，思索。然後，他微笑了。  
「我不隨便的。但是，弗里茲有沒有想那麼遠，我不知道。」  
葉爾瑪克這下拍桌站起，嗓門特大。「娜佳，薩沙是不會隨便的，他這個人超認真的！」  
「……葉子。」  
「我就說妳搞不清楚狀況！」他喊。  
「難道你覺得，薩沙因為是個孩子，不值得被他認真對待嗎。」  
「蛤，孩子？他年紀比妳大吧！」  
「我們都還是孩子啊。但就只有你還是小孩子。」  
「三小？妳也是未成年吧！」  
「葉爾瑪克，R國沒有人是真正的大人，只有長大的孩子。」  
「妳到底在胡說甚麼？」  
「你們不要再吵了到此為止。」涅斯托爾覺得頭痛，伸手發言，隨便指了指桌上的盤子：「趕快把你的蝦子吃完吧，我是說葉爾瑪克。」他又問：「所以要是那個弗里茲說，以結婚為前提繼續交往甚麼的，你會認真嗎。」  
薩沙低頭碰了碰叉子，「嗯，那都太遠了。」他說。  
「那我當你認真回答我了。」  
過了一會兒，  
「我希望他沒有在玩弄你。」涅斯托爾有感而發。  
「他沒有，涅斯托爾。你不認識他。」  
從語氣聽來，薩沙對涅斯托爾這番話有點不高興。於是涅斯托爾想掏出菸盒，不過他忍住了。  
葉爾瑪克好奇一問：「話說，我們國家，兩個男的能結婚嗎？」

＊＊＊ ＊＊＊ ＊＊＊

隔壁桌的人與他們隔了整整一層的綠葉景觀盆栽。他們舉杯，只見玻璃杯一個個高舉過肩，聲音傳來：「敬，我們偉大神聖的聯邦！」

＊＊＊ ＊＊＊ ＊＊＊

吃蝦子時是用手剝蝦，至少葉爾瑪克是這麼吃的，大多數的人也都這麼吃。薩沙在一旁看著他剝蝦、吃蝦，突然聊起，弗里茲帶他回家吃飯若是碰上吃蝦，總是會用上一種形狀複雜的鉗子處理蝦殼。順帶一提，這種器具是C國人發明的。  
薩沙鉅細靡遺形容那種鉗子是如何完美地將蝦殼和蝦肉隔開，還有形狀為何，那描述就跟手術刀似的，葉爾瑪克拿出手機搜尋「剝蝦器」這個詞彙，就出事了。他怎麼了？他推開盤子，突然笑了，捧腹大笑的那種笑，讓其他人都只能乾瞪著他，等他笑完。  
「你說他很會剝蝦是嗎？哈哈哈……」  
「到底在笑甚麼。」涅斯托爾非常不了。  
「葉子，我再跟你說一件事吧。」  
「哈哈，甚麼事？」葉爾瑪克一面笑一面問。  
「弗里茲家很多廚具，尤其是刀具。」  
「刀具？幹嘛，辦案用的嗎？」  
「當然是做飯用的啊。」  
「你不要理葉爾瑪克啦。」天哪，涅斯托爾快受不了。  
但薩沙覺得葉爾瑪克很是可愛。「葉子想聽，我就說吧。」  
「我要聽、我要聽。」他還在笑呢，似乎有愈笑愈大聲的趨勢，涅斯托爾皺眉，想著這下這頓飯還能行嗎？  
「你知道壽司吧，J國特有的料理，會用到生魚片。弗里茲切魚的時候，都會用一種叫做切魚刀的刀。這種刀很細、很長，能把魚肉切得很薄，透得了光的那種。」  
「哇，那很厲害呀。」  
「他還會用這種生魚片做沙拉捲，很好吃的。」  
「他都做給你吃嗎？哈哈。」  
「想吃吃看嗎？」  
「不、不，如果薩沙做給我吃，那我還比較願意……哈哈哈。」  
「我可以做給你吃啊。」  
「哈哈，真的嗎？不用了啦！哈哈……我寧願吃我姊做的家鄉烤肉，一整大盤！那味道也很讚的啊！」  
本輕笑著的薩沙，稍微皺起了眉頭，「你還在笑呢，葉子。我明明也沒說甚麼內容。」  
「我覺得啊，薩沙你有這種男友，很棒！他會做飯給你吃，嗯！」  
「你覺得弗里茲會烹飪，很怪，對嗎？」  
「呃，不對……可能吧，我沒想過。其實我以為他會是一個，怎麼說，更那個的人吧……哈哈。」  
『更那個』，到底是甚麼意思？  
其實薩沙滿希望從他們這裡聽到更多關於弗里茲的看法，但，為什麼？  
涅斯托爾在做甚麼工作依然成謎。他總像貓一般笑咪咪回答：「我做商業的。」  
「不是甚麼危險的工作吧……」薩沙有點擔心。  
「唉，哪種工作不危險。」  
「不希望哪一天突然見不到你。」  
涅斯托爾終究點了菸：「聽你這句話就夠了，我會好好努力幹一番大事業哦。」  
然後，時間差不多了。  
弗里茲來了。  
這人一來，葉爾瑪克又吟吟起笑。娜佳和涅斯托爾一直白眼他。  
弗里茲穿著白襯衫，和他的銀髮十分匹配。他走進他們的餐位區時，葉爾瑪克忽地率先站起，向他招呼。「哈哈，你好哇！弗里茲先生。」他舉起手揮舞，笑得很開懷，乃至於後者一見到他，自作解釋地端出他的友善。  
「你好，薩沙的朋友對吧？」  
「是呦！我叫葉爾瑪克。」  
「葉爾瑪克，好，我記住了。薩沙經常提到你們。」他站定，輕手折了折左右兩邊的袖扣，再望著其他人。他的氣度實在跟一般人不一樣，有一種引人拜服的魄力，也是魅力。  
「涅斯托爾；這是娜潔日達。」薩沙為他介紹。  
前者把抽短的菸頭捻熄，微笑。心裡卻默想，好哇，就是這個男人在跟薩沙交往嗎？另一方面，娜佳甚至特地和弗里茲握了手：「叫我娜佳就可以了。」並認真地對上他的金眼眸。弗里茲伸出手，有點驚訝，嘴角微微揚起，像意味不明地表達出自己的情緒──喔，是這樣嗎？這類可以一笑置之的感慨。  
但葉爾瑪克還在笑，弗里茲注意到了。為了阻止他，涅斯托爾拿起一串烤肉，用叉子把上面的肉刮下來，刮進葉子的空盤裡：「他餓了。葉爾瑪克你吃點肉吧。」  
「我不餓。」  
「你得吃。」  
「蛤？」  
「負起責任！這可是你點的餐。」  
薩沙要跟弗里茲走了。  
涅斯托爾說了再見，但他從放在後頭的藤椅中站起，一把摟住了薩沙，朝他的臉頰一親，眾目睽睽地。「去吧，好好玩耍喔！」他笑稱，輕輕推前薩沙，把薩沙送到弗里茲手中。  
弗里茲覺得這群人真是難以一語道盡。  
「他們到底是誰啊？」他誇張地問。  
薩沙滿臉問號：「我朋友啊。」  
他回頭望了眼還留在餐位的三人，不置可否，再牽起薩沙的手。  
「不對，根本是你的親衛隊吧！那人常這樣嗎？這樣對你？」  
「你指涅斯托爾嗎？他偶爾會這樣親親抱抱。」  
「太色情了。」  
「只是玩鬧而已。」  
「他也會對那位娜潔日達這麼做嗎？」  
「是不會……」薩沙愉快地說：「不過他對葉爾瑪克也是會的。」  
弗里茲覺得無言，打開車門。  
「他不可以再這麼做了。」輕輕甩門，就位駕駛座，他喃喃道。「我才可以麼做，他不會不懂吧。」  
總而言之，至此，弗里茲大概能感覺到涅斯托爾等人對待他的微妙距離感，他很難去做更多的抱怨或質疑，但反正，這次他也不會多麼介意。要是下次再讓他稍微介意一次，那可得小心了。  
而涅斯托爾他們仍停留在那裏一段時間。最後他們勉強認為，弗里茲看上去其實挺好的，卻不是因為他長得很帥的緣故。


	16. （十五）廚房

下車後，他們從廚房後門進入了阿爾布雷希特家，那裡有一小座開滿矢車菊的後花園，到了冬天，這些藍色的小花則會換成色彩相近的風信子。  
花園被悉心照料著，他們到位時沒有遇上任何人，但一支撥火鉗靠著通往後門的牆，擱置著。弗里茲看了看它，似乎想一把將它收進倉庫，或拿進屋內，不過這份猶豫沒超過一秒，他選擇先帶薩沙進門。  
門內就是薩沙和他一起嘗試過很多菜色的地點──絕對沒有性暗示，純粹地在這裡練習與提升料理技能，一座神聖的阿爾布雷希特家廚房。  
廚房似乎還留有人來過又剛離開的氣息，淡淡的香味像很多看不見的細絲掛滿廚房，是奶油。一鍋冒泡的濃湯在大鍋桶裡熬煮。瓦斯爐圍著一圈藍色小火，簇擁起這個腰身直立的大鍋。  
但福里茲沒有要在這裡停留，他領著薩沙回自己房間，走廊上，他們遇見了家裡的女幫傭，雙方的腳步都沒停下，福里茲輕握起薩沙的手腕，上二樓，轉進自己的房間。  
弗里茲的房間很大，含自用浴室的面積，大概有中學教室那麼大，但他的房間沒有陽台，其中一面則有一整牆的落地窗，大部分時間都降下了一張窗簾遮起。有一次，弗里茲在他面前拉起了窗簾，原來窗戶可以看見屋外坐落在地的社區景致，很漂亮，若再下雪的話……一定很美。  
而那次他人在床上，全身赤裸，他嚇壞了，立刻把整個肩膀藏進絨毛毯裡，因為，從床上往窗戶的角度，可以看見行經的婦女們正在對街打招呼，其中一個還帶著一個打扮整齊的小孩。要是她們突然轉過頭來的話──  
但弗里茲自在奕奕，並對這份自在做出一個科學的解釋。這面窗子若從外面看，是看不進來、也看不出花樣的。他披了一件針織外套，裡面跟薩沙一樣，甚麼都沒穿。然後，弗里茲走回了床邊，背對著那對聊天聊得起勁、衣著格調宛如複製人的婦人們，摸薩沙的脖子，也親吻那裏，薩沙接應不暇，卻從眼角瞄見，那個孩子正覺得無聊，噘起嘴東張西望。他們對身體的事已經很熟稔了，隨著次數的增加，漸入佳境。他們的身體算是契合，至少兩個人做這事都很開心。弗里茲喜歡薩沙，也很喜歡他這副即將從少年蛻變成一個男人的纖細身體，他是那種會在朋友面前適度稱讚交往對象的人。他們如同成年人一般相戀、相處，偶爾需要自己排遣一些寂寥的成分，才有時間跟對方見面，薩沙認為，這中間沒甚麼過分清純的成分，他並不討厭這樣。

抵達房間，第一件事是打開衣櫃，拿出掛在裏頭的幾件衣服。  
接著脫去自己的，再換上。  
他們得穿得好、吃得好，用心治裝，一起見阿爾布雷希特家的重要親友。薩沙重穿了一件休閒西裝外套，還有一件墨綠色棉紋的襯衫，一條細領帶，他將領帶末端塞進襯衫口袋，但弗里茲一把將領帶掏出來，然後，從櫃子抽屜拿出一個小盒子，打開給薩沙看，裡面是一只別緻的領夾。  
「送你的。」弗里茲取出領夾，讓他看樣式、以及側面的形狀，再幫他別。薩沙看仔細了，那是一個鏤刻菱形凸面花紋的銀色領夾，弗里資別在了領帶長度靠近襯衫第三顆鈕扣的位置。他眨眨眼，摸了一摸領夾的質面，說：「謝謝，你特地買的嗎？」  
「本來想買鑲鑽的，但下次吧。」  
「鑲鑽的？那很貴吧……不用。」  
「不買鑲鑽的，那改買鑽戒如何？」  
薩沙一時語塞。  
「呃……」  
不等他遲疑，「走吧。」弗里茲也把自己打理好，一件挽起袖子的白襯衫，他知道自己穿白襯衫很好看，尤其搭自己那頭俐落的銀髮。開門前，他轉身親了一下薩沙的嘴角，「你很美。」他看進他蜜色的眼睛，由衷說。  
  
薩沙首次對弗里茲做的印象深刻的料理是三明治。就只是簡單的三明治，但是弗里茲處理得很細緻。麵包刀先用熱水燙過，兩三下將方形白麵包去邊、再對切，起司、火腿一樣切割切片，種類的選擇依他當時的心情而定。不一定加生菜，但也許會夾一點他國酸菜。  
起司片和火腿片會先交疊，再放進麵包。起司和火腿是錯落的，起司片大一點、火腿片則小一點，肉類食材成片後稍微烤一下。兩種食材疊在一起，起司片的邊緣長度就會較火腿片突出，於是從三明治的側面看來，就會是一道好看的鋸齒狀花紋。  
弗里茲第一次在他面前做這種三明治時，幾乎沒甚麼表演意識地，俐落、快速，刷刷兩三下就將三明治做好，一半給薩沙，一半給自己，當作果腹用的午後點心。薩沙可是把這一切都看得太專心了，以至於弗里茲在咬了一口三明治後，特別問他：「不吃嗎？你不是餓了？」  
於是薩沙咬了一口他盤子裡的東西，「你是從哪裡學料理的？」  
「小時候跟幫傭學的，但不是現在家裡的。」  
「幫傭？你父親他們願意嗎？那個幫傭也願意？」  
「我拿零用錢請幫傭教的。」  
「咦？」好驚訝。  
「教煎蛋一次給一個硬幣，教一道菜色給一張鈔票。」  
「這樣……是可以的嗎？」  
弗里茲覺得奇怪：「為什麼不行？」  
他再繼續說：「後來我自己會了一些基本的，就不再請他教了，我自學。你看，他是不是教得很好。」  
好吃、好看。跟在他身邊恐怕是不用餓肚子，而且吃到的都很美味。這次阿爾布雷希特家的親友聚會，弗里茲也負責一部份的掌廚，他要做的是一種家常燉肉。薩沙跟著他進廚房時，在西裝外套外綁了一件全身式的圍裙。  
這道料理需要佐馬鈴薯泥，由薩沙負責，馬鈴薯泥放進鍋裡煮爛後，壓成泥，拌進洋蔥、紅蘿蔔的細塊，乘上後以薯泥勺挖食。薯泥勺長得就跟冰淇淋勺差不多，是一種很討喜的餐具，但這個家庭將不同使用目的的勺子分開來用，頗為嚴格。  
薩沙正在切洋蔥時，一名家族的長輩靜悄悄地走進來了。大概是聞到食物的一絲幽香，不自主地想一探究竟吧。這位老者左顧右盼，很快便決定先靠向他認識的那個，他的孫子──弗里茲。  
相認後，他們很快地在爐子前聊了一下，老者拍拍孫子的背，笑容在白鬍子裡非常和藹，而圍著圍裙的弗里茲正在撕一種葉子，準備丟進研磨機裡去。薩沙停下刀，暗自辨識這位老人和弗里茲長相的相異與相同之處，結論是，他們都很像是同一家族，也很像是同一國的人。接著，一道視線轉來，他突然被看了，這名老者好奇地問向弗里茲，以G國語：「這位是？」  
「爺爺，這我男友。」   
「男友？」  
「對，男友。」  
「我大概聽你父親說，你有對象了……」  
「就是他。」  
「這就是那位『她』？」  
「是，是他。」  
這位老者皺著眉頭，深思。「他很好看。我是不是哪裡想錯了？」  
「你是說他太漂亮了嗎？」感覺弗里茲有點得意的意思。  
「也不光只是那樣。我以為他只是你朋友，他不像幫傭，沒穿制服！」  
「那現在你知道是誰了吧。」  
老者點點頭，看了薩沙一眼。「我懂了。」他拍拍孫子的肩膀：「你們開心就好。我去見那個史蒂芬妮一眼，你記得史蒂芬妮吧？她在這裡的畫廊買過一幅大麥町狗的畫寄給我……我後來把那幅畫掛在客廳的狗窩旁邊，這樣德里克就有個伴了。」說完這些，他就離開廚房了。  
弗里茲舉起有點潮濕的手，偷捏了薩沙的臉。  
「你看看，大家都喜歡你。」他打趣說，將研磨機底的粉末倒進一個玻璃小碟子裡。  
「沒有這種事。」薩沙繼續切熱洋蔥去了。  
「是啊，等下你就知道了。」  
但薩沙可不確定如此。  
這場聚會附半自助式的餐會，將從下午持續到晚上，訪客前來的時間不一，有些客人會待上一整天，有的也許才一小時。做完薯泥後，薩沙解下圍裙，端著一盤荳蔻肉捲走向外前庭，在往前庭側門出口的一張靠牆雙人沙發椅上，坐著一名面貌精明、戴眼鏡的老人，拿著報紙的手腕掛有一條價值不斐的名錶，袖口別有玳瑁袖釦，西裝也是訂製的。錶面下的秒針移動，與這個人物沉著的氣質形成一種劃重點般的醒目感，薩沙盯住那秒針，如蜂翅般上下震動的秒針，一時慢下了腳步，這讓這位老人注意到了，放下了報紙。  
老人看見他，卻沒說甚麼。既沒打招呼，也沒問他是誰，眼神凌厲，將手中的報紙折成一半，放在旁邊的空座位上。薩沙再加快腳步，進了前庭，一隻不知道是哪一位客人帶來的牧羊犬在綠草地上飛奔，一顆球飛了出去，牠奮力地跑，棕色漸層的長毛髮在四隻腿旁邊飄揚。  
塑膠水槍握在孩子手中，射出水柱。  
轎車在屋子外開過來、轉向、停在某排樹的蔭影下。客人陸陸續續抵達，說著不是這國，但他聽得懂的語言。  
薩沙下意識摸了摸領夾，感到有些緊張。稍後他在弗里茲的引介下才得知，那名目光凌厲的老人姓羅贊費爾德，是阿爾布雷希特家的律師。

但在這場聚會中，最令薩沙印象深刻的人，恐怕是一位名叫卡爾‧容格爾的青年了。  
卡爾是弗里茲在母國求學時最好的朋友，雖然相差了幾歲，青少年時期他們幾乎是在一起渡過，即使來到R國發展，弗里茲仍與他保持密切的連繫。這不是薩沙第一次聽到這個名字，弗里茲偶爾會談起他，但這是他第一次看見本人。  
卡爾擁有資優生氣息，給人菁英的感覺，但沒有弗里茲那麼自信和彰顯，卡爾比弗里茲待人更溫柔一些，而長相也是，一頭柔順、稍微捲曲的金髮，長度正及要剪不剪的地步，但他維持得很好，是個乾淨、體面，悍性不會很強的年輕人。他擁有更多的是知性與智性，卡爾正在母國研讀犯罪側寫相關的學位，似乎快畢業了。  
卡爾這次獨身來到R國，除了參加學會，另一方面就是來找弗里茲玩，時間為期一週，之後就要回學校去。  
弗里茲將會花費一點時間陪卡爾，這點他已經跟薩沙溝通過了，薩沙了解並體諒，他不介意。  
老實說，他對卡爾很好奇。  
想知道這個對弗里茲來說「最好的朋友」，是怎樣的一個人。

薩沙再次回廚房時，那裡多了一個人。  
這個人就是卡爾，卡爾正在嚐弗里茲剛做好的燉肉，薩沙一眼就認出他。  
他走了過去，弗里茲也要他嚐一口，於是他吃了。嗯，還不錯。  
接著便開始了本來就知道對方，但一定要照做一遍的場面介紹。  
「卡爾，這是我說的薩沙。」弗里茲拿著毛巾擦手，邊說。  
「你好。」  
「是卡爾，我跟你提過的。」  
「你好，」薩沙伸出手來：「亞歷山大，請叫我薩沙就好。」  
卡爾只好伸出手來，與他交握。握完，他先看了一眼弗里茲。  
「薩沙，你很漂亮。」他這才看著薩沙。  
「卡爾。」  
「我沒亂說，真的很漂亮。我應該說……你很好看。」  
「他不喜歡被這樣說。」  
「我不相信你從來沒這樣說過。」  
「不準你說。」  
卡爾搔搔耳朵旁邊的頭髮，不置可否：「你想說只有你才能說對吧，那就給你說吧。」  
接下來就是餐會了，聚會採的是半自助的形式，餐廳的桌子、室外的桌子和小茶室擺放了大尺寸的桌子，備有椅子，想聊天的人三五成群坐在了一起，隨便講個幾句話，就是一次交流。薩沙覺得有些部份有點像是在畫廊舉辦的募款餐會，雖然他也沒參加過幾次，而弗里茲這方面的經驗似乎不少。想來這警官真閒，單位居然還是在刑事組，不過要是有人問起，弗里茲會認真、自信地回答，他只是很擅長安排時間。  
和弗里茲交往後，薩沙知道他所言不假，他真的很會安排時間，也能把自己的狀態控制得很好，一定是從小從家教訓練而來的，家風嚴格，但作風自由。他們交往後，弗里茲總會預留時間給他、讓他方便，這常常讓薩沙覺得窩心，不過……  
至於有一個阿爾布雷希特家特有的作息是這樣的。  
幫傭以外，所有家族的成員除了特定的聚會時間，如早、中、午晚飯，某些下午茶時間，以及今天這種家族、節日聚餐聚會，重要人士拜訪等等，在不需要家庭全員到齊的情況下，每個人皆可留在自己的房間裡，隨意做自己喜歡的事。有可能是因為這樣，所以每個人──若單指薩沙親眼所見，那只限於弗里茲的房間──的個人房都大且舒適，附陽台或寬闊的衛浴，這樣的房間也都能直接用來正式會客。薩沙自己的房間也擺了張小型的會客式沙發，但就沒弗里茲的那麼豪華，他經常對這個家富裕穩定的財力感到有點吃驚，也比他想像的還深沉，因此他偶爾能見識到以往某些只能聽說不能眼見的東西。剛開始交往沒多久時，一次弗里茲把他帶進了房，一進房間，薩沙就看見書架旁的小圓桌上擺了個冰桶，裡面插了一根黃色的酒瓶。他瞪著這個冰桶坐下，好像那是一個沉睡的怪物，弗里茲在他眼前俐落地旋開了瓶蓋，問他是否要來一杯，記得那次喝的好像是I國南部的一種酒，濃度不算高，他父親的一個俱樂部的朋友送的，送了一整箱。至於幫傭們，沒工作時大都待在專屬的休息室，也許能想像，他們也許也被允許小酌這種酒。  
因此，弗里茲和薩沙交往確定後，雙親沒多久就知道了，他們是在餐桌上一起知道了，跟薩沙這邊的情況差不多。但弗里茲的雙親不一樣的是，他們可沒有起甚麼特殊反應，把兒子有交往對象一件事，當成他個人的事業一樣看待了吧，沒有負面觀感。  
當然，薩沙到過這個家很多次了，弗里茲的房間快等於他的第二個房間，他注意到，弗里茲的父親尤其對他沒有甚麼特別的看法，不討厭他，但也說不上喜歡他，卻也不會無視於他，這讓薩沙感到些許微妙，縱使他和這個家的人相處起來，很自由、很自在。  
他不確定這是不是由於弗里茲跟他父親的關係使然。阿爾布雷希特家的家主威廉，是個很有地位、很有成就的財務專業人士，兒子跑去當非祖國的警察，想必很讓他一頭問號，但按照他的高度和氣度，並不會輕意表現出來。反正弗里茲事業有成了，升了隊長、帶了幾個優秀的下屬，配合新的政策──從他的下屬奧托和馬丁的國籍來看，大概也是政策中頗有趣的一環，一起矯正R國前十年下來烏煙瘴氣到不行的警界歪風，效果顯著，能說甚麼？「不愧是G國人！幸好，我們不再那麼需要A國人，至少不在經濟上。」有報導這樣寫，語氣有點酸，但無疑是正向報導。  
於是威廉不再對弗里茲說三道四，任他去了，他要交甚麼樣的情人也算了。  
餐桌上，弗里茲隱匿地批評了一下工作碰到的鳥事。  
「知道ETK大街上那間大公司嗎？前幾天突然被查了。」  
「被檢舉！我知道，新聞報很大。」  
「希望哪天我不會被查。沒做壞事就不會被查囉，更不會強挨子彈。」  
「哈，誰沒做過壞事？」  
「我小學做過弊呢，考數學的時候。」   
「這就對了，檢舉你的說不定是你的小學老師。」  
弗里茲聳肩：「也說不定是坐隔壁的同學啊，過了二十年突然想教訓你。」  
「說不定是……」  
「對啊，是我，你怎麼知道我討厭你啊。」  
「總之啦，我覺得很誇張。辦案又不是在接單。」  
「但那是你的工作嗎，弗里德里西？」  
「的確不是，但發生過類似的蠢事。」  
「那你怎麼做？」  
「改變一下業績標準就得了，當然，我先得說服頭上那些人，不過那又是另一件鳥事了。」  
羅贊費爾德先生入席了，他帶著一個東方面孔的少年坐在角落。其他人繼續漫無天際地聊著，抱怨他們在這個國家遇到的一切，壞事抱怨、好事也抱怨、天氣更是大吐特吐，沒有開口過的薩沙搖著他的酒精飲料分了神，這個少年他曾經見過。弗里茲曾帶他到一戶J國人家，欣賞過一種叫做茶道的技藝，這是一種傾注熱水，倒進一盞泥土捏製成的陶碗，在瀰漫幽靜意境的極簡室內，感受時間的變化、何謂當下，品評茶水溫度、風味的才藝，所有喝茶的程序都非常講究。弗里茲也曾拿出一只茶碗給他看，茶碗有裂痕，裂痕補以黃金，據說那是一種叫做「金繼」的修補技術，薩沙看了很久，觸摸那些金色綻開的裂痕，覺得很美。而這個少年，就是他曾在那戶人家家裡見過的，「這位是久彌鷺明，我的外孫。」羅贊費爾德先生入席後向大家介紹，於是薩沙想起來了，那次去的應該就是這位律師先生的女兒，與丈夫、兒子一起定居在R國的家。  
有趣的是，弗里茲也準備了生魚片壽司，久彌鷺明默默舉著筷子嘗了一口。  
「好吃嗎？我覺得不錯。」羅贊費爾德先生問著的同時，也吃了一塊。  
久彌鷺明點點頭，放下了筷子。  
但大概是生性內斂的J國人使然，他沒有吃第二塊。  
  
關於久彌鷺明，其實薩沙有一件事對他滿有印象。  
發生在那間改建得很具和風味的房子裡，久彌鷺明當時在聊他們國家的一幅畫，畫名很難記，畢竟不是R國的邏輯。畫的內容也忘了，隱約記得，他提到J國的畫經常有許多留白，特別是畫在一種叫宣紙的媒材上的畫，這個在C國的古畫也不難見。留白的部分，也不是真的甚麼都沒畫，而是希望看畫的人能自行解讀、想像。  
除了現代抽象畫，R國的經典畫大抵都沒留白，跟其他西方世界的國家一樣。薩沙想，不過也是有一些畫派、畫家的作品，是需要自己去想的，例如S.D.這個人，他出生於西方眾多國家中的SP國，一個不同於R國、熱情洋溢的國度。  
  
卡爾放下杯子，說得先走了。他得為明天的學會做點準備，他沒有要發表報告，但有些作業需要在此完成，而識相的人就會自行解讀，卡爾需要一段不受打擾的獨行時光。弗里茲不會陪他參加學會，但會開車送他去學會舉辦的地點，這個地點，就在薩沙就讀的大學內。  
打開廚房後門，可以看見天色漸暗，他們一起看著這片科學藍一會兒，就很簡單地道了別。  
「你要怎麼回去？」薩沙問。  
「會有人來載我。」卡爾謝謝他的關心。  
「對了，卡爾，給你我的名片吧。」  
弗里茲拿出皮夾翻找，「……嗯，你等一下。」過了一會兒一直找不到，於是薩沙伸手取過他的皮夾，幫他找，終於在一個小側袋的一張發票後面，找到僅存的個人名片一張。  
「……謝謝。」  
卡爾接過名片，那是一張右一半黑、左一半白的名片。他向兩人道謝。   
送走卡爾後，弗里茲抓起了一根靠牆擱置的撥火鉗，那是下午他們回到花園時看到的同一支，幫傭仍沒有將這根撥火鉗收拾起來，於是弗里茲自己來。但他捉住這跟鉗子後，不是立刻把鉗子丟到看不見的地方，而是回過身，用另一邊手推薩沙，把他輕推在牆上，嘴對嘴地吻他。  
他們就在顏色變暗的矢車菊前靜靜接吻，沒人看著。  
兩個人稍微分開來，薩沙想說甚麼，但對方可不想讓他有喘息的機會。「到我的房間去吧。」「……可以嗎。」薩沙知道他想做甚麼，從吻就知道了。「不會有人發現我們不見的。這是我家，你要留多久就留多久。」他一手還握著撥火鉗，眼神裡彷彿已經被點燃了火。他隨手將長鉗擱在廚房門後，讓幫傭能清楚地看見它。  
這次做愛也是很美好。記得弗里茲房間有台鋼琴嗎？他們在那台鋼琴上做了。先是坐在鋼琴上親吻，逐漸變得衣不蔽體，薩沙的頭髮末梢輕輕掃著臉頰和肩，腿坐在弗里茲的髖骨上，有點痛，所以他抬起腳來，然後……  
然後……


	17. （十六）河畔大道ver.2

那是他們第一次吵架。  
大概是認識的一年後吧。伊斯梅爾休假時，他們偶爾會一起出去散步，有時候是下午，有時候在晚上。這些時間都不多，因為伊斯梅爾也必須陪伴他的母親，舒莉婭女士。  
伊斯梅爾不太常提到他的家人，薩沙也很體貼地不直接問他，知道他是獨子，父親不住在一起，還有一位年輕卻沉溺於杯中物的母親，就已經透露出很多事了。  
他一點都不曾、也沒有瞧不起伊斯梅爾的意思，他覺得伊斯梅爾很堅強，一個人渡過了孤獨的少年時代，現在還持續不放棄。從一些說不出的行為細節，薩沙落寞地認為他以前受過欺負，不過在伊斯梅爾的性情裡成為了一道深刻卻不醜陋的痕跡，必要時，會拿這些刃一般的傷痕，指向那些他認為不對的事。那是一種能量、一種意志，薩沙認為伊斯梅爾的這個特質，很可能是他性格上欠缺的東西。  
薩沙注意到伊斯梅爾沒甚麼朋友，至少和他在一起時，伊斯梅爾非常少提到他所認識的人，軍校裡的同學也是。他最常提到的還是舒莉婭女士。某一回某一次，他們聊著聊著，他又談到了母親、抱怨東抱怨西，薩沙沒說甚麼，以為對話會滑溜過去不見蹤影，如往常一樣，但那次伊斯梅爾察覺到了，停頓了會兒，問薩沙，是不是覺得他是個很愛提母親的媽寶，但沒有，薩沙完全沒那麼想。  
他想，有可能只有在他面前，伊斯梅爾才能大談特談他的母親，也就是他的家庭。  
那天晚上他們在河邊的大道散步，天氣不算冷，但薩沙在脖子掛了條薄圍巾，手裡拿著一本從伊斯梅爾那裏借來的書，R.M.R的《杜伊諾哀歌》。他們天南地北地聊著時，伊斯梅爾會有意無意地，把手指放在他舉起的書的邊緣。  
一輛輛的車從旁呼嘯而過，他們沒有注意到，其中一輛白色的計程車停在他們的後方，車門打開，走出了一個男人。  
「伊斯梅爾。伊斯梅爾，是我。」  
那個男人幾乎是疾走著，莽撞地衝到他們背後，抽蓄似地低喊。薩沙回過頭來前就被伊斯梅爾擋下來，他站到薩沙和男人中間，但一看清男人那張生滿潮濕鬍髭的臉，愣住了。  
不過伊斯梅爾沒能先說甚麼，咽喉梗著，他瞪著男人。  
「你怎麼會來這裡？」他終於能問。  
「我不能來找你嗎？聽著，我……」  
「夠了。」伊斯梅爾喝止。薩沙疑惑地望著他們，伊斯梅爾看了眼薩沙，向這個頹喪的男人說：「你嚇到我朋友了。有甚麼事，我們去旁邊談。」  
男人有些不悅：「伊斯梅爾，聽聽你的語氣……」  
「所以你到底是要我聽甚麼？」伊斯梅爾冷道。  
薩沙一手抓著書，氣氛很不對。  
「伊斯梅爾，你還好嗎？」  
「我沒事。薩沙，你在這裡等。還是你先回家吧？抱歉，可能要一下子。」  
「我不走，我在旁邊等。」  
「會很久的。」  
「沒關係，我等你。」  
伊斯梅爾只是點點頭。之後，他和那個男人走到離河岸更近的地方。他們就只是在講話，不過就薩沙觀察，氣氛並不和諧。在昏暗的夜色下，路燈不能照清楚那個男人的臉，薩沙不斷猜測他是誰、為什麼突然來找伊斯梅爾。從伊斯梅爾的反應看來，似乎不是一個他樂見的人物。甚至不是提到舒莉婭女士，伊斯梅爾隨之會產生的，一種出於黏稠又割捨不開的親愛之情，而顯尷尬為難的奧妙情緒。  
然而他們還是和平結束了，男人把手放進口袋，一言不發往那輛停駛的計程車走去，而薩沙，他拿著書，接近留在岸邊的伊斯梅爾。  
不等薩沙開口，伊斯梅爾說：「走吧。」  
薩沙看著他，見伊斯梅爾當沒事一般繼續說：「剛剛講到哪了，我們還要去看我說的那家店嗎？」  
這時，那個男人朝他們喊：「伊斯梅爾！」  
一下子，伊斯梅爾就瞪向那個聲音傳來的方向。  
「跟你媽媽說，下次要寄東西來，不要再寄學校了。」男人大概是沒能看清伊斯梅爾的臉色，卻能從不耐的沉默讀出心思，於是他補充了一句：「……你媽媽應該知道我住在哪裡，地址沒換。我之前寄過信……她會留著的。」  
然後他終於走了。  
伊斯梅爾依然瞪著那輛車離去的方向。但一轉眼，望著河面金屬一般的波光，再回到薩沙身上時，那種不悅已經消退了大半。  
「伊斯梅爾，那是……」  
「一個親戚。不用理他。」伊斯梅爾說。  
薩沙回想那個男人提到舒莉婭女士，對伊斯梅爾說話時，用的是稱呼「你的媽媽」。於是他問：  
「我不可以知道嗎？」  
「一個無聊的男人，你不用知道他是誰。」  
「他是你的……」  
「薩沙，我現在不太想談這件事。」  
伊斯梅爾的心情很差。  
「但是，他對你說了些甚麼……」  
「沒甚麼，很無聊，大老遠的跑來，明明一通電話就能解決。」  
「跟錢有關嗎？」  
「薩沙，我不想談。」  
「所以跟錢有關？」  
伊斯梅爾停下腳步，看著他，表情恐怖。  
「這不關你的事，薩沙。」  
「為什麼會無關？」  
「本來就不關你的事。家務事。」  
「如果你有困難，可以跟我說。」  
「沒有困難。」  
「伊斯梅爾，」薩沙問他：「你是因為這樣才去當軍人的嗎？」  
「甚麼意思？」  
「你想保護自己，和你母親嗎？因為剛剛那個人……」  
「亞歷山大，聽好。你自己有困難時，會尋求我的幫助嗎？」  
薩沙有點傻住了。  
「甚麼……」  
「因為你很少有困難吧。」  
「不是……」  
「我們的困難不同，你也不需要特別為我的事費神。」  
「伊斯梅爾，你為什麼要這樣說。」  
「我只是想……偶爾讓我們了解到彼此的不同，也沒關係。難道這會影響我們的友誼嗎？」見薩沙啞口無言，伊斯梅爾扭頭：「我們走吧。那麼晚了，我送你回去。」  
但薩沙不想走，他落在後面。  
伊斯梅爾已經漸漸走遠了。薩沙握著書，打算追上去，但沒走幾步路，他突然一拐，腳跟受到了猛烈的撞擊。一種轟隆聲似乎不是在他耳邊，而是從腳骨傳上來，他膝蓋一曲，往前踉蹌了一跤。  
但腳骨往前踏穩，是勉強站定了，卻感覺痛。薩沙同時聽到輪子刮在石版路面的刺耳聲，一輛腳踏車的前輪斜停於身後，而一名老人緊握其上的手把，車籃裡放著報紙和從雜貨店買來的東西，大半的物品裝在塑膠袋裡，他一副自己闖了禍的，驚懼又疑惑。  
伊斯梅爾察覺到這裡的動靜，立刻回頭趕來：  
「薩沙。」  
薩沙動了下腳跟，踩到地會痛，於是他把腳縮了上去，改用腳尖保持平衡。伊斯梅爾抓住他的胳膊，一面斥責那名老人。  
「你怎麼看路的！」他很生氣。  
這裡的人行道很寬，撞到人除非故意，就是有原因。老人懾懾孺孺地提出他的原因：「對不起……不是故意的，不是故意的……你朋友他，他突然跑起來，我以為……」  
「伊斯梅爾，算了，沒關係。」  
「你受傷了。可不是醫藥費就可以了結的事。」  
「算了吧。」  
伊斯梅爾對老人說：「他說算了，你覺得呢？」  
「不然……我送你們一瓶藥吧。」  
「甚麼藥？」  
「我剛買的，治化痰的。我老婆一直咳嗽，我買了兩罐。」  
「我們為什麼要這種藥？這連破皮都治不好。」  
「不要這麼兇，伊斯梅爾。」  
伊斯梅爾看著薩沙，那雙生氣的眼睛已經不是在對著他生氣。  
「他不是故意的。」薩沙說。  
「好吧。藥我自己拿了。」  
「對不起、對不起啊……」老人不住道歉。  
「下次請小心。」薩沙皺著眉說。  
「謝謝……」  
老人騎走了，萎縮的背影顯得淒涼。  
伊斯梅爾撿起了掉在地上的書，翻著，有幾頁被腳踏車輾過，髒污、碎裂以及扯折，他沉著氣，檢閱損壞的部分。薩沙坐在長椅上，道歉：「抱歉，你借我的書……我會再買一本給你的。」  
薩沙作勢要拿他手中的書，伊斯梅爾別開手。  
「這本書不要了吧？送我吧，會再送你一本新的。」  
「不用賠啊。」  
「不用賠？」  
「不借你了，我收回去吧。」  
於是薩沙猜道：「你要自己修這本書嗎？」  
「沒關係，就這樣吧，你不用賠我了。你不要再說了，薩沙。」  
於是本來想說甚麼的，薩沙不再說了。  
「你要怎麼回去？反正離你家不算很遠，我可以背你。」  
薩沙尋思，這個時間，庫齊瑪應該已經回家了。於是他打電話，請他母親開車來載。這個時間，醫院已經關門了，也沒嚴重到需要送急診，薩沙跟母親解釋，他明天白天再去找醫生看看。  
「會頭暈嗎？」奧爾洛娃女士在電話另一頭問。  
「不會。」  
「不，不行。薩沙，我去找家庭醫生，你傷到腳跟，雖然沒有異狀，但還是得看看。我認識的股東推薦過一個醫生，他應該可以在家幫你看診……你等我，我找一下醫生的聯絡方式，馬上去接你。」  
「好的。還是我叫計程車回去呢？」  
「有人在你身邊嗎？」  
「有伊斯梅爾。」  
「那孩子嗎？有點晚了，再這樣待下去，他家人會擔心吧。」  
「我也這麼想，那我請他先回去了。」  
「如果你叫計程車，那個孩子一定會堅持陪著你吧。」  
「嗯……」  
「我去接你吧，請伊斯梅爾先回家吧。」母親掛了電話。  
「伊斯梅爾，我一個人可以的，你先回家吧。」他也掛了手機通話，說。  
「甚麼？那怎麼可以。」  
「嗯……接下來就是我家的事了。」  
伊斯梅爾啞然失笑。「你在說甚麼，是這樣用的嗎？」  
過了一會兒，他很嚴肅地對薩沙說：  
「對不起，我不應該這樣對你說話。」  
薩沙一時沒有回答。  
「的確不太高興，你那樣說……」他也說。  
「謝謝你把我的事放在心上，薩沙。不過……」  
「我不會再問了。如果伊斯梅爾你不想說，我不會再提了。」  
「……嗯。」  
等待的期間也不知道要做甚麼，於是薩沙提議：「念幾句詩給我聽吧，伊斯梅爾。」


	18. （十七）公車站

聚會過的幾天仍然很熱，畢竟是夏末，但日夜溫差逐漸拉大。V河不平靜的顏面發白，摸起來感覺可能是燙的。  
薩沙準備出門時，發現庫齊瑪在廚房走來走去。  
聽見冰箱開關的聲音，於是他倒退腳跟看了一下。庫齊瑪從冰箱取出一瓶新的礦泉水，轉開蓋子，再倒進乾淨的杯子裡。動作慢條斯理，家事告一段落了吧，想喘口氣，不過，下一秒，庫齊瑪又從櫃子裡取出另一個玻璃瓶，倒出一顆藥來，用兩根指頭撿起，含入口中。  
薩沙認出了那種藥，出聲問：「庫齊瑪，你咳嗽嗎？」  
管家驚訝地轉過頭：「少爺。」  
「嚇到你了嗎，抱歉。如果生病了，去看個醫生吧。」  
「只是有點痰。人老了，總有點小毛病。」  
「要是感冒就不好了，去醫院看看吧。」   
「我沒事的，少爺。」  
「嗯……請別逞強，保重。」  
「好的，少爺您趕快出門吧。」  
R國的夏季，氣溫起伏本來就非常大，不注意健康和保暖的話，是很容易生病的。薩沙換穿鞋子，感概萬千地出了家門。  
這幾天弗里茲工作很忙，由於案件的性質，他還要和同事一起應付法院的通知書。保持聯繫之餘，薩沙為自己安排了一些行程，像是──回中學母校見朋友。假日學校當然沒有課，也不對外開放，不過，薩沙來到了校門外不遠處的公車站，留著辮子的少年，正坐在站牌下，一隻腳收起踩在椅子上，還百般無聊地踢著另一隻腳。  
「葉子！」  
葉爾瑪克睜大眼，望了過來。  
「薩沙！你來啦！」他放下腳。  
「很熱吧，要不要去Shokoladnitsa？」  
「嗄，不能待在這裡嗎？也沒有很熱，反正學校種了很多樹。」  
「……你想在這裡就這裡吧。」  
葉子趕緊挪開腳，空出一個位子。  
「薩沙快坐下啊。」他縮起肩膀來，喜孜孜地說。  
「學校那邊還好嗎？」  
「還好還好。就是功課又有點危及……哈。」  
坐下後，薩沙稍微環顧一下環境。跟離校前沒有差多少，葉蔭蓋住了站牌，也蓋住了站牌下附設的小長椅，長椅的長寬約可擠得下三個人，鐵製的，天氣熱坐起來很冰涼，但天氣冷也沒大礙，反正每個人都會把自己包得緊緊的。不規則狀的影子落在葉子的辮子上，而這個少年很開心地問：「要先來聊甚麼啊？」  
是的，葉爾瑪克只是想單獨找薩沙出來說說話，他只是突然想到了，今天又剛好沒事，就順手把薩沙約出來。話語甫落定，大剌剌的辮子少年又自顧自地講起下一個話題：  
「你男朋友還會幫你剝蝦殼嗎？」  
「會啊。不過後來我就自己剝了，那種工具很容易用。」  
「喔，你們常吃蝦嗎？」笑道。  
「還好。」  
「你們都甚麼時候吃蝦？」  
「不就中餐或晚餐的時候嗎？」  
「不是啦，你們都在哪些食物裡面加蝦子，難道都直接吃嗎？燙熟來吃？」  
「煮麵時會很常加蝦肉啊。或用煎的，加香料、水果。」  
「哇，你們開餐廳嗎？」  
薩沙忍住笑意。「蝦子很好吃的。」他說。  
「我沒說不好吃啊。你男友很忙嗎？」  
「他最近工作有點忙。」  
「去辦案嗎？甚麼案子你知道嗎？」  
「我沒問呢，但他忙完應該會告訴我。」  
「好耶，新的床邊故事！」  
「不是很開心的故事喔，很多也都很無聊，需要大量的時間等待和周旋。」  
「無聊？是喔！」從表情看，葉爾瑪克有點不相信。  
「你在想的都是一些打打殺殺、或噴血的刺激案件嗎？」  
「難道不是嗎！」他大喊。  
「太多那種案件，他不僅很辛苦，也很危險。」  
「嗯。他用過槍嗎？」  
「多少用過吧，但弗里茲他不是軍事警察……」  
「那他今天怎麼忙到能放你離開？」  
「好像是法院有事找他吧。」  
「原來如此。還好他忙，不然就很難找到你了。」  
薩沙想知道他的在校近況：「你跟娜佳，處得還好嗎？」  
「還好啊，功課她會幫我一下，但我比較想要你教我。」  
「加油，時間不多了，考試要通過啊。」薩沙指的是他去年才參加過的大會考，明年，葉子和娜佳也即將要參與。這麼說著時，薩沙想到，娜佳現在可能在這種大好天氣，調查明年的考試訊息吧。  
可是葉爾瑪克卻滿不在乎。  
「我跟姊姊談過了，就算考不上，立刻去服兵役也沒關係。說不定我適合從軍呢，誰知道。」  
「那，葉子你自己到底是怎麼想的？」  
「就是……最壞的情況我也能接受吧。」  
「你確定嗎？」  
「反正我們國家也不怎麼打仗了，全世界都一樣，不會差到哪裡去。」  
「但還是會有軍人死的，有風險的，而且軍隊的環境沒有學校好。」  
「我會努力，死的不會是我！薩沙，你放一萬個心！」  
薩沙不再說話。葉爾瑪克很外向、很開朗，可能他的處世態度就是這副模樣，薩沙也不好說甚麼。他也不會說葉子是錯的，大概是葉爾瑪克對未來的不確定性過於強烈，一種甚麼都可以的感覺，讓薩沙覺得不安。但這不代表葉爾瑪克比較隨便、得過且過，也不是一句尊重就能畫下界線、一筆勾銷的心理安慰，只是，最壞的狀況……他不喜歡「最壞狀況」的深意。先思考最壞的狀況，那表示沒有所謂的「最好的狀況」嗎？他希望葉爾瑪克能平安快樂，不僅葉爾瑪克，薩沙希冀他的朋友都能平安快樂。  
但到底是為什麼才導致如此，導致現階段的葉爾瑪克這麼思考他的人生？  
薩沙不由得望向學校的牆壁，延伸在他們背後，樹蔭無聲地摺疊自己，壟罩附著於牆。  
他想起了那個找過他麻煩的尤里卡。但自從弗里茲在車裡承諾過要處理之後，尤里卡幾乎立刻消失在他視線範圍內。其實那時薩沙為了會考忙得昏天昏地，根本漸漸忘了有這號人物存在，只有一次，他瞄到了尤里卡，在學校的畢業舞會。但尤里卡宛如失憶一般，對薩沙置若罔聞。  
那好像是很遙遠的事了。現在，他安靜樸實地在大學裡研習科學，和弗里茲細細密密地談戀愛。  
一切都很好。  
薩沙看著葉爾瑪克稚氣的臉。  
不過，真的有這麼好嗎？

他們又聊了點其他的，好幾班公車到位，晃過。好幾種人從車門下車，甚麼人都有，但他們都沒有理會這些人的來去，一直霸佔著座位。  
天氣很好。  
於是葉爾瑪克說了。  
「薩沙，我覺得你變了。」  
薩沙聽了，有點震驚。  
「變了？」  
「嗯，但不是不好的那種。就是感覺變了。」  
「……是嗎。原來葉子不喜歡我了，真傷心。」  
「沒有！才沒有！我還是喜歡薩沙喔！」  
「我也喜歡葉子喔。」  
「真的？跟涅斯托爾比，你比較喜歡誰？」  
「當然是葉子啊。」  
「真的嗎！不要騙我！」  
葉爾瑪克撒起嬌來真可愛，薩沙想，他在家裡也是這樣向姊姊芭芙莉娜撒嬌的吧。然後，在毫無防備下，葉爾瑪克的一句話，突然像是打了薩沙一拳：  
「那你是不是喜歡伊斯梅爾，多過我們？」   
薩沙盯著他。  
「伊斯梅爾？」他不解，聽到這個名字，好像突然聽到一顆石頭吹出一種黑色的聲音，無法辨識。薩沙問：「為什麼，突然提到伊斯梅爾……」  
葉爾瑪克的眼神游移著，但不是躲避薩沙，他是在認真思考怎麼講話。「他是你最好的朋友，但我們不是你最好的朋友，薩沙，我們知道的。」  
薩沙仍盯著葉爾瑪克。  
「葉子……」他的表情，想必不怎麼好看吧。  
但葉爾瑪克急忙解釋。  
「不是啦，薩沙，你不要誤會。我沒有在比較，這種傷感情的事……但是，我沒記錯名字吧，伊斯梅爾。伊斯梅爾是你最好的朋友，失去他的時候，你一定很難過。」葉爾瑪克低下頭，垮著腳：「可是我們甚麼都不能做。對不起。」  
薩沙盯著他低垂下來的辮子。說不出話來。  
當葉爾瑪克注意到薩沙的臉色時，他大喊出聲。  
「薩沙，你……還好嗎？」他差點跳起來。  
「沒事的，我……沒事。」  
「對不起，我不是故意要提的。我只是……」  
「沒關係，葉子，讓我靜一下就好。」  
「我提是因為……你千萬不要忘了伊斯梅爾，因為他是你朋友。就像我，我也絕對不會忘了薩沙，所以我才莫名其妙跑來煩你。」  
薩沙看著葉爾瑪克。  
「葉子，你……」   
他覺得眼睛刺刺的，糟糕。  
「薩沙你不要哭。你哭我也會哭的。」  
但薩沙知道葉爾瑪克快哭了，於是他拼命振作。  
「……我沒有忘了他。」   
「啊……」  
「我偶爾還會陪他媽媽吃飯呢。」   
「是嗎。」  
「他媽媽很會品酒，弗里茲還會稱讚她。」  
「你男友認識伊斯梅爾的媽媽？」   
「不是，他們不認識……。我會把舒莉婭女士教我的知識講給弗里茲聽，弗里茲聽了就會稱讚我，再教我更多東西。但在我聽起來，她是在稱讚舒莉婭女士，不算是我。」  
「你男友對你很好耶。」  
「他對我很好。不要擔心，葉子。」   
接著，葉爾瑪克語重心長。  
「薩沙，我想到一個辦法了。」  
「甚麼？」  
「叫我一聲『葉爾瑪克大哥』！」  
「大哥？」這是甚麼？  
「讓大哥哥擁抱安慰你啊！你男朋友不在嘛！」  
「葉子……」薩沙感到啼笑皆非。  
「欸，不是葉子，是葉爾瑪克大哥！」  
「是……！葉爾瑪克大哥。」  
「來了！」  
葉爾瑪克一把抱住薩沙。

一輛公車在他們面前停了下來。第一個下車的人是一個揹著很大的包包，大得快跟人一般大，面容像是來是ID國的深膚色青年。他步履輕盈，看都沒看站牌一眼，逕自離去。  
烈陽這時候竟然也很溫暖。  



	19. （十八）咖啡廳ver.2

薩沙去了St.P市的地方法院旁聽。到法院依然需要證件和全身檢查，手機只能開靜音和震動，他不會忘記。  
他要去的是刑事庭，門外有法警看守，法官或是檢察官平鋪直敘的聲音從門縫傳出，薩沙盯著那條縫，側身進門了。卡爾微捲的金髮在左邊旁聽席的第三排外側，他走過去，眼神示意。  
卡爾很專心，所以只是點點頭。薩沙坐下前，站在右席牆邊的一名男子手插口袋，一直看著他，等薩沙坐下了，他向隔壁另一位深色髮的男子耳語。這兩個男子分別是奧托和馬丁，弗里茲的同事。至於弗里茲，他沒在旁聽席，就站在同事前方，著正式的西裝，戴了鑲警徽的領夾。他當然有看見薩沙，薩沙坐下前，朝這個方向看了過來，而他，用手指按按手腕上的錶，露出笑容。  
後面的奧托又低聲對馬丁說了甚麼，恐怕有一半不是工作上的事。  
就位後，薩沙忍不住注意了一下卡爾，不過卡爾對法庭上發生的一切都非常關心，好像當他不存在一樣。

一個小時多後，弗里茲才上了證人席。  
薩沙發現卡爾更加專注了，他知道卡爾在校修習的專業，卡爾對法庭上所有人說的話、做的表情、手勢等等，有濃厚的興趣是很合理的。這樁正在審理的案子，是一件發生在約兩年前的謀殺案，一名經營旅館的男人，某夜被人發現倒臥於離家好幾公里外的荒郊野外，全身佈滿血跡，卻沒有傷痕，唯一一個出血處在後腦勺，在這場審理開庭之前已經確認為致命傷，而血，經檢驗為人血與雞血。  
死者擁有的休旅車停在離家反方向的另一個好幾公里之外，那裏有天然氣管通過，十分好辨認。休旅車的車門和後車箱都是打開的，未緊閉，車上沒有血，也沒發現雞或雞的糞便或羽毛。在這起案件中，第一發現者是死者的鄰居，也是一名男性，大死者八歲，患有色盲症，不過在這起殺人案中的影響似乎不大。這次庭審是為了釐清鄰居何以能在不熟悉的路徑上發現死者，在案發行跡的交代上，這名鄰居模糊不清的不在場證明以及證詞，需要詳查與辯證。  
薩沙自己查過，新聞並沒有報導過這起案子。殺人工具可能是一種鐵器，或是石塊，但死者腦勺髮絲黏著的血塊，經科學化驗後沾染的是一種隕石的粉末。  
所以死者是被甚麼殺死的？隕石？  
死者受了一次重擊便死亡。在絕不可能出現小說情節的推斷確認之下，只能猜測，有人拿了一塊收藏在抽屜或玻璃蓋裡的隕石碎塊，一把擊殺了死者。  
這個人是他的鄰居嗎？  
雞血又是怎麼回事？發現屍體的地方是第一現場嗎？  
這次開庭前，凶器仍沒有被找到。  
但檢察官仍提交了幾項證據，將鄰居提為被告，推上了法庭。  
被告的律師開始詢問弗里茲了，從他與他所帶領的刑事小隊搜刮來的證據，都指向這位鄰居很可能是兇手。  
動機、可疑的不在場證明、凶器。  
薩沙靜靜看著，其實案子本身並沒有引起他太大的興趣，而且連在法庭上聽證，也覺得整起案件很不可信，為了能多和弗里茲在一起、更了解他，薩沙才來。弗里茲肯花時間配合他，那他當然也做得到，並且十分樂意這麼做。被告的律師咄咄逼人，弗里茲很年輕，但很沉穩。薩沙認為即使他和卡爾不在，弗里茲的表現還是不會變。  
不需要太擔心。  
看看手錶，他不能在這裡待太久。  
薩沙安靜地離開了旁聽席。

──我在咖啡廳了。  
薩沙輸入訊息，發送。推開門，清脆的叮叮聲在頭上響起。  
吉瑪坐在咖啡廳最裡面。他側頭望著外面，陰天的白光篩在健康的膚色上，一聽到聲音，他一轉頭，就看見了薩沙。  
「薩沙！」吉瑪嗓門不小，這麼一吆喝，全店的人都聽見了。  
不過吉瑪一點都不害躁。他笑著等薩沙過來。  
「好久不見……」  
薩沙才剛說完，就發現從門口看不見的座位另一側，坐著另一個人。那人從舉起的茶杯抬起頭來，有點緊張地打招呼：「嗨。」然後放下了茶杯，坐好。  
「萬尼亞？」薩沙很訝異，坐下了。  
吉瑪超開心：「你記得啊，我就知道你會記得！」  
「我也記得，你是亞歷山大……」  
「直接稱呼我薩沙吧。」  
「薩沙。」害羞地笑著。  
「你的腳，好了嗎？」薩沙問。  
「不用坐輪椅了，也不用拐杖，他可以自己走了。」  
「跑步呢？軍中的訓練也是嗎？」  
「負重特訓已經上軌道了，對吧。」  
「完成時間不變呢，全體要求一致，很嚴格。」  
「嗯……膝蓋受得了嗎？」  
「我傷到的是肌肉，但下肢訓練倒是還行……」  
「你沒問題啦，立定跳遠可以連跳二十次，比我強。」  
萬尼亞的氣色不錯，仍是個害羞、容易臉紅的少年，從他的談吐感覺起來，是個單純又善良的孩子，笑容宛如天使。這點還是讓薩沙有點疑惑，卻也深覺這就是他之所以會牢牢記住萬尼亞的原因。薩沙去櫃檯點餐，拿出錢包時，米沙──今天他有值班，微笑，並說待會兒把餐點送過去。薩沙只點了一杯覆奶蓋的咖啡。  
回座位時，吉瑪懇切地向薩沙解釋：  
「薩沙，你還記得我說過的嗎？」他突然變得吞吐。「要賠償你。」  
「唉，那件事啊……」   
吉瑪插嘴，他很嚴肅：「這就是賠償你。」  
「甚麼？」  
「讓你和萬尼亞見面。」  
「……嗯？」  
「啊？」  
萬尼亞和薩沙面面相覷。  
恐怕，連萬尼亞都不知道吉瑪打的主意。  
「重逢！我覺得這是很棒的際遇。薩沙你喜歡萬尼亞吧？我感覺得出來。所以我等他傷好，就約他來這裡玩玩，終於！順便讓你們再見一面。」  
「……吉瑪。」薩沙苦笑出來。  
「還是這是個爛點子？」吉瑪的表情真是千變萬化。  
「不，我覺得……」薩沙看向落地窗外，有人在川流不息的馬路對面訓練導盲犬。導盲犬是髮毛很長的黃金獵犬，咧嘴，露出健康的粉紅色舌頭和牙齒。他回頭繼續說，「這樣很好，我很高興。」  
「這樣是……好在哪？」萬尼亞十分不解。  
「這麼說吧，我欠了薩沙一台手機。」  
「咦，欠？吉瑪你弄壞人家的手機嗎？」  
「我想賠給薩沙，但薩沙不要。不過我想，我真的賠償了，薩沙一定不高興；他會收下，可是會不高興。所以，我就……」   
「所以你就找上我嗎？」  
「萬尼亞，你到這裡玩也很開心吧？」  
萬尼亞開始乾笑：「抱歉，吉瑪，我不太懂你的邏輯。」  
可是吉瑪臉不紅氣不喘：「我本來就想找你來St.P市玩。」  
「為了來這趟，我可以被索菲念了很久。我應該要多陪她的。」   
「索菲？你的女友？」  
「是的，我的女朋友。」  
「青梅竹馬吧。」  
「是啊……我在想，」萬尼亞頓了頓，有點不好意思：「是不是要跟她求婚之類的……」  
「求婚？」萬尼亞還是個少年啊！  
「哇，萬尼亞，想不到你是這樣的……」  
「怎樣的？」  
「鴨子滑水，那句話是這麼說的吧。」  
感覺萬尼亞跟米沙、葉爾瑪克一樣大，薩沙就問了：「你幾歲了？」  
「比吉瑪小兩歲，其實沒差多少啦。」  
「這歲數，結婚好像有點早。」  
「噢。因為，我們從小在一起，一直到現在……我不是立刻要跟她求婚，只是在想，也差不多要為這個做打算了。我覺得我們就是要在一起，沒甚麼好遲疑的。」  
  
薩沙的咖啡送來了。  
「請慢用。」米沙連帶端上了笑容。  
奶油覆蓋住咖啡，薩沙看著，奶油不像咖啡或茶，能映出人影。  
有一件事他還沒告訴吉瑪。  
「吉瑪，我有交往對象了。」  
「咦？」  
「我……正在和一個警察交往。」  
看吉瑪愣住的樣子，他準是嚇到了沒錯。  
「警察？男的嗎？」  
「他在市警局上班，刑事組的，年紀比我們都大。」  
「呃，是嗎。我都不知道，你沒跟我說過啊。」  
「軍校很忙吧，我不想打擾你。這種事也不需要昭告天下。」  
「但是……我可是嚇一跳，突然這麼說。」  
「所以之前也沒甚麼聯繫你。」  
薩沙接著說：  
「談戀愛很忙啊，萬尼亞應該也很清楚。」  
「是啊，很忙的。」  
「嗯，你們忙，我就不忙嗎……」  
「吉瑪，你沒有對象嗎？」  
「我有我媽，和弟弟妹妹。很忙。」  
吉瑪有點不服氣：  
「也要忙著關心朋友啊，又不是談戀愛就棄朋友不顧，見色忘友嗎？」  
這點薩沙很贊同：「你說得對，不能忘記朋友。」  
「對啊，你說得不錯喔，吉瑪。」萬尼亞噗吱笑了出來。  
「幹嘛啊你們？」  
吉瑪很悲憤。

＊＊＊ ＊＊＊ ＊＊＊

吉瑪突然憶起了一件事。  
是在聯合舞會時，幫薩沙和他的朋友拍完照片後發生的。  
萬尼亞當時穿著中部校區的制服，坐輪椅，行動不便。舉凡是吃喝如廁的鎖事，吉瑪當仁不讓隨侍在後，一整個舞會下來都拖著萬尼亞跑。拍完照他怕萬尼亞會冷，就轉身把人推進場了。  
場內人聲鼎沸，有點悶，於是吉瑪把萬尼亞推到通往內部迴廊的邊排上。吉瑪問萬尼亞要不要吃點東西，萬尼亞想了想，要了一塊蛋糕。  
他去拿了一塊夾了莓子凍的蛋糕，自己喝了點氣泡酒，喘口氣。  
突然，在抬頭喝酒時，吉瑪瞥見了二樓迴廊上的彼得羅和別佳。  
別佳是西北部軍校的政治部書記，彼得羅則是駐校保防官，隸管理部。都是吉瑪在校比較熟識的長官，他一邊喝、一邊看，看得饒富興味。  
別佳和彼得羅都穿著同系的軍裝，兩人談話談得很深入。談到一半，一名黑髮、戴眼鏡的青年穿插過來，向彼得羅傳話。  
黑髮青年沒有離開，離開的是彼得羅。別佳和那個男人一起望向一樓大廳，這時，吉瑪才發現別佳出於某種原因而沒戴眼鏡。  
別佳似乎想看清楚別的甚麼，所以沒看見視線之下的吉瑪。  
黑髮男子拿下自己的眼鏡，借給了別佳。  
後者戴上，尋著。  
順著別佳的視線，吉瑪望向側門迴廊，一名維安軍衛找上了薩沙談話，但沒過多久，那名執勤的軍人就走了。伊斯梅爾，也就是薩沙的朋友，盯著那人離去的方向好一下子。  
吉瑪果斷放下杯子，上樓找別佳。

「別佳。」  
他喊。  
別佳回過頭，那個黑髮青年也是，眼鏡已經還他，戴回去了。  
「有甚麼事嗎？」  
反應很冷淡。  
「啊……我以為你在找我。」  
「沒有啊。」  
而始終伸出雙手撐住欄杆的黑髮男子，不再向著這邊，掉回頭。  
「發生了甚麼事嗎？」  
「嗯？沒甚麼事。你去跳舞吧，吉瑪。」  
「我要照顧朋友，無法。」  
「顧朋友？你來這裡做甚麼的？」  
「也來交朋友啊。」  
「那你交到新朋友了嗎？」  
「有啊。」吉瑪這下看著黑髮男子。「不就這位？」  
黑髮男子花了點時間才知道吉瑪在說他，於是再轉回頭：「我？」  
可見他還是有在聽。吉瑪說：「請問你是？」  
「瓦西里‧布洛欽，我們學校的監察官。」別佳說。  
但瓦西里沒有要跟吉瑪克套寒暄的意思，仍直望一樓舞廳。於是吉瑪繼續追問別佳：「真的沒有狀況嗎？」  
瓦西里覺得有點煩了，挪了一下鼻樑上的眼鏡：「你哪隻眼睛看到我們有狀況了？」   
「我看到軍衛在盤查非軍校人士。」  
「……是嗎？」別佳上下打量他，只是一瞬間。「那應該只是例行公事。」  
「是喔？」  
「去跳舞吧，吉瑪。不然去吃點東西，軟糖還滿好吃的。」   
「等下總統就要來了，去卡個位吧。」瓦西里依然沒有回頭，自顧自地說。  
「喔，那……好吧。你沒眼鏡，等下看得清楚總統嗎？」  
「我有備用的，不用擔心。」  
「那你怎麼還不去拿？」  
「吉瑪，去顧你的朋友吧。」  
「……好。」   
別佳留下一句話：「好好玩，下週一學校見。」

吉瑪回到一樓的點心桌前，杯子還在，沒動過，卻發現剛剛拿的蛋糕不見了。他隨便張望了一下，發現只有一個穿著白色海軍制服的鬍腮大漢站在附近，正在吃那種蛋糕。  
他有點怒了，其實忽視掉就算了，但他突然想去理論個清楚。  
「喂，你是從這裡拿的蛋糕嗎？」  
吉瑪一個箭步，衝著那個彪形大漢問。  
而那大漢拿著盤子，咀嚼著，被打擾了，當然瞪他。   
「沒人吃我就拿了。」  
「那是我剛放在那裏的！」  
大漢只覺得這小子真奇怪，沒被嚇唬住。  
「……這蛋糕沒下毒，不是總統吃到真是太好了。」他大快朵頤。  
「你……」  
「發生甚麼事了，吉瑪？」  
竟然是彼得羅，一手拿著高腳酒杯，挨近了這邊。吉瑪喜出望外。  
「彼得羅。」  
男子笑了一下，笑容很謹慎，「怎麼了？」但他這回居然是問這名海軍大漢：「德邊科，怎麼了嗎？」  
吉瑪很吃驚。  
這位名叫德邊科的漢子已經把蛋糕完全消滅了，終於可以擅自大嚷：  
「我只是肚子餓了，這小鬼就突然冒出來，說甚麼蛋糕是他的，莫名其妙！而且我哪知？這蛋糕就孤零零地放在那，沒人吃也會被收掉，我是在做好事欸。」  
彼得羅笑了。這到底是好笑在哪？  
「吉瑪，你拿一塊新的吧。」瞧，這人幾乎是憋笑著在建議。  
  
＊＊＊ ＊＊＊ ＊＊＊

薩沙離開了咖啡廳。  
他搭乘地鐵，來到兩個站之外。  
打開手機，數位地圖上顯示了另一間咖啡廳的位置。薩沙從地鐵站出口的地圖認出自己即將要去的那條路、那間店，便切換為通訊軟體，留言──我到了。  
數分鐘之後，薩沙抵達咖啡廳，那間店開在一棟商業建築的露天中庭內，擺在外頭的座位都有附遮雨傘，但現在只有幾頂開著。沒有大門，於是他穿過吊在拱門上的招牌，一走進去，就看見弗里茲和他的同事們坐在顯眼的位置，那一桌沒開傘。  
桌上擺了幾碟吃了一半、刀叉並放閒置在內的盤子。弗里茲正討論得起勁，其他人也幾乎不再理會那些食物，但尚不清楚是不是在談稍早之前在法院的事。按照慣例，那些事務應該早在薩沙來探望前就結束了，他們現在應該在為了繼續接下來的工作放鬆心情，東胡扯西瞎聊。  
今晚弗里茲必須在警局加班，所以薩沙說好了先來看他。  
弗里茲走過來了，「還順利嗎？」薩沙問。  
他的男友握住他的手，親嘴角。  
「很順利。」  
薩沙也回親他。  
奧托和馬丁當然都在後面看著，後者沒說啥的撿了一條落在盤內的冷薯條吃。  
「和朋友見面如何？開心嗎？」  
「嗯。」  
弗里茲細細地觀察他。  
「你還好嗎？」  
「……很好，怎麼了？」  
「伊斯梅爾不是和你見面的朋友同校嗎？」  
「喔……對，是啊。怎麼了嗎？」  
「不是。我只是擔心你……如果想起那件事的話。」  
「我還好，沒事的。」  
弗里茲經手過伊斯梅爾的死亡案。他也知道伊斯梅爾是薩沙非常重視的朋友。在他的經驗裡，他知道很多失去親朋好友的人，會在接下來的數年不斷思念他們，這是很正常的事。他必須體貼，尤其是對薩沙……他很喜歡薩沙。  
薩沙可以待在弗里茲在阿爾布雷希特家的個人房，等他回家。  
「那……我走了。」  
「你要直接去我家嗎？」  
「嗯。」  
「你要做甚麼？」  
「看點書吧。」  
其實薩沙正在為國家科學院級別的獎學金做打算。  
他們低調地吻別。  
「再見。」  
弗里茲說完，轉頭走了。  
奧托和馬丁不忘向隊長的男友伸手示意道別。

薩沙在弗里茲的房間放了幾本學校的指定教科書。  
幾個星期前，他已經完成了系上教授的出題答辯，其中一個科目抽題時，他發現那不是擅長、準備周全的部分，但仍強硬地作答。但成績還可以，可見教授喜歡他的思維，大過於黑白分明的既定答案。  
聽到聲響時，薩沙猛地從沙發床上醒來。  
深夜了，弗里茲回家了。他半夢半醒地望向腳的方向，弗里茲一直躡手躡腳地走來走去。一下子翻看用筆夾著進度的書籍書封、一下子吃他從廚房拿來的冷輕食、開手機、關手機、慢慢拆開一些紙做成的文件，輕弄搗鼓著些私人物品。冷輕食沒有氣味，貼心地不會擾醒薩沙。  
視線不佳，不過弗里茲吃的好像是一碗料多味美的沙拉。  
接著，薩沙的腦後亮起了一盞燈，光線從後方散射過來。隱約的水聲，不很吵，弗里茲在洗澡。  
薩沙掀開毯子，坐了起來。  
他光著腳，打開浴室的門。  
「薩沙？」浴室裡，弗里茲濕淋淋的，一絲不掛。他驚訝地抹著臉，關水龍頭：「吵醒你了嗎？抱歉。」  
但薩沙直接走進浴室，帶上門。  
「一起洗吧，我睡著了，想洗澡……但沒洗。」  
「你是不是睡傻了？」  
「沒有啊。」  
他一臉認真，卻揉了揉眼。  
見狀，弗里茲便拿起蓮蓬頭，往薩沙身上灑水。  
「啊……！」  
薩沙的襯衫濕透了，黏在皮膚上，平坦的胸部，腰的線條若隱若現。  
太誘人了。  
於是他們一起熬夜，洗了一場清醒又愉快的澡。


	20. （十九）圖書館

每一位天使都是可怖的。然而，嗚呼，  
我卻歌頌你們，幾乎致命的靈魂之鳥們，   
雖然了解你們。多俾亞的日子哪兒去了，  
那時最光耀者中的一位站在簡樸的房門口，   
為了旅行而略事偽裝從而不再可怕；   
（少年朝著少年，當他好奇地向外張望時）。   
如今要是那位大天使，那危險的，自星座後面   
僅僅向下朝我們挪動一步：我們的心臟都   
會提起來令我們斃命。你們是誰呢？

～出自《杜伊諾哀歌》，第二首

註：翻譯為台灣商務於2005年出版的版本，譯者劉明皓


	21. （二十）豪宅ver. 3

一個星期過得很快，卡爾要回國了。  
這一個禮拜St.P市的天氣仍很不錯，這意味著卡爾坐飛機回去時不會遇到雷雨。  
卡爾在回國前一天來見弗里茲最後一面，拜訪時他帶了一束沒有裝飾、也沒有綁結的花。那種花屬百合科，色澤橘紅，花瓣的上沿透光，看起來有點像鬱金香。  
薩沙接過花時沒詢問種類。阿爾布雷希特家只有弗里茲、一個幫傭和薩沙在，另一名幫傭兼司機不在，顯得這座宅邸過於寬廣，或許卡爾的來訪正是時候。但弗里茲人在二樓，薩沙自然地幫忙應門。  
「弗里茲呢？」  
「在樓上……你先到客廳等一下吧？」  
卡爾望向薩沙後方，一邊遞出手裡的花束。  
「啊，謝謝。」  
卡爾逕自跨了進來，「我去找一下他。」  
「他應該在書房。」  
「好的。」  
薩沙趁這段空檔，到廚房修剪花莖、把花裝在水瓶裡。他打理好，卡爾出現在廚房門外，問：「幫傭不在嗎？」  
「不在花園嗎？」薩沙彎腰，把剪斷的莖部扔進垃圾桶。  
「嗯，沒看到人呢。」  
「說不定去買菜了。」但他突然想起另一名幫傭把車開出門了。這個家一共有幾輛車？  
「那真糟，想喝點茶……」  
「你要喝？弗里茲也要喝嗎？」  
「是，我想拿進書房裡。」  
「那我來泡吧，你等一下。你們想喝哪一種，E式還是R式？或是……也有煎茶，只要把茶葉放進熱開水裡。」  
「煎茶？J國的茶葉？那好喝嗎？」  
「不那麼濃，但別具風味。」  
「那煎茶好了，麻煩你。」  
薩沙轉向流理台上的收納櫃，抬起手，打開左邊數來的第二扇門。找到印著異國文字的茶罐以後，開電爐大火煮水。卡爾沒有離開，手抱胸倚著門，看他低著頭、露出脖子忙碌。水開了，備茶碗，從一座收納櫃取得的，那裡面也疊放著多出來的玻璃杯和整套的EU式茶器。他拿茶碗時才發現卡爾還沒走，留在門邊。他慢慢轉開茶罐的蓋子。再從玻璃罐裡拿出夾子，夾出細如針絲的茶葉，放入茶碗裡的沸水中。薩沙的動作很熟練。  
「來。」他把一切需要的餐具都放在一張長形的端盤上。  
卡爾接過去，端盤上除了兩個茶碗，還有茶巾、一瓶用小保溫瓶，裝著剛煮好的熱水，以及一罐用方型玻璃小罐裝起來的煎茶葉、小茶夾。他看了薩沙一眼，但沒說甚麼多餘的。  
「謝謝。」  
不過卡爾終究還是說了：  
「……難怪弗里茲會喜歡你。」  
但說不定不是他原本在心裡想的。薩沙對此不知道該做甚麼反應。

薩沙把卡爾送的花放在弗里茲的房間裡。放在會客室有種說不出來的奇異感，可能是花種的關係，於是他擺上了弗里茲房內的一張透圓狀透明玻璃、三支鐵腳撐於其上的桌子。那是一張咖啡桌，他常會在那張桌子旁讀書寫字。  
他不想待在房內於是回到了廚房。他倒了一杯水來喝。  
涅斯托爾發了一張照片到他的手機。那是一本外文書，幾張的內頁，留言：「這好像是小少爺你在找的書」，「要幫你買嗎」，「寄給你？」薩沙捧著手機還在思索，想問他是在哪裡看到的，但是，「薩沙，」他猛地抬頭，是卡爾，「我明天就要走了。方便加一下你的手機嗎？」說著，他拿出了自己的手機，「不好意思，我跟弗里茲說，我自己來跟你加，不然直接用他的手機加好像不太有禮貌。」卡爾站在他前面了，正單手操作手機，叫出程式。  
薩沙很快跳開朋友的對話欄，也找出自己的。  
他們互加了對方，沒甚麼不順利的地方。  
「以後說不定還會來你們的大學，我覺得還會用上的。」  
「……我們好像沒聊甚麼，希望以後有機會。」  
「喔，我很忙，這沒甚麼。我也沒跟弗里茲聊太多，他太忙了，很不巧，所以我今天來了。」  
「嗯。歡迎你再來。弗里茲有說甚麼嗎？」  
「他？他沒說甚麼，大概很想你吧，剛跟我在書房的時候。」  
見薩沙有些尷尬，卡爾又說：「他很喜歡你啊，我知道。」  
再一次，薩沙不知道該怎麼回應。  
「你那隻手，受傷了嗎？」  
於是薩沙看了眼仍拿著手機的右手，戴著黑色的薄手套。  
「這是義肢。」  
「咦？是嗎？看不出來。我只是覺得，這種天氣還戴深色的手套，好像是有甚麼原因……我看你一直都戴著。抱歉，如果有不快的回憶，當我沒問吧。」  
「還好，不會。」  
薩沙想了一下，說。  
「不想讓人不悅，所以都戴著手套。」  
「是嗎。弗里茲……不討厭吧？」  
「他……」  
薩沙突然臉紅了。  
卡爾別過頭，揚起嘴角：「那我別問了。」  
回二樓前，他向薩沙說：「弗里茲其實不像表面上那樣強硬，他也喜歡一些柔軟的東西，例如你……還有我。他是個好人，雖然有些地方討厭了點，但我認為那些討人厭的部分，來自於他的剛強，你也不會因此責備他，對吧？他就拜託你照顧了。」  
他看著卡爾消失在廚房門口。  
他會的。

＊＊＊ ＊＊＊ ＊＊＊

與伊斯梅爾相識的地方，是在St.P市的一座教堂。  
他們利用學校的長假期間參加了那裡的短期義工活動，但理由各不相同，伊斯梅爾是為了增加履歷上的項目，並換取軍校規定的義務勞動時數，而薩沙純粹為了自己關心的議題而去。  
那次的義工活動是協助失能者聽講道。主題是原罪與身心傷殘之間的關係。伊斯梅爾認為這種連結是可笑的、邏輯不通，但一些萬念俱灰的失能者喪失了經營日常生活的熱情後，投入到另一種極端的想法內，他們住了進去，深深認為自己有錯，所以重病、遇上意外……突然之間，他們成為不完全的人。神為了懲罰他們而令其苦痛。  
薩沙也失去了一隻手。但沒人看得出來，他受到良好的照顧，不曾想過自己是否真的那麼堅強。義工的服務台鋪設於教堂外，一張方形長桌，樸實無華，宛如從離這裡最近的學校借來，但其實平常儲藏於教堂的地下室。站在服務台旁的薩沙，右手戴著深色手套，從桌子拿起一疊文宣，分發活動相關的單張簡介。  
義工為兩人一組行動，緣分使然，和他配在一起的那個人，就是伊斯梅爾。或許是年齡相近的緣故，他們才會被湊在一起，後來薩沙才知道，其他組的年紀幾乎都比他們倆都大。  
而伊斯梅爾比他大一歲，發育期的男孩差個一歲，可能在體格、氣氛上就差很多。不過還好，薩沙覺得他們就像同齡的孩子，談得了很多話。  
但那時的伊斯梅爾幾乎沒有主動跟他聊天，他很冷漠，想要用最不費力氣的方式，完成最多的事。  
伊斯梅爾當時好像沒有很想認識薩沙。  
殊不知後來……  
教堂外風很大。  
一陣風往擺放著傳單的桌面唦地襲來，也吹得薩沙的頭髮亂飛。那幾天的風一陣陣的，偶爾會突然一勁兒吹，把教堂後覆蓋住墳墓的沙子吹得到處都是。薩沙趕緊用一隻手壓住桌上的雜物，免得東西被吹下地，伊斯梅爾本來在指示牌旁，但他立刻過來了，用手裡的一塊很大的益智積木鎮住傳單。  
益智積木五顏六色，薩沙撿起了地上的紙單。伊斯梅爾見薩沙看著這個玩具，於是解釋了這個本來他沒有的東西：「剛才一個小孩哭鬧，把不喜歡的東西塞給我，就是這個積木。」  
「那個小孩是跟媽媽一起來的嗎？」  
「是，他們進教堂了。」   
「積木要不要還給他的母親？」  
「是要還回去沒錯，但現在也滿有用的不是嗎。」  
講完，伊斯梅爾又自己走開，當他的導引、發他的傳單。  
又過了一個禮拜，這天有盲人來參加活動，一個人拄導盲棍，亦步亦趨地沿著階梯往上走。薩沙沒有幫他，但目不轉睛地看著。盲人來到教堂門前時，薩沙才上前，輕輕拉住他的手，引導到桌子前。  
「喔，這位難道是個天使嗎？」  
在薩沙牽引他的手時，沒想到這位盲人會說這樣的話，於是愣了一下，而盲人感覺到了。  
「天使呆住了。」  
「我不是天使。」  
「不，你是天使。感謝上帝，還是鐵做成的美好天使。」  
薩沙只好微笑。他牽引這名盲人的手，摸到桌上的一疊點字卡上。  
「可以嗎？我為您解說吧。」  
盲人狀似答非所問：「沒問題，我自己看。我可以感覺到陽光。」  
說完，他握著卡片自己進去了。  
薩沙轉回頭來，發現伊斯梅爾一直看著這邊。  
  
＊＊＊ ＊＊＊ ＊＊＊

他們在二樓聊天聊到傍晚，之後，弗里茲親自把卡爾送到門口。薩沙不由得把手伸進襯衫，摸著肩膀上浮出的疤，傍晚的後花園也吹起了涼風，他從廚房後門進屋。  
弗里茲希望薩沙能和他一起到機場送卡爾離境，薩沙有空，答允了。  
當晚他們又做愛了，薩沙感覺到側腹好像被剝了一層下來，宛如某個部位被吃掉了一般。  
躺在弗里茲身邊，他的雙頰因高潮未退而緋紅。窩在毯子裡望著弗里茲的鼻梁和側面的凌厲顏線，他突然對弗里茲做出一個不曾有過的要求。  
「甚麼？」弗里茲瞪著他，與其是疑問不如說是驚呼。  
「……不行嗎？沒關係，的確很奇怪，算了……」   
「可以說說為什麼你會……」  
「畢竟我是個男孩子吧……沒關係，算了……」  
「……你很想嗎……」   
「……有點想。」  
弗里茲沉默不語。  
「從第一次看見你開始，你就讓我好驚訝。」  
「是嗎。」  
「你想要的話……」  
「就像想看極光吧，但沒看見也不會怎麼樣。」  
「不要用這種比喻……好奇怪，我們正在做愛……。」  
「弗里茲，可以嗎？」  
「……好啊，如果你想要的話。不懂的，我可以教你。」  
於是薩沙深看著弗里茲。  
他轉過頭，躺在自己散亂的頭髮上，凝望天花板。  
那裡一片黯淡的雪白，空無一物。


	22. （二十一）機場

飛機在航道上轉向，駛離航廈，消失在雲層裡。  
薩沙看得入迷。他甚至把手放在欄杆上，只為了想看清不斷縮小的機翼。  
逆風飛行，飛得又高又快。  
飛吧。  
他和弗里茲到速食店吃了點東西，在那裡，兩人放鬆心情地使用各自的手機。涅斯托爾傳訊息問薩沙──想念他養的貓嗎？專程帶回去給他看喔。而薩沙回傳的是──你和貓都過得好嗎？  
回程換薩沙開車。到家後，薩沙和弗里茲一沾床就雙雙睡著。他們太累了。  
入夜的時間敲敲後退，這塊大陸的氣候漸漸變得寒冷，有一位名叫秋天的女士再度回歸了這片土地。


	23. （二十二）舞池

走在人行道時，常會聽到身後傳來一陣沙沙沙的聲音。以為是狗跺著步伐靠近，但一轉過頭去看，卻沒有看見狗。  
只有樹葉在腳邊滾動，發出沙沙聲。樹葉愈乾燥，聲響愈明顯，尤其是這個季節。

時間過得很快。  
又是一個新的年頭，煙火棒插在路旁的雪堆裡，雪又融化，底部冒出雜草的新芽。  
中學的會考已經結束很久了，娜佳就讀的大學不是在St.P市，人已經獨立在外搬離此處，和薩沙一樣慢慢建立了新的生活圈，而葉爾瑪克……則沒有上任何一間學校。其實他表現得不錯了，但仍是沒有上理想中的大學。葉爾瑪克想去東部的大學就讀。  
這意味著葉爾瑪克需要花一年的時間服軍役。據薩沙所知，葉爾瑪克打算循規蹈矩地去服役，這表示他的姊姊芭芙莉娜從態度持平也轉為同意此事。  
嘿！稱讚我吧！我為國家打仗我驕傲的啊！  
葉爾瑪克在群組叫囂。  
薩沙拿著手機，微笑中帶著些許苦澀。他不是不相信葉子的適應力，不過他很擔心。芭芙莉娜似乎認識幾個有頭有臉的軍人，但更詳細的，薩沙並不清楚。  
下一屆的畢業舞會薩沙參加了，娜佳略施脂粉打點了輕妝，穿著禮服和高跟鞋，一陣子不見，好像變得更成熟了點，由於太過開心變得吵吵鬧鬧的她朝薩沙奔跑過來，飛散的長髮、膨脹開來的裙子，看著就像一朵隨風飄揚的花朵一般。娜佳撲向了薩沙，抱著他的脖子轉了一圈，裙子揚起、粉紅色的長髮揚起，笑容綻放。  
薩沙你好美！  
娜佳衝著他大喊。  
娜佳妳也很美。薩沙笑道，以前幾乎是很少看娜佳這樣的裝扮的。他穿著馬甲背心出席，一進場就被眼尖的她攔截。然而──  
才沒有你美！沒你帥啊！  
實在太久不見了，娜佳像是蹭玩偶一般拼命擁抱薩沙。  
而葉爾瑪克要她別一直纏著薩沙。芭芙莉娜也陪弟弟來了，是一名十分英氣的美麗女性，跟葉爾瑪克一樣都留著長髮，編成一條長長的雙股辮。針對葉爾瑪克入伍的問題，她並不擔心。  
薩沙和娜佳跳了一支舞，後者嘆氣，嘟噥薩沙要是她男友就好了，這可嚇了薩沙一跳。娜佳聳聳肩，忙不迭道並不真是那個意思，她可是把薩沙和其他兩個人都當成自己的閨密，但也難怪，薩沙條件很好，早早就被人訂走，大概有多少人暗地扼腕吧。  
是嗎，他可不曉得有被那麼多人喜歡。  
說不定那個尤里卡也對薩沙感興趣。  
怎麼可能？那個人是討厭他吧。薩沙完全不這麼覺得。  
討厭到一種程度，也是一種有興趣。  
還有這種事嗎……。  
說到這個，涅斯托爾找你聊過這些嗎？  
這個嘛……  
涅斯托爾沒能來畢業舞會，但寄了禮物給娜佳和葉爾瑪克。其實在去年那一屆的畢業舞會，涅斯托爾也送了禮物給薩沙，穿著西裝的他，掛在耳垂的墜子如星塵般醒目。他用修長的手指嵌住一個長方盒，遞上來。  
拆開後，是一支Visconti牌的鋼筆。  
「謝謝，很實用的禮物呢。」薩沙道完謝，悵然：「但我沒準備禮物……」  
「不用不用，是我自己準備的，不用回禮呦。」  
「但你就要離開這裡了。」薩沙摸著盒子的外膜。  
「噯，小少爺在想我了嗎？好高興呢。」宛如貓一般笑著。  
「大家都會寂寞的。」明明是快樂的場合，薩沙卻覺得心酸。  
「我才不會寂寞呢。」但涅斯托爾說。  
「咦？」  
「總有一天會回來的，要等我喔。」  
「嗯……你說的是甚麼意思？」  
「你知道的，我並不是R國人，但也不屬於任何一國，是個流浪者，而我只認這裡了。你們都會好好的，我也是，到時候還能見面的，相信我吧。」  
「……你的意思是，就算是十年後才能見，也是嗎？」  
「怎麼不是？」  
「到那時候……」  
「見到面一定會有情緒，有感情。這就表示我和你的關係很重要。我會期待那個時候來的。」  
「好的……涅斯托爾，你說得對。我相信你。」  
霎時，涅斯托爾一秒憐愛地看著他：「你真可愛，薩沙。」  
語畢，涅斯托爾親了他一下太陽穴旁邊的頭髮，摸他的頭，走下階梯點菸。  
薩沙仍覺悵然，於是回過頭去。  
娜佳離開舞池，去場邊找她的其他朋友。薩沙看了很欣慰，他再邀了芭芙莉娜跳舞。  
「……你是不是在想念某些事？」  
察覺了他的心情，芭芙莉娜問。  
「嗯，這裡……很懷念。但我覺得自己不是這裡的人了。」他回答她：「我想……我應該去想念未來會發生的事才對。」  
「你是指我弟弟的事嗎？」  
「那個也有，但是，我認為是全部……。」  
「你指的東西叫做『祝福』。」  
「祝福？」  
「是啊，祝福。」  
「我願葉爾瑪克平安喜樂。這樣嗎？」  
「你是在對葉爾瑪克說嗎？對著神說嗎？還是……對我說？」  
「對著……神吧。」他不確定。  
「祂會聽見的。」  
「……祂會聽見的。」芭芙莉娜再說了一次。

薩沙拿出鋼筆，簽字在一張又一張的獎學金申請文件。  
他坐在人行道旁，喝完紙杯裡的咖啡才走。落葉滾動著。  
僅僅過了幾個月，這些事都變成異常遙遠。  
他買了一張明信片，但又換成能折疊的卡片。卡片寄給北部訓區，那是葉爾瑪克服役的位置。以鋼筆寫下──  
──我願葉爾瑪克平安喜樂。


	24. （二十三）畫廊

22.5×15.5，這幅畫的尺寸。  
很小的一幅畫，薩沙盯著看，想看清楚畫中的細節。  
「畫得真細啊。」安妮雅說。  
確實，部分筆畫感覺需要拿放大鏡看才行。  
「我聽過一個作家，晚年創作是把所有的東西密密麻麻地寫在一張小片紙上。一整段的文章，但字很小很小。那個作家是哪國人，叫甚麼……。」  
「為什麼要那樣寫作呢？」  
「我也不曉得，不過聽起來很酷。」  
「會不會是……跟讀不讀得到無關？是一種密碼。」薩沙猜測。  
「密碼？怎麼說。」  
「如果能讀得到就讀得到，讀不到，也沒關係。」  
「但讀不到怎麼辦，不就失去意義了。」  
「或許那只是讓人知道，那裏有一篇文章吧，是真的文章，裡面也真的有東西。不過，讀不成也沒關係……」  
「你的意思是，字很大或很小，都跟文章本身能不能讀沒有關係嗎？」  
「我不太懂……。」安妮雅附議。  
「嗯，沒關係。」  
「我知道了，就像你哥哥現在這樣子。我也覺得不了解你所想的也沒關係，但我感覺到了，我覺得你這樣想也不錯，很善良的想法。」  
薩沙好奇問：「弗里茲，不錯是甚麼意思？善良？」  
弗里茲回答他：「包容。看畫需要包容心。」  
他們又一起看了那幅畫，由於畫很小，因此這種看是反反覆覆地。  
新興畫家的畫展矗立著各式各樣的人，但不是甚麼打扮都有，環顧這座雙層回字型的展間，有一種是西裝筆挺、看起來很有錢的企業鉅子，或是家財萬貫的名媛，都是收到邀請函才會到這裡來露臉。甚至有些看起來面熟，可能是出現在電視上的演員，連舉手投足都像在綜藝節目作秀，形象給人臃腫虛浮的感覺。有名聲、地位與金錢的人，在某種時刻會讓人覺得似乎在哪裡見過他們的樣子，而在以前的年代，很可能是在畫裡看過。  
除了政商名流，還有一些人是藝術家，穿著更輕快隨興，薩沙覺得如果是用看的，這些人比較貼近他自己的感覺，而那些藝術家也是在成為藝術家的路上，一種現在進行式，不能真正用藝術養活自己，介於一般人與藝術家之間。弗里茲不是政商人士也不是名流，只是認識當中的一些人，買得起幾件畫，比起不會買畫看畫的人，多了幾個標籤，但也不完全屬於那一群。說是附庸風雅，可能是，不過弗里茲確實會看畫，他喜歡一些不那麼抽象的畫，太抽象的，倒也不是完全不能接受。  
在一群一群西裝價格不斐到能夠錙銖必較的高人當中，會看見幾個低調的老人穿越而過，他們靜靜看畫，穿著正式打了領帶，在老花眼鏡下翻閱型錄，必要時找人詢問畫的資訊，並偷偷向正在成為藝術家的那些人物，分享自己對畫作的看法。這也是那種會默默買畫的人。  
弗里茲希望薩沙能在這裡中看到自己喜歡的畫。薩沙問他為什麼，得到的答案是，如果沒看到喜歡的，那來這裡就沒意義了。  
弗里茲沒有真的一定要買畫的意思，薩沙也是。  
安妮雅則自己拿著水果香檳到處看畫。  
邀請函是弗里茲的父親威廉給的，威廉的友人們也收到這場財團資助的畫展邀約，例如，羅贊費爾德先生。  
他十足體面地帶著外孫久彌鷺明出席畫展。聽說不僅中學生涯，久彌鷺明的大學生涯都將在本地渡過，之後再回J國。他的外公非常關心久彌鷺明，處處帶著他見世面。在確定久彌鷺明並不與自己念同一間學校後，羅贊費爾德先生輕描淡寫地表示他記得薩沙，這讓薩沙不知怎地覺得毛骨悚然。  
認識的人當中，只有米沙跟自己是同一個學校的，這已經是相當慶幸。雖然不同系，但米沙又成了學弟。  
薩沙又想起了久彌鷺明談過J國畫的事。久彌鷺明正和安妮雅一起看畫，他們相處起來感覺不錯。  
接著他看見那幅畫了。  
在回型迴廊的內側展間，一幅非常大的畫，綠色，幾乎占住一整面牆，每道邊長約二至三公尺，正方形的畫。綠色的線佈滿整片畫面，每一條線都是深淺不同的藍色、綠色系的顏料繪成，仔細看，每一道線就像是拿鉛筆細密地刻下來的一樣。薩沙停在這幅畫前，驚異地望著，是的，這麼近，卻感覺很遠；輕飄飄的線條宛如風的流向，彷彿快將他整個人捲入畫中。  
「您對這幅畫很有興趣嗎？第23頁可以讀到作品的資訊，是四聯畫的其中一幅。」  
一名穿著吊帶褲、戴蝴蝶領結、繫緊長髮的少年突然出現在他身旁，手裡抱著一份可以遮住整個胸膛的畫展型錄。薩沙回過神來，望向他，但一時之間不知如何言語，少年大概認為這種眼神太駭人了，安撫客人似地繼續說：「不好意思，打擾到您了嗎？我看您盯著這幅畫很長一段時間了……」  
「啊，是的……」薩沙點點頭，言不由衷，他只想把心神暫時放在這幅畫上。少年知道了，深思著，好心地補充：「我一直在這裡，所以可以跟您掛保證，沒有人像您看這幅畫看那麼久。」  
「咦……」  
少年笑稱：「大家都是看個一兩秒，就跑到旁邊喝酒了，這裡畢竟不是美術館或博物館，是賣畫的地方。」  
薩沙抬頭望著畫。  
「這幅畫那麼大，很貴吧。」   
「噢，差不多是的，但也不一定。您有想要購買的打算嗎？」  
「不，沒有……我只是隨口說說。抱歉。」  
「您看起來面色不好。難道這幅畫讓您想起甚麼了嗎？」  
「嗯……我不知道。」  
「偶爾會有這種狀況。有人看了畫展裡的某幅畫，激動地大喊，我要買下它。不過，也不是非常常見就是了。如果您不介意，我會轉告給畫家的。」  
「轉告？轉告他甚麼呢？」  
「有人看到他的畫很有感觸，雖然不曉得是為甚麼。通常理由是很私密的，我不會去問的。」  
但薩沙不是很肯定：「即使不知道原因，也要跟他說嗎？」  
「嗯，畫家自己也獲得了感觸，我只能這麼說。那代表他的畫能夠觸動人心，這是他的工作，不是嗎？」  
薩沙了解了，點點頭，然後，出於某種不和諧感，再仔細觀察這名少年。令人驚異的是，這名少年的年紀非常輕，他就像是坐在教室裡穿戴整潔的模範生一樣，卻出現在這種充斥著成年人、風流藝事和錢幣印製得特別精緻的場合裡，這樣的孩子，竟然擔當一家藝廊畫展的解說員？他再低頭看看少年的胸前，那裏掛著一張名牌，上面寫著：露希菲勒。  
「露希菲勒？」  
少年回過頭去，  
一位德高望眾的老者走了過來，「布肯南大使，您來了啊！您好。」他說。  
真是收放自如到太過異常，薩沙很吃驚。但露希菲勒正認真地在向薩沙道歉：「不好意思，我先行暫離了。您可以再欣賞與這幅畫放在一起的，其它三幅畫作，也都很美。型錄的22到25頁都在講這組四聯畫，請您參考看看。」  
少年與白髮的老者一起走了，但走得不是非常遠，薩沙看見他將老者引介給一路上遇上的要人們。  
「這位就是布肯南大使……」  
露希菲勒擺手，大使與名家們眼神交流、鄭重握手。  
薩沙不再偷聽，他再度望著這張畫。  
他還不知道畫的名字，於是他找到了鑲在畫作下方邊緣的小標籤，那裏如露希菲勒言談中透露的，沒有標記，還沒被人買走。  
這幅畫的名字是──是個很簡單易懂的名字。  
深深地呼吸後，薩沙仍看著畫。  
  
型錄裡留藏了展出的畫，不只是畫了那幅綠畫的畫家，還有其他新秀畫家。  
坐在床上，薩沙翻閱著型錄，他仔細看了一幅名叫「Sorcière」的畫，「Sorcière」是F國文裡「魔女」的意思。但這幅畫，怎麼看都不像魔女，跟那幅很大的一號綠畫一樣，是由幾何線條、色塊、抹痕疊加繪成的抽象畫，這個畫展展出的，幾乎都是類似的畫。《魔女》是一幅很暗的畫，這種暗讓人感覺到中世紀獵殺女巫壓抑、混亂與恐怖的氣氛。  
弗里茲沒有表示他喜不喜歡今天的畫展，後來也沒有問薩沙他最喜歡那一幅。出於某種不可解釋的因素，薩沙認為他忘了問也很好。  
停留在同一頁，薩沙發了會兒呆。  
坐在身旁的弗里茲這時說：「睡吧？」  
於是薩沙闔起型錄，側身放到了床下的地毯上。就在要把重心挪回來躺下睡覺時，突然眼前變得一片暗，他受到了一點驚嚇。  
那是一片布做的軟物，快速地從身後繞到眼前，纏住了薩沙的眼睛。薩沙很慌張，舉起手想立刻撥下，但一雙指節分明的手柔和但強勁地阻止他，抱住他。這是弗里茲的手，他用這雙手，在這張床上……觸摸他很多很多次，薩沙當然認得出來，從皮膚、身體、感覺……。  
耳朵、脖子，傳遞來一道鬼魂走來的細小腳印。弗里茲抽離他的嘴，薩沙似乎愣在那裡，沒有說話、也沒有反抗，饒富興味地，弗里茲多加進了舌尖，繼續在這幅身體踏出潮濕的腳印，於是薩沙反應了，發出碎不成形的微弱氣音，聽起來像是一張塑膠紙被撕開了那樣。  
房間裡愈來愈多塑膠紙被撕開的聲音，連續的、更完整的，怎麼會有那麼多塑膠紙？弗里茲的房間沒有這種素材，也沒製造這種垃圾。  
另一種聲音接續出現了，驚弓之鳥那般，薩沙覺得吃驚。  
弗里茲強而有力的手，扒開了他用來當作睡衣的薄襯衫，一排從胸口連綴到腹部的紐扣，發出縫線啪啦、啪啦被扯斷的聲音，薩沙文不對題地、混亂地想著，到底有幾個鈕扣被扯掉了……？一隻手驀地伸進來，貼到他的右胸上。  
「……弗里茲。」  
終於喊他的名字了，名字的主人被摟住、被弄得亂七八糟。他好喜歡他變成這樣。  
「……不舒服嗎？」  
「不是……要做……要做，是嗎？」  
「是啊，超想吃掉你。」  
「……我的眼睛……」  
「領帶啊，會不會太緊。今天開心嗎？還想更開心嗎……」  
「你直接說上床或做愛很開心吧……」  
「做愛愉快。我想教你些別的。」  
「這個，我知道……」薩沙其實覺得這不算特別。  
「我會小心，不會弄傷你。」怎麼捨得弄傷他。  
「……你要做甚麼？」  
「就像你的眼睛。可以把你綁起來嗎？」   
薩沙沉默了一會兒。「綁法？哪一種……」他問。  
弗里茲親吻領帶下的鼻尖、嘴唇。「很多種。如果你不喜歡，跟我說就好。」  
「但是，該怎麼跟你說……」他知道發生性關係時很多的拒絕都是……  
「你說兩次Arrêtez就好。」「Arrêtez」是F國文的「停」的意思。  
「不過別亂用喔。」他補充，遮住眼睛的薩沙實在好可愛。  
所有的感覺都放大了，薩沙很敏感。的確很愉快……這雙手沿著他的身體撫摸，甚至能讓薩沙內識到自己的體態有多纖細，他的手臂形狀、腿型、從腰部突出的骨頭，肌膚的厚度，都像是一塊塊分解開來的肉體，端到薩沙的意識前，讓他有充足的時間端詳。這些都是他身上的東西，支解的軀塊並不噁心，因為那都是模擬出來的意識體，意識的長相是這些肉的形狀，哀號著、焚燒著、呻吟著，隨著快感的切割、混和、攪弄，血水、或是痛覺……匯流成液體，皮膚作為容器，顫抖地讓液體淹了上來，殘肢段塊被浸淫了。他在裡面，卻能從外面往內看。邏輯顛倒的性快感讓薩沙暗暗地感到吃驚。  
這是他的身體嗎……這種脫離他的思想，獨自享樂著的自己的一部分，太詭異了。  
薩沙皺起眉頭，被壓在床上，有點痛、也覺得快樂。  
他的雙手被另一條領帶，綁縛在背後。高潮淹沒他的時候，根本連抓住浮木和草根的機會都沒有。  
太激烈了、快受不了了。薩沙差點要咬下去，床單、弗里茲的肩膀，都好。  
潮紅的、虛脫了的臉頰被親吻著。弗里茲緊摟著坐在他身上的薩沙，在最後一刻扯開了他身後的結，解放了的薩沙，伸手抱住了弗里茲的銀髮，緊緊、緊緊地抱住。直到綁住眼睛的領帶也鬆開了，薩沙仍閉著眼，緊抱他。  
意識與身體終於結合了起來，雖然是自然發生的，薩沙卻覺得好費力。無來由的感傷從兩者之間靜靜地流產出來，好似一塊快要死亡的畸胎。

趴在床上的薩沙，散亂的蜜色髮淌在毯子外，昏睡著。  
模糊的視線裡，好像看見了弗里茲房內那座暗紅色的鋼琴。  
耳邊傳來聲響，可是和鋼琴的琴鍵和這聲音對不起來。  
薩沙覺得奇怪，於是從毯子下艱難、緩慢地翻身，往床尾看去時，他愣了一下，突然之間就全醒了。  
弗里茲拿著手機，在拍他。  
音量很微弱，幾乎聽不見，但薩沙聽到了。一下子，薩沙從枕頭上坐起，說：「你在幹嘛？」  
不等弗里茲回答，他一把搶過弗里茲的手機，盯往螢幕。  
「薩……」  
連名字都沒說完，裸著上半身的薩沙非常可怕、冷峻地瞪了過來。  
不會分享、只是私藏……他會說這種鬼話嗎？  
幸好弗里茲沒有，但是薩沙邊檢查弗里茲的手機，一邊瞪他。  
弗里茲沒能說甚麼，他也很嚴肅。只要他開口，薩沙就殺氣騰騰地看過來。  
檢查完，薩沙甚麼都沒說，把手機還給了弗里茲。  
「請不要再做這種事了。」他冷言警告，然後，掉頭躺下。


	25. （二十四）地鐵

窩在狹擠的座位裡翻開詩集，讀到：

……我知道，  
你們如此欣喜地觸摸對方，是因為愛撫能持續，  
因為為你們，你們這些溫柔的，所覆蓋起來的  
斑痕並不會縮減；因為在它下面你們會察覺  
那純粹的綿延。這樣你們在擁抱中  
彼此幾乎承諾了永恆。然而，你們  
經受住了那初瞥所致的恐怖和窗前的渴望，  
以及那第一條共同的通道，有一次經過花園：  
戀愛的人們，你們那時還會是這樣嗎？如果你們  
將彼此舉到嘴邊啜飲──：一盞接著一盞：  
哦，可是那飲者如何奇特地迴避自己的行為啊。  
  
檢查封面，原來是《杜伊諾哀歌》的第二首詩。

註：翻譯為台灣商務於2005年出版的版本，譯者劉明皓


	26. （二十五）河畔大道ver.3

隔天。  
有咖啡的味道。咖啡讓人清醒。  
「我不應該那麼做……很抱歉。」  
「弗里茲，你得跟我討論。這種事，我都有跟你討論……。」  
「……你躺著的樣子實在太好看了。」弗里茲插著腰，低語。  
不到抓狂，但薩沙覺得非常荒謬：「這不是理由。」   
「對不起，是我的錯。我不會再這樣了，薩沙。」弗里茲很慎重地道歉。  
一整個白天，在學校、在家裡，薩沙仍感到心煩意亂。

睡不著。  
躺在另一半邊的薩沙，睡到一半，醒來。他凝望著天花板試著想了想，怎麼會這樣？集中精神，確定剛剛沒有作夢。  
他看了眼身旁的弗里茲，黑暗中，銀色的髮絲熟睡、沉默地反映微弱的白色。  
薩沙下床，換了衣服。他突發奇想，想外出散步，在晚風逐漸變得刺冷刮人的午夜時分。

他走了很遠，途中看見地鐵站，地鐵還沒到關閉的時間，於是他搭乘了，到可以抵達河岸的那一站，下了車。  
出了車站，外面寒風刺骨，不過卻覺得沒甚麼。這風，是從河那邊吹來的吧，想著的同時，兩隻腳也往那個方向走。沿途有一些還未回家的大衣版路人、非善類卻不見得不待人親切的年輕人、深色皮膚眼神警惕的他國人，一個一個迎面朝薩沙走來，但薩沙看都沒看他們一眼。他只想趕快到河岸。  
河是一片的黑，看不出來是冰的還燙的，在巨大的睡眠中央滾滾流動。薩沙停在岸邊，放空了一下，才沿著人行道漫漫地走。  
他走著，甚麼都沒去想，不去打擾自己。  
只是很想呼吸一下這裡的空氣。  
但是，在他走到一半時，一道人影無預警地從背後竄到前方，他嚇了一跳，驀地愣怔住。  
這人擋住了去路，對他說：「回去吧，薩沙，一個人……有人會擔心你，快回去吧。」   
薩沙完全呆住。這個人是……伊斯梅爾？  
一台車開近了薩沙，連照明燈照在腳上，薩沙都沒有注意到，他只能移不開眼地看著──這個應該叫、或長得很像伊斯梅爾的男孩，而且就只能這麼看著。  
車門關上的聲響，在冰冷的夜晚裡格外清晰，有人喊他的名字，薩沙的左手突然被人從後面拉住。  
「薩沙……竟然一個人跑來這裏，這麼遠……」  
轉過頭，是弗里茲，一臉非常嚴厲、擔心、卻也很焦急。  
而薩沙還是一臉困惑的模樣，弗里茲問他：「你還好嗎？怎麼了？沒受傷吧？冷到了？」  
薩沙再轉向前方，那裡已經尋覓不到甚麼男孩的身影。  
他眨眨眼，一陣混亂。  
弗里茲抓住他的肩膀：「你還在生氣？那件事……」  
薩沙看著弗里茲的眼神很含糊，他沒回答。  
「你要我道歉一百次我都願意，但請不要突然離開，我很擔心你……」  
許久，薩沙終於說：「……對不起，讓你這麼操心。」  
他沒帶手機，誰都連絡不上他。弗里茲摟住了薩沙。  
「回去吧。」在耳邊說。蜜色的頭髮比冰還冷。  
薩沙感到疲憊、撫慰。  
他笑了。  
「嗯。」他應允。


	27. （二十六）墓園

又回到了馬路上佈滿雪泥的季節。  
出門時薩沙帶了傘，他所住的舊式新建的公寓樓房下，駐有一名全身裹得緊緊的老婦人，正拖掃著那些被踐踏得髒髒濕濕的雪。  
髒髒濕濕的雪。讓人想到F.M.D的小說。  
他搭地鐵，先一個人到墓園去。  
今天是伊斯梅爾的祭日。  
  
兒子去世後，舒莉婭女士在St.P市已經是舉目無親了，卻沒有因此回南部的老家。兇案調查過後，也不打算把伊斯梅爾葬在那，而是在市區的墓園買下了一塊昂貴的地，讓兒子睡在裡面。  
問她為什麼？舒莉婭回答薩沙，因為兒子愛的人都在這座城市……  
回去南方比較溫暖，但也沒有很溫暖，而且多孤單啊。  
舒莉婭自己並不想回老家，大概是覺得那裏不是自己的歸屬。依照機構的建議，她去薪資低廉的公設幫忙一點不太花體力的零工，同時領著亡故軍校生家屬的微薄撫卹和補助，勉強度日。她酒喝得更少了，家裡的門窗時常緊閉忘了開，充滿二氧化碳的微酸空氣，反而讓她睡得更沉更好。薩沙繁忙之餘，帶著安妮雅探訪伊斯梅爾與舒莉婭女士同居的舊公寓時，有時會帶上一瓶酒當禮物，這些酒都是弗里茲推薦的，舒莉婭似乎很喜歡。  
弗里茲知道薩沙和伊斯梅爾的情誼，今天也會抵達墓園，但晚一點才過來。  
圍著厚圍巾的薩沙，像隻鳥一樣，雙手放在大衣口袋，雨傘就掛在右手放在口袋的銜接處。墓碑前站著黑髮的婦人，這麼冷的天氣，仍把頭髮挽起，但也圍了一條幾乎在脖子纏了三圈的手工圍巾，長裙宛如前幾個世紀的小說才看得到的，穿了兩、三層。薩沙自己是把頭髮放開來的，保暖臉和脖子。  
他默默來到墓碑前，把另一隻手上的花放在幕前，碑前除了他的花，還有舒莉婭女士送的一朵玫瑰。  
玫瑰的邊緣有點黑，四周的景色又都是白茫茫的，花朵濃郁、深沉，剛從溫室裡採剪，活生生的，好像會突然流到一邊，在積雪溶出一個窟窿。  
薩沙送的是一種像星星的花，聽馬洛斯叔叔提過，他從C國的客戶聽來的，叫做滿天星。的確就像星星一樣，一點、一點的，還有不同的顏色，他靜靜望著散落在石碑片上的星星花，閃耀著。  
「這孩子連出生都是在這麼冷的天氣……」   
舒莉婭低聲說。  
「我們國家，有一半以上的時間都是這種天氣……  
「他睡得舒服嗎？  
「希望他能聞到花香。」  
她有一搭沒一搭地說著。  
「舒莉婭女士，最近，還過得好嗎？」薩沙問，他們有段時間沒見面了。  
「老樣子啊，沒有好不好。」  
「伊斯梅爾的父親他……」  
「有來看過我和這孩子一次。他挑的花，品味不怎麼好呢，太忙了吧，連花都不懂得欣賞。」  
但沒說是甚麼花，語氣有點輕蔑。  
去年薩沙也有來祭墳，但沒有和舒莉婭女士一起，他是自己一個人來。薩沙提議：「下次讓我和安妮雅帶您去吃飯吧。」  
「這怎麼好意思，一定又是你們付錢吧。」舒莉婭直言不諱，沒有裝模作樣。  
「對了，那個弗里茲，也會一起來吃飯嗎？」  
舒莉婭知道弗里茲這個人。  
「就你的男友啊。」  
「我會跟他講講看的。」  
「我想見識看看他對你有多好。我兒子，伊斯梅爾……不能再對你好了，還有對我好。」  
薩沙沒說甚麼。  
弗里茲從墓園外走進來，找到了薩沙和伊斯梅爾的墓。  
他也買了花，嘉德莉亞蘭花。  
這是舒莉婭和弗里茲第一次見面，所以他們互打了個照面。薩沙問他：「還要回去工作嗎？」  
「我可以再留一下下。」  
但薩沙想了想，「我想跟舒莉婭女士說點話。」  
「要迴避嗎？」  
「嗯，麻煩你。」  
於是弗里茲往墓園門外走去。  
弗里茲從巨型的柵欄門外，看向薩沙和舒莉婭女士。  
不知道在聊些甚麼，但兩個人並不悲傷，嘴角偶爾有欣慰的笑容。  
他等著。

薩沙打開沒鎖的柵欄，走出墓園大門。  
「還好嗎？」弗里茲問。  
「嗯，只是有點冷，你不冷嗎？」  
「還好。我送你回去。」  
「不了，沒關係，等下我陪舒莉婭女士回家。」  
「你要去她家嗎？」  
薩沙覺得奇怪，以往他要順道去看一下舒莉婭女士，弗里茲都不會過問。弗里茲頓了下，再問：  
「你們剛剛聊了甚麼。」  
「一些伊斯梅爾的事，在他家的，私事，我怕你聽不習慣，所以……我會再跟你說的。」  
「不會聽不習慣。」  
「他跟她媽媽的事，吵架、冷戰，你聽了可能會不自在。」  
「……好吧。」  
「你怎麼了？」薩沙知道他怎麼了，微笑。  
「沒甚麼。」弗里茲難得有點煩躁。  
「謝謝你來陪我。」他牽起弗里茲的手，親了他的嘴角，說。

下雪了。  
車輛駛過細細小小的冰粒，發出嘎嘎聲。  
進入公寓前，薩沙收起傘，閉起了眼，讓雪落在臉上，遇到人體的溫度，星星點點地消融。  
雪。  
好美啊。  
他想到雪粒落在伊斯梅爾的黑髮上，會是甚麼樣子。


	28. （二十七）廚房ver.2

關於薩沙的摯友，伊斯梅爾。  
弗里茲曾和薩沙多次聊過伊斯梅爾的事。  
這是當然，他並不算是與之無關的人──最起碼，他見過伊斯梅爾的屍體，不是嗎？但不認識生前的伊斯梅爾，是事實。  
他所知道的伊斯梅爾都是死去後的二次資訊。  
當然，在刑事組，很多關於死者的訊息，都不會是活生生的。但是，從認識死者的口中口訪到的內容，都被視為是活的，是真的。  
不然他們該怎麼辦案？  
像靈媒一樣觀落陰嗎？  
伊斯梅爾死時，薩沙非常難過，弗里茲看在眼裡，他掩飾得很好。不，不能說掩飾……要說他堅強，他堅持著不在警察面前崩潰。  
他們在交往前，曾各自秉以警察和受害者的身分多次見面、談話、和相處，之後由於弗里茲單方面的私心，這條界線慢慢溶解，變成現在這個樣子。犯人抓到的那晚、第一次匆匆找過薩沙之後，弗里茲帶著馬丁和奧托，為了正式的筆錄，再到醫院找過一次薩沙。那次看到他時，薩沙明顯已經準備完畢，病房除了他以外，空無一人。他冷著一張臉，披頭散髮卻盡量用梳子讓髮絲平順，病服下的身體則因動過手術而感覺脆弱，他等著讓自己願意去複製的恐怖事實，再一次地衝擊他。  
必須溫柔。這可是奧托提醒他的，可溫柔實在與弗里茲的工作形象不匹配。  
他們開始問薩沙口供了。  
先問話的是奧托，弗里茲拿了一張椅子，在後頭觀望。  
「兇手怎麼攻擊你們的？」  
「我們出了博物館，然後……那人突然從我後面，拿刀刺我。」  
「兇手直接從你身後刺嗎？」  
「本來我們一起走著，伊斯梅爾……和我。他從我們前面走過來，好像有看我們一眼……不太確定，忘了。」  
弗里茲雙手抱胸，舉起一隻手，摸著下巴。他想起那個兇手是怎麼說這名少年和死者的，人渣他看多了，但仍然會影響他的心情。  
「所以他先跟你們擦身而過，再偷偷回頭行刺你們？」  
「應該是的。」  
「我們找到的監視錄影器沒有拍下兇手完全的行凶過程。但其中一支影片，錄下了兇手和你們之間的片段毆鬥，不過只出現在影片一角。……不好意思，麻煩請你描述了，看來你們曾經試圖抵抗凶手。」  
「好的。是的，我們應該有……」  
薩沙頓了一下，稍微低下頭，繼續說。  
「很痛，肩膀被刺的時候，我只覺得很痛，不知道發生了甚麼事。  
是左肩的前面被刺，很奇怪……這表示，握著那把刀的人，是從我後面把刀往前伸出一個角度，往回刺的吧。很用力，我倒抽一口氣。感覺肺部好像也被戳出一個洞，呼吸不過來……  
然後，然後伊斯梅爾他……好像很驚訝，喊了些甚麼，可是我又被刺了一刀，這次從背後，還是……還是只感覺很痛，但我站不起來了，突然間我人就在地上，肩膀沾到很多濕濕的東西。緊接著好像看到……銀色的東西要朝我飛過來。我忘了我做了甚麼，很混亂，總之後來停止了……  
是伊斯梅爾阻止他的吧，那個人還想繼續刺我。  
想殺死我。  
但我不認識那個人……  
之後我一直趴在地上喘氣，快不能呼吸……  
醒來就在醫院了。」  
他說完了，沉靜了一下，問：  
「伊斯梅爾有被那個人傷害嗎？」  
從後面看不見奧托的表情，但弗里茲感覺到他遲疑了一下。  
「奧爾洛夫，伊斯梅爾已經……請你節哀。」他壓低聲音。  
「我是說，他……他的確有跟兇手搏鬥過吧。」  
「從監視器畫面來看，很像是的。」  
「是嗎……抱歉，我沒看得很清楚，但我聽到他……」  
「是的，聽到甚麼？」  
「……沒甚麼，聽起來像是在打架的聲音，那很難描述。」  
「你說的這些我們明白。」奧托點點頭，表示他理解他。  
「兇手很凶狠嗎？」  
「畢竟阿波斯托夫的身上沒任何可以抵抗凶器的工具，而他的目標應該是您。」  
「所以，他用他的身體嗎……？」  
「他死的時候是趴在你背上沒錯。我們有理由推測他保護了你。」  
「……好的。」  
薩沙宛如再次確認般地說道。  
弗里茲望著他。  
然後弗里茲站起身，示意奧托到後面去，下一題由他來問。  
調整了椅子，他坐下。  
「奧爾洛夫。」  
「是。」  
「我叫你亞歷山大吧。」  
「好的。」  
「阿波斯托夫他跟兇手進行過幾次很粗魯的拉扯，但兇手並不想理會他，他只想把刀捅在你身上，這是我們觀看過監視器所做的推斷，而且沒甚麼疑問。你朋友嘗試著想直接救你，而沒有採取別的方法，這對兇手來說太過礙事了，雖然我想他應該也不以為意，那就兩個都殺掉吧，他是這麼想的，於是只好先傷害……那個本來不是他想殺的人。我可以認真告訴你，他失敗了，因為你還活著。」  
薩沙愣愣地看他。  
而弗里茲也看著薩沙。  
「為什麼？」  
「為什麼要殺你，你說原因嗎？」  
「我哪裡惹到他了嗎？」  
「從你剛剛聽到的，你應該知道我們審訊過他。簡單來說，那傢伙也不知道為什麼要殺人，他根本不認識你，還有你朋友。有些人就是這樣，本質不會知道自己就是本質，對本性的認知過度放任的人，對我們來說特別麻煩。不過……接下來的事就交給我們吧，問題是，你信任我們嗎？」  
「你們是警察，不是嗎？」  
「我記得這個國家的警察不太得人緣啊。」  
「你們不是我們國家的人嗎？」  
「是，但也不是。那就信任我們吧。」  
「……然後呢？」  
「然後你好好休息，想太多也可以，但多留心你自己。那種人才是罪該萬死，你沒有錯。」  
薩沙望著他。  
弗里茲知道他稍微緩和了下來。他半是鼓勵地再說：  
「那，來確認別的例行公事，亞歷山大，你可以嗎？」  
「好的。」  
病房門外發出敲扣聲，守在門邊的是馬丁，他來不及伸手，一道門縫便打了開，露出了一頭花白的灰髮、以及一雙憂鬱警覺的眼睛。  
是穿著白袍的斯拉雪夫醫生，一手握緊門把往內推。  
「醫生，我們在問話。」馬丁上前解釋。  
醫生沉默地在門後轉轉眼，接著，他認出了轉過頭來的弗里茲，似乎感到特別心煩，便別開了頭。  
「……好吧。」  
帶上門前，他疲倦地留下一句：  
「請你們離開之前，到同一層樓的護理站通知一聲。」  
「好的，慢走，醫生。」  
「慢走。」  
弗里茲回過頭。  
「我們繼續吧。」他說。  
案子順利結掉了，其實本來就不是甚麼天殺難辦的怪案。歸類為隨機殺人案，兇手在遭到起訴、入獄前做過完整的一套精神鑑定流程，顯示他的人格確實有點問題，但不判別為精神疾病，這些都成了檔案的一部分，編成數位圖文檔，束之高閣。  
一件又一件的案子又湧進刑事組辦公室，日子過得緊湊忙碌，可謂十分充實，但弗里茲念念不忘在病房裡看見的薩沙，這個少年除了外貌，還有其他很深沉、很強烈吸引他的原因。  
大概……是床吧？  
薩沙半躺在床上的模樣特別迷人。  
這又是甚麼意思，弗里茲立刻就明白了，於是，他想繼續見到薩沙。關於這點，只要抓住一些機會就行了，他的職業是警察，很專業的，他引以為傲。  
就像被陷阱夾到的動物，甫剛遠離意外陰影的薩沙，看到他就像看到人類一樣，急於迴避，好笑的是，弗里茲他的確是人類沒錯，但或許人面獸心，受傷的薩沙到健康的薩沙之間形成一道光譜，照在這個異國的土地上，留下曖昧的剪影，誘發了他的想像和慾望，他想看見薩沙的各種模樣，就像一種食材做成不同的菜色。想吃掉他……慢吞吞地拆吃入腹，但即便吃乾抹盡，對方還活著呦，類似這種不斷湧現無法斷截的感覺，一直吃、一直吃……。沒關係，只要是人，都會飢餓啊。  
那一天終於來了，回想起來，弗里茲認為是一種破冰。很平常的辦公日，他照例打開刑事組第二小隊辦公室的門，在座位上假寐的奧托立刻驚醒，從曲折起來的臂彎裡彈了一下，「上工啦。」弗里茲沒關門，插腰站著，一臉神清氣爽，卻眉頭深鎖。「東西呢？」於是奧托站了起來，桌上排了幾個文件夾，他抽起最外側的一本，闔起來，走出門外，在這之前將文件夾交給他的隊長。  
奧托大概是累得不想多說一句。  
「全部都在這裡嗎？」他問，雖然人早就不知道跑到哪裡去。  
「隊長，你最好請奧托一頓午餐，他一整晚都在弄那個。」馬丁悠悠地說，人還站在最裡頭的檔案櫃前。  
弗里茲看他這麼悠哉：「霍夫曼在等了。」  
「嗯，我很快就去。」他找出一個貼著標籤的小盒子，鎖玻璃門。  
「你剛從家裡趕過來的？」發現馬丁身上的衣服全部都有換過，於是問。  
「對啊。」回答。  
「沒事，總之你快一點。」弗里茲一邊翻文件夾，低著頭催促。  
馬丁也離開了。於是他關上燈，準備去開會。  
但手機這時響了。  
弗里茲走回昏暗的辦公室，關了門才接手機。  
「喂。」  
「怎麼打給我。」  
「嗯。現在可以。」  
「不是不行。」  
「你可能要先填一大堆文件，到我們警局官網，下載文件那個地方找得到，你需要的我想一看就知道。」  
「等等，有個問題，你有在做心理諮詢嗎？」  
「是嗎。嗯……我可以幫個忙，你不介意的話。」   
「如果有問題再打給我啊。」  
「好啊。」  
「……你還好嗎？」  
「再見。」  
講完，弗里茲就去開會了。  
電話是薩沙打來的，他想知道能不能申請觀看案發當下的監視器錄像。弗里茲並沒有問他為什麼要看，他知道這件事對薩沙來說很突然。死很突然，像一把刀砍在他身上，由於沒見血，連傷得多深都沒人知道。薩沙可能想搞懂某件事，所以單方面的執著在一些點上，弗里茲不會質疑他，沒啥好質疑的，他想陪他。  
申請很快就下來了，這讓薩沙滿腹孤疑，是不是有陷阱或手腳。但弗里茲承諾，在他觀看的時候，他必須在他旁邊，薩沙沒有甚麼遲疑，答允了，這孩子可能有猜到，之所以能那麼快看到錄像的原因，還有他可以一個人來看，就是弗里茲的介入。  
看錄像時是在一個小房間，門外也有控管檔案的行政警察值勤，薩沙默默看完很短的影片，他沒出現甚麼異樣。  
弗里茲認為於此以後，有一個答案已在薩沙心中成形，所以放手了。  
他們在一起後，薩沙曾主動向弗里茲提起看錄像的事。  
「弗里茲，那是很恐怖的影片。」薩沙攪著茶水說。  
「你指甚麼？」  
他以為薩沙在提哪一部他們一起去看的電影，但沒看恐怖片啊？  
「我申請去看的錄像。」  
於是弗里茲認真了起來，「嗯。」他放下手機，望著薩沙。  
「那是伊斯梅爾死前的影片……很不真實。」  
「……你要知道那不是你的錯。」他強調。  
「為什麼我要去看那種影片。」  
「你其實並不想看，是嗎？」  
「我想知道伊斯梅爾那時到底做了甚麼，然後我明白了，只是這樣。」  
但薩沙看了，卻很不開心。他也知道本來就不會開心，還是去做了。  
弗里茲只能緊擁他，都是男性的胸部，緊貼著、心貼著心，很靠近。心跳的觸感。這樣薩沙應該會比較開心吧。  
  
關於這點，有一件事他一開始滿在意。  
男性的性慾在十八歲時正衝刺向最巔峰期，不過薩沙他，怎麼說。  
一個獨立的個體。那漂亮的頸間總飄出一種無性戀，甚至是性冷感的味道，他很像那種對戀愛和性幾乎無感，不需要這兩種東西也能滿足地過完一生的人。這讓弗里茲稍微有點迷惑，可是非常吸引他，要是他追求薩沙，薩沙因為這樣的理由拒絕他怎麼辦？  
但這件事並不真正困擾他，若真是即使如此，他仍能跟薩沙交往。而這方面……他能想出很多方法。他想要薩沙。  
對待一個慾望的對象，他真的很色，他不否認。  
發生關係時，薩沙並不是很嬌羞，而是認真地學習，完美的薩沙，連學著怎麼做愛都像個用功的好學生。僵硬的動作、不知道該不該反應他的挑逗，弗里茲很確定他不熟悉做這種事，可見這是薩沙的第一次，促使弗里茲更加賣力地脫掉他的衣服。之後，除了共同維持生活，跟薩沙在一起做的，便再加一項──甜蜜、努力地上床。每一完事，床單就變得很皺，他們的頭髮也很亂。弗里茲的房間地板、毯子、床鋪和沙發椅下，多了很多不屬於他的蜜色頭髮，偶爾弗里茲會自己清掃房間，要幫傭別處理，一個人靜靜地在房間蒐集薩沙的頭髮。──很變態吧？不過不會留著，他也有界限，只是溺愛地與陰毛、自己的銀色毛髮和其他不知道從哪來的碎屑，一併蒐集在垃圾袋，這種溺愛通向一種黑洞。落在地板的頭髮脫離了薩沙，死去了，而長在薩沙身上的頭髮，看著就像絲一樣，看不膩，他尤其喜歡剛洗完澡，頭髮快乾時的薩沙，揉揉那頭有點水氣的髮絲，像小孩子觸摸浸在水裡的砂。  
和薩沙的性生活很棒、他很滿意，但他也驚訝地發現，薩沙幾乎不曾拒絕他的索求，有那麼幾次，連他都擔心薩沙的身體會不會受不了。薩沙不太吭聲，脖子沾滿了被汗水浸溼的髮絲，喘著氣、暈眩著，幾乎沒有對此抱怨。是的，反應最大的、惹他生氣的，就只有那一次。  
出於觀察和直覺，弗里茲覺得他很喜歡這些性愛。  
他很喜歡薩沙這副極其美好的身體，義肢也熱烈地鍾愛著，那很可愛。  
他很愛他。  
你很愛他。  
對了，還有那件事，他都快忘了。  
薩沙對他做過那種要求。  
那件事發生過後大約過了幾個月，弗里茲在書房裡，和卡爾在通訊軟體上傳訊息，一般的聊天，他們經常如此，突然，卡爾問他──你們處得還好嗎？  
他剛開始還想不到是甚麼。──甚麼還好？他輸入密密麻麻的G國文。  
──我是說薩沙和你。  
──很好啊，怎麼了嗎。  
──那沒事。  
──怎麼了？  
他想了想，不會吧。  
──薩沙跟你說我的壞話嗎。  
可是他偷偷笑著，這樣的話不知怎地有點甜蜜。  
──我們沒怎麼聯絡，不是的。  
──你怎麼關心起我的男朋友，從實招來。  
──沒有啦。  
我只是覺得你很喜歡他。  
──廢話卡爾，他是我男友耶。  
──那沒事了。  
你甚麼時候回一趟G國？  
望著訊息欄，不再笑了，弗里茲說出了那件事。  
──跟你說一件事吧，我沒告訴別人，希望你也暫時不要。  
弗里茲繼續輸入那排與R國文的複雜程度不遑多讓的文字。  
──薩沙說，他想上我。  
卡爾應該是愣住了，他立即已讀但隔了好幾秒才回覆。弗里茲瞪著手機，等著。  
──上？  
──不好意思，我講得不太有水準，總之，就是他在上面……  
──那你還好嗎？  
說這話的是那個卡爾，弗里茲幾乎能聽到他憂愁地問話聲，懷念。  
──沒甚麼好不好，就我說的那樣。  
──所以他上了你？你讓他……真的？  
──卡爾，他為什麼不能這樣做，我是他男友。  
──那你為什……  
但他之前不是這樣的吧，你說，弗里茲，很突然不是嗎。  
看來連卡爾也不認為薩沙會做出這種事。不過……  
──就性幻想，很正常吧，我覺得也不錯。  
──什麼？你說甚麼？  
你能接受？我不信。  
弗里茲，你要不要我猜猜看，事情發生的時候，你的表情看上去怎樣？  
──你又不在場。  
──當然不在場，我怎麼會在場！這不像你啊。  
──跟我交往的是薩沙，不是你，我比你更了解他。  
──你在說甚麼？丟一句性幻想就能解釋嗎，那我也可以，寫一份報告反駁你都可以，洋洋灑灑十大頁，你說如何。  
──你很激動耶。  
──怎麼看得出激動的？我的臉有在這裡嗎？  
你看見了？怎麼看的？  
弗里茲瞪著手機銀幕，關掉通訊軟體，切換通話模式，二話不說回撥電話。  
嘟聲沒響幾次後就接通了。  
「卡爾。」  
「你竟然直接打國際電話，我在上課！」  
弗里茲心想，那你就是在上課時一直跟我傳情囉？傳我跟薩沙之間的情。「這個我就先道歉，不過你是在激動甚麼啊卡爾？」他站起來，用力說話。  
「你不高興？」  
「沒有，是你在那邊不高興，我們把話說清楚。」  
「弗里茲，你這種用字遣詞……你不認真想想我說的嗎。」  
「不然他再跟我要求一次，我們再來看看吧。」   
「……你為了那麼無聊的事打這麼貴的電話。」  
「我是在關心你。」  
「關心我就不該打這電話。」  
「卡爾，你是不是有點大聲」他出教室講電話？  
「不，是我們都太大聲了才對……！」卡爾怒道。  
「不然你是怎樣，想說薩沙的壞話嗎。」   
「看來這才是你想的。」   
「冷靜點，這不嚴重，好嗎。」   
「不是。好，我們冷靜點，我只想問……你們最近過得如何？」  
「我不是回答過了？很好啊，非常好，尤其是上床的部分。」   
「弗里茲，我不想聽這些。」  
「最好是。你、馬汀和奧托，全世界的男性！滿腦子下半身思考！該死，誰不愛聽。」  
「好了，弗里茲。只有一次嗎？」   
「只有一次。所以你覺得薩沙不應該上我嗎。」   
「我以為你會拒絕這種事，因為你是弗里茲，我認識你。你很愛他。」  
弗里茲從薄薄的嘴唇併出一句：「不然呢。」  
然後他們結束通話。一個月後弗里茲收到帳單，去他媽的爆貴。

薩沙才不是那樣。氣急攻心。  
但到底是「哪樣」，弗里茲也說不上來。薩沙他是會撒嬌的，有件事讓他發現，原來薩沙也會撒嬌，他是那種不會故意在別人面前裝弱的個性，不卑不亢，弗里茲認為，而且也很喜歡他這點。一如弗里茲他自己一樣，雖然他不怎麼不卑也不怎麼不亢。弗里茲十歲以後就不會黏著母親，不，可能八歲就不會了，甚麼都自己來，家規把他練成現在這副連他本人都很滿意的樣子，這令他惱怒又喜愛，他喜歡自己。  
那是一段極其私密的回憶。夜裡，弗里茲被一通電話叫回警局，他輕手輕腳爬起來，在三分鐘內穿戴完衣物，扣上錶帶時，薩沙醒來了，一看見他這樣，就知道弗里茲要去哪裡。  
「……要去工作嗎？」薩沙半夢半醒地問。  
「嗯，不用等我，直接去實驗室吧。」  
「唔。還好嗎……」  
「還好。」  
「怎麼會去，危險嗎。」  
「只是鑑識科那邊出了點問題，我們要去看一下。」  
「……好。」   
「你明天要去實驗室對嗎？」  
「……對。下午。」  
弗里茲把鑲著警徽的皮夾放進胸前口袋裡，朝他笑。  
「晚安。」臨走前他折起一隻腳，襪子上端露出一截小腿，跪在床上親他。  
「等一下……。」   
薩沙的眼神變得更清明了，完了，是他的吻害的嗎。  
「留一件衣服給我，你穿過的。」  
「……都拿去給幫傭洗了。我找一下，等我。」  
於是弗里茲翻身下床，終於在沙發椅那裏找到一件跟暖被混在一起的襯衫，翻來覆去的給柔皺了。「這件不是很好，但我送你很多襯衫了，不差這個吧？」他知道薩沙喜歡有點寬的襯衫，穿去上學既足夠正式又舒服。但薩沙搖搖頭，不害臊地，可能處於半睡夢中的狀態吧，不過，不太像。  
這人兒明明白白地說：「……想用你的襯衫自慰。」  
一時，弗里茲沒說甚麼，那就好像聽到「我早餐想吃一顆煎蛋」。  
「那你用吧。」他說。  
「謝謝……。能睡得更熟了。」  
後來弗里茲在想，這是薩沙挽留他別去加班的意思嗎？就算不是，他也超喜歡薩沙作出這種要求。薩沙的個性很好、人很容易相處，除了稱讚，他常常不能多做甚麼，就是享受。偶爾他會在警局的等待空閒回味這種小事，但切記不要被那兩個撞見，他可不想多費唇舌跟別人撒謊，這種感受是很真實的，怎麼可以隨便撒謊去污衊？天哪弗里茲！他對著自己說，看看你自己，你真的愛死他了耶，被愛情詛咒的弗里茲，天大的笑話。  
總之他們後來做愛，都不再有薩沙「在上面」的情況。薩沙可能也不喜歡，即使試探他，他也不要，當然弗里茲也不想要。薩沙做愛時幾乎不會發出聲地低吟，克制、自溺、壓抑，望著他的眼神像是要看進他的肉體裡面，表情……表情多引誘人，只想用湯匙或叉子不停歇地挖著薩沙的身體。這樣的慾望、衝動、慾念是危險的，有時弗里茲擔心會過於耽溺而弄傷他，他們還沒玩到會在身體裡放東西的地步，薩沙極其適合乾乾淨淨的性愛，在這之中最好只存在他們兩個人，所以他不用，他只用他的身體，在薩沙體內刺著、弄著，快樂著。  
但是……這會是一種錯覺嗎？高潮的時候，薩沙還是會發出很大的聲音，那是一種嘆氣、加上疼痛的聲音，宛如被利刃劃了一刀，之後，歸於寂靜。那一次，那一次……薩沙高潮過後，他捏著他美好的腰部射精，但射精過後，一股溫熱的液體從薩沙的身體流出來，沿過他的陰莖，接下來──他知道，液體浸濕了床單。弗里茲呆住了，直瞪著眼前側躺著頭、緊閉著眼的薩沙，他們用了保險套啊，那是他的精液嗎？保險套破了？他們太激烈了？但這種事不曾有過……他追根究柢地低下了頭，看見一小攤黃色的液體，他揣摩、辨認，那是體液？組織液……？不是，那不是組織液……弗里茲伸手沾了一下，潤滑液，摩擦多次而發出幾不可聞的塑膠味……他聞得出來。他以為薩沙被他「弄壞了」，不小心在他身上鑽出了一個可怖的裂縫，好險沒有，他安心了。大概是作為補償，放下心來的弗里茲，立刻做了一件事。  
他用嘴巴溫柔覆蓋住薩沙的陰莖。不知道發生甚麼事的薩沙，果然弓起上半身，喘著氣，摸他那頭銀髮。  
他們還是很常做愛，做完後，薩沙會蜷曲在他胸前，親他的胸膛，而他會撫摸起薩沙的脖子和腳。  
  
年底，在馬路上開車，有時會看見前一晚停在路邊的轎車被雪堆凍住，難以拯救開挖的情景。  
室內的供暖倒是正常供應。  
撫摸薩沙的手指也不會那麼冰冷。  
把薩沙推倒在床上，是在玩鬧。雙手抱著薩沙纖弱的胸骨，肋骨一根一根的，彷彿一折就會脆裂，弗里茲咬住薩沙的襯衫，嘴唇和著衣料的觸感，底下是肌膚。往上游走，他用舌頭舔繞乳頭的位置，像舔奶油一樣，薩沙覺得癢，想推開他，但被按住；不要阻止他，連霍夫曼長官突然打開門制止他們都不能。  
襯衫還有從大學的樺樹林裡沾染的氣味。弗里茲伸進手，想一路掀弄，撥開薩沙的鈕扣，但薩沙空出一支手，反按住他，雙腿亂動掙扎，喃道：「等一下……弗里茲，等一下……」  
「怎麼？」  
「我肚子餓了。」  
「不就在吃了嗎。」  
「不是的，我肚子真的餓了……」薩沙重申。  
好吧，弗里茲用親吻代替他的順從和慾望，他們就來做菜。整個家都沒人，幫傭也都因公不在，門窗在他們回來前鎖得好好的，下樓後還必須先重新打開其中幾扇窗子，例如廚房的，還有通往前庭的門。他們來做海鮮麵，這道料理需要用到蝦子。  
燙完蝦子，薩沙駕輕就熟地起了剝殼。馬尾在他頸後盪著，弗里茲覺得必須趕快做好麵才對。  
說到吃完飯做愛，有一次他嘗試著在此之後摸摸薩沙的肚腹，那肚腹竟然一片平坦，還有些凹陷。他吃的東西到哪裡去了，一次激烈的床間運動，這些食物就消失了？難道他真的在他身體裡不斷弄出了一個洞？  
一個洞，黑色的洞，把所有不好的東西都吸入其中。  
這是薩沙的祕密嗎。  
弗里茲望著他，薩沙的秘密……他有秘密嗎？  
薩沙如此吸引他的秘密……  
不知怎的，他想起了薩沙在墓園跟伊斯梅爾的母親聊天的表情。  
薩沙正在專心弄那些蝦子，紅白條紋相間的肉，躺在玻璃小碗裡。  
弗里茲在後面的流理台準備砧板，切碎牛番茄，但不是要拿來做湯。  
香味四溢，脆麵燙熟濾水，填進兩個空盤底。  
薩沙坐下，用叉子捲麵，番茄泥捲在麵條的彎處、蝦子彈牙，很好吃，他說。  
然後弗里茲再回到砧板，用切魚刀料理一條鮭魚。  
他望著薩沙。  
美好、善良、他愛著的薩沙。  
體內有一個破洞，稀哩呼嚕容納了所有穢物，麵條、牛排、水、牙膏、羅宋湯、隔夜的蛋糕、哀傷、奶油、唾液、眼淚、鵝肝醬、茶、孤獨、誤食的香精、潤滑液和精液。他說他肚子餓了。如果沒有食物可以吃、沒有手可以做飯，就只能靠這些來自慰了。  
弗里茲再度拿起切魚刀，要去切東西。  
他對薩沙說了一句話，於是薩沙抬頭，看向他。  
切魚刀往他的肩膀過來。  
肩膀很重。  
砰地一聲，薩沙往旁邊倒，椅子也一併摔在地上，發出聲響。  
然後，弗里茲坐了回去，吃他的麵。  
吃了一口、兩口，不知道哪一口，番茄的味道滲進他的舌頭。  
是血。  
於是弗里茲忽地站起來，看見一排血濺在料理台上，然後延伸出去，斷掉了。一團馬尾像一團鮮豔的灰塵掉在地上，他看見了，薩沙閉著眼，倒臥在廚房地面，像是睡著了那般，肩膀有一個洞，正流出血。  
大量的血，積了一攤，一部分的襯衫變成紅色。  
弗里茲警醒了，他趕緊用腳掃開椅腳，抱起薩沙，想搖醒他，呼喊他的名字。  
但薩沙已經不醒人事。


	29. （二十八）醫院ver.2

薩沙倒在地上時，視線從站著的弗里茲，歪斜到一旁，變成了後門的地板。門框橫亙在遠處，泛著白，他靜靜看著那道白光，彷彿期待突然有人從那裏進來，但沒有人進來。  
氣力從肩上的洞以一種驚人的速度流失，他覺得有點累，便閉上了眼。  
再醒來時，他已經在醫院了，儀器的聲音，一種熟悉了的消毒水味竄入了腦中。  
然後他發現床邊有人。  
伊斯梅爾，就坐在一張椅子上，穿著一件獵裝夾克，望著他。

薩沙一看見他，眼睛一酸。  
說不出話來，卻止不住地流出淚水。

＊＊＊ ＊＊＊ ＊＊＊

弗里茲開自己的車，把不斷流血的薩沙緊急送往軍醫院。就是那個甚麼姓斯拉雪夫治好過薩沙的醫生，他在的那家醫院，但今天有值班嗎？那個連髮色都那麼憂鬱的醫生？他根本沒時間確定也沒那心情確定。薩沙被他緊急包裹在一張地毯裡，地毯沒有血。  
弗里茲用一條乾淨的毛巾、幾片繃帶和一些膠帶，壓住、處理了那條傷口。他在廚房的地板上有所作為時，女幫傭回來了，她踏進後門，看見很多很多的血，嚇得大喊了一聲。  
弗里茲要她去發動他的車，鑰匙在他房間的咖啡桌上，找一下，快。  
他把人抱進副駕駛座時，薩沙還沒醒，一直沒完全清醒，睜開了眼睛，又閉起來，弗里茲很擔心他會……在傷害薩沙後，花了多長的時間吃東西、假裝沒出事，他完全沒有概念。抵達醫院前，他闖了兩個紅綠燈，也差點發生車禍，但他才不管，掌握一切似的握緊方向盤，即便戰車來了也直接輾過去，然後，他氣勢洶洶地直接把車開進了急救室。第一個上前擋下他的是一個年輕的住院醫師，臉很難記，他答應弗里茲會先幫薩沙止血，給嗎啡止痛。很快的，弗里茲搬出了羅曼的名字，全名，還有薩沙的熟人，馬洛斯甚麼的，不為別的，他要救活薩沙。  
羅曼這時正好在走廊另一頭，簽署一張護士遞來的文件，隨即被這個人頗具威脅性的大聲量吸引過來。他把一支舊筆放回胸前口袋，孤疑地走過來，由於對方言詞使用上的鋒利，他立刻了解了狀況。然後，當羅曼在急救床上查看虛弱、血快流乾了的薩沙，他那表情，大概是難以置信吧。  
  
輸血花了一點時間，生命跡象穩定後，接著是傷口縫合。  
手術執行是羅曼醫生，可以讓人放心了。  
弗里茲在亮著手術燈的門外坐著，兩隻手交握，懸在兩邊膝蓋中間。  
急促的腳步聲響起，他抬起頭，奧托‧舒爾茲和馬丁‧福特。  
他們都穿著警服外套。  
「隊長。」  
真快啊。弗里茲卻只這麼想，不愧是他的小隊。  
他則輕快地說：「那我們走吧。」  
「不……不是我們。」馬丁說。  
「會是第八小隊的人來帶您，我們……」奧托解釋。  
他們是第二小隊，第八小隊都是R國人，其中一個記得是ES國人。弗里茲問：「快來了吧？」  
「是的，隊長，但你……」  
「沒甚麼好說的，」他道：「這件事，跟薩沙無關。」  
  
＊＊＊ ＊＊＊ ＊＊＊

醒來後無聲地哭著。  
薩沙的視線很模糊，都是淚。淚水沿著臉龐滑落，滴在枕頭上，伊斯梅爾上前，抹去他的淚水，薩沙能看得更清楚了，於是他定定地望著湊近了的伊斯梅爾，伊斯梅爾一點都沒變，跟他記憶中的一模樣。  
「還會痛嗎？」抹完淚後，伊斯梅爾問。  
就好像很久沒見面一樣，明明……。但薩沙第一句話卻是：「……對不起。」  
伊斯梅爾，對不起……掉了更多的眼淚下來。  
這是他一直想向伊斯梅爾親口說的，對不起。  
「不痛的話就不要哭啊。」  
「很痛啊。」  
伊斯梅爾看著他，溫柔地。他再靠近薩沙，非常靠近，身體傳來一股清新的味道，像是風，又像是被切割的一大片青草，他們眼對眼、額頭抵著額頭，伊斯梅爾漆黑的眼睛，對著薩沙琥珀色噙著淚的眼睛。  
「嘿，你還記得……我對你說過的話嗎？  
在博物館的時候。  
希望那時候沒有困擾你，  
但看來是的，我很懊悔。  
我說那些……只是希望你高興，而且我一直很想對你說。  
只要你肯，我會一直在你身邊，請不要忘了。  
我認為喜歡一個人的意思，是希望那個人要永遠幸福快樂。  
薩沙，你要永遠幸福快樂。」  
伊斯梅爾用一隻手支撐肩膀，往下看著薩沙，然後，純潔、珍惜地親掉那些淚。  
「我幫你叫醫生來。」他離開了病床。  
「等一下……」薩沙察覺他要做甚麼，驚慌：「等一下，伊斯梅爾，你要去哪裡……？」  
「叫個醫生來，你不是還在痛嗎？」   
「不，不是的……」   
「我走了。」  
他轉身。  
薩沙一驚，抬起半個身體，伸手想往他的外套抓：「等等，伊斯梅爾……」  
一抓空，吭啷。  
踱步聲接近了單人病房的房門，門打了開。值班的護士發現薩沙摔在床下，一把椅子傾倒，身上的管線也扯斷了，儀器傳出警告的逼逼聲。  
「孩子，你還好嗎？」護士趕緊扶起薩沙，移位的軟針流出了血。  
「……我沒事，還好……」  
不斷掙扎的薩沙，讓護士很難抓穩他的手。  
「孩子，放鬆……！」護士嘗試著指示他。  
薩沙努力聽從，但他很傷心。  
護士進門時也沒見甚麼第二個少年的身影，只有跌倒受傷的薩沙。

＊＊＊ ＊＊＊ ＊＊＊

公園裡的偉人雕像也被雪淹沒了，留著鬍子的史人，向上高舉、對著鴿子激昂宣講的手掌積滿雪，遠遠看就好像捧著糖霜蛋糕。  
有小孩拿著撿來的樹枝，把那些雪打落。  
  
＊＊＊ ＊＊＊ ＊＊＊

很晚了。  
奧爾洛娃女士出現在醫院迴廊的轉角，馬洛斯跟著她身後，她披了一件雙邊不對稱的披肩，疾走著，想去看望她的兒子亞歷山大，與看顧著他的管家換班。  
憾事發生了，她並不責怪任何人。但即便幾天已經過去，馬洛斯顯然仍很生氣，若這件案子需要偵查開庭對簿公堂，他是不會讓那個弗里茲好過的，而對方家庭不可能沒有準備，聽說請了資深律師要幫那個甚麼弗的打官司。  
為什麼要殺傷小薩沙？難道他一開始和薩沙好上，就打算這麼做嗎？  
馬洛斯非常痛恨做出這種惡毒事的弗里茲。  
望著扶著頭、嘗試降低怒氣的老友，奧爾洛娃女士想的不一樣。她認為……她從薩沙的態度看來，知道他不是在包庇自己的男友。  
薩沙也不怪弗里茲。他不會說謊，但希望弗里茲能度過這個難關。得知薩沙這孩子竟然是那樣想，包庇傷害他的人，簡直氣炸了馬洛斯。  
他們一起在夜晚的醫院走著，人很少，連清潔人員都下班了，突然，他們在一排公用椅遇見了斯拉雪夫醫生。醫生很累，彎著脖子，灰白的頭髮垂下，直接坐在那裏補眠假寐。  
「那是？」  
馬洛斯納悶：「羅曼，怎麼在這裡睡覺。」  
說完，他搖了搖醫生的肩膀，醫生疲憊地醒了。  
「啊，是你……馬洛斯。」  
「你太累了，快回家去吧。」  
「不累。」倔強地回應。  
「醫生，難道你還有工作嗎？」奧爾洛娃感覺醫生一副快倒下的樣子。  
「沒有。」還是這樣回答。  
「不然我送你回去吧。」  
醫生竟然沒反抗，沉默了一下，淡淡道謝：「那，麻煩你了……伊萬。」  
「斯拉雪夫醫生，我兒子他……謝謝你了。」  
奧爾洛娃鄭重感謝他，多次照顧她兒子。羅曼特地看了眼奧爾洛娃女士。  
「那沒甚麼。」他這麼說。  
  
接著，奧爾洛娃女士和庫齊瑪換班了。  
「小姐呢？」臨走前，庫齊瑪戴上帽子，問。  
「睡了，你快回去吧，瑪莎在等你呢。」  
「她啊……結婚了，不需要我這老頭子看著她了，她有列昂尼德。」  
庫齊瑪要走之前，突然有話想說。  
「夫人，少爺是不是還很沮喪……」  
「沮喪，多少有的……但會過去的。薩沙可能暫時甚麼都別想，我們幫他想，會更好。」  
「老實說，我很擔心。」庫齊馬壓低聲音，怕吵醒吃了消炎藥和抗憂藥的薩沙，而且有些遲疑。「接連發生這種事，太難理解了，為什麼？這幾天我想了很多次，很不能明白。對人與人的關係喪失信心最可怕了。我能想像得到這種嚴苛的狀態，只有在戰爭的時代，就連我都沒真的打過仗，但是……這難道這是少爺應得的嗎？我完全不認為……」  
奧爾洛娃女士看著管家。  
「庫齊瑪，沒有甚麼是應不應得的。」  
「唉，少爺信神嗎？我從沒弄懂少爺有沒有信神。」  
「這個嘛，薩沙他不是對宗教和神毫無興趣。」  
「信仰是美的，誰沒有信仰呢。對神喪失信心，反而還有挽回的餘地。」   
奧爾洛娃女士覺得管家是否想得太深了。「他還有你們，他有很多朋友。」說道。  
「我認為不夠啊。」  
「……庫齊瑪，」她堅定地提議：「我不是薩沙，你要不要直接跟薩沙說呢？他或許很需要……需要你跟他討論。」  
管家勉為其難一笑。  
「再看看吧……！我說的話，可能沒甚麼用。」彷彿有自知之明地，他擺擺手。  
她微笑，說：「沒這回事……謝謝你，庫齊瑪。」

＊＊＊ ＊＊＊ ＊＊＊  
  
這件在家誤傷的案子並沒有進入大眾的目光。新聞沒有報出這件殺傷案。總統的行程、國際上A國與C國的金融競爭、東邊世界持續爆衝的演習戰、天氣演變、還有影歌星逝世的消息，鋪天蓋地擠滿隔天的電視台各大頻道，這告知了大眾R國與其他國家並進，維持著安份守己的新的一天。  
但R國如此廣大，類似的案子總是有的，KP報把其中的一件寫成了一則不附照片的方形小文，夾在社會案件版面的一小角，宛如規格報廢的郵票那般。這份報紙印成了200萬份，發送給了想看它的讀者，這些讀者還包含了服刑中的囚犯。  
一個服刑中的罪犯，在短暫的自由活動時間看見了這則小新聞，他突然想起了一件事，便戳戳身邊的另一名刑犯。這刑犯翹著腿，把一隻腳的側面放在另一邊膝蓋上，輪流交換，望著天花板伸下來的新聞畫面，因覺得無趣而躁動不安。  
「喂，拉赫麥特，」刑犯把紙本新聞指給他：「這新聞該不會是你幹的吧？你不是幹過類似的事嗎？我記得一年多前，你殺了一個很年輕的孩子。」  
拉赫麥特懶洋洋地隨便閱覽那文章，再撇開眼，盯著電視機畫面。  
「就算是，也不會我幹的，我不承認。這砍人也砍得未免太無聊了。」他回道。  
「是喔，呵呵呵。」刑犯笑得猥瑣，有點尷尬地抽回報紙。  
「不過呢……我可以想像。」  
拉赫麥特看著電視機，撫摸起粗糙的下巴說。比起瘋狂刺殺他人的狂人，這時候的他卻像個長像難看的智者。  
「那個男人，不是因為恨他才砍人的，看不出來。是出於一種慾望，殺人都只是滿足慾望而已。」  
「你講得……很有趣。」  
「嗯，我很認真的。這裡的人，誰不是為了慾望才殺人。」   
「我是不小心刺了欠我債的人才在這裡。」   
「你說那不是慾望嗎。」  
「那不是慾望，老兄，不是。」   
顯然獄友不太高興，拉赫麥特一副算了的表情。  
「但如果是慾望，上得了檯面，那就上得了新聞，這不就很說得通。看電視是為了解決慾望，看即是慾望，電視每天編造新的陽具，溫柔強暴所有人，而且舊瓶不換新酒，只是換個不同造型的保險套。是啊，我正在被強暴呢，我還在牢裡，吃國家給的屎和精液。就算是文字也一樣，色情小說也是慾望，你總看過A片也傳過色情簡訊吧。──如何？你還好嗎？願意跟我這個隨機殺人犯交談，你大概也不太正常吧。我這樣講，再回頭看那個新聞編出來的故事，你稍微想像一下……對吧，不就很刺激了嗎？」說完，他給了隔壁獄友一個輕蔑的歪斜笑容。

＊＊＊ ＊＊＊ ＊＊＊

地上的雪是黑色的，冰也是黑的。  
六天後，薩沙出院了。出院時，他在醫院外的枯瞥見看白色的烏鴉，不只一隻，像一團團有伴的雪，與背景合而為一。  
年假不知不覺匆匆過去了。  



	30. （二十九）咖啡廳ver. 3

得知薩沙再度因傷入院，又是過了好幾週後。  
那時薩沙已經出院，回到家中，起因是吉瑪主動傳訊息給薩沙，離上上一次約在咖啡廳、上一次去薩沙的大學看看，又是好久好久一段時間未見，連利用通訊軟體聊天都沒有。吉瑪認為，大概是由於知道了薩沙交男友的緣故，暗暗以為不要打擾到別人比較好。吉瑪以為薩沙過得很好。  
吉瑪突如其來想傳訊息問候薩沙，是在一天休假日的下午，幾個小時前，他準備了行李，搭上了軍校的發車，返回了父母早年因親戚變故而遷移到St.P市的家中，陪家人渡周末。年假他也有回，但他仍專心顧著家人。現在，他走到廚房門口，打開了手機裡與薩沙的單獨對話欄，藍底的科技光照在他火紅的眼睛上，而弟妹們坐在身後客廳內，正和母親一起看電視。  
對話欄的最近更新，是上一次約在大學簡略的相關訊息，他滑到最下邊，著手輸入──  
──薩沙，好久不見！  
──和男朋友在一起嗎？如果你在忙，就別理我了。  
──要不要找一天吃個飯？  
──去前幾次那家咖啡廳也好，地點很好，茶也不錯喝。  
發完以後，吉瑪等待了一下，幾分鐘過去了，薩沙還是沒已讀，也沒回訊息。於是吉瑪打算回客廳，晚一點再說。不過，又是一種行動，一種想要立刻完成某一件事的熱度，他的腦袋燒起來了，不斷運轉。吉瑪又折返，從房間的掛鉤上揭下一件外套，衝出家門。  
「吉瑪，你要去哪？」人在客廳的母親聽到不小的聲響，扶住椅子高聲問。  
「去找朋友。」  
同時她聽見大門關上：「朋友……？」  
吉瑪的弟弟笑著說：「哥哥很多朋友啊！我以後也要像他那樣！」

搭地鐵。這是吉瑪第一個想到的交通工具，事實上他在市內大多都用地鐵移動，腳踏車是有，不過他沒想到這個。進車廂後他一直用手機開著通訊軟體，但薩沙仍是沒有已讀。出於直覺，他認為……他認為他一定要見上薩沙一面。  
其實他沒有薩沙的確切地址，很久以前，薩沙曾在通訊軟體大概說了一下他家的地址，街道、巷弄的位置很明確，不過是哪一棟可能就無法了。吉瑪憶起薩沙提過他家公寓的大門設有一道金色的葉狀鐵窗，為什麼會講這個則徹底忘了，可能是談起天氣吧、隨處能看見的景象，地上滾滾的落葉，還是啥的吧，總之，那圖像感也非常明確。  
吉瑪幸運地找到那扇相似的大門時，仍是不得其門而入。他不知道薩沙住幾樓！難道要一個一個按？他混亂地思考著，在門前晃來晃去，要是薩沙不在，他也打算厚臉皮的上樓去，向薩沙的家人們問聲好。  
突然，大門往外開了。吉瑪睜大著眼，望著推門出來的人，有點太專注執著了，那是一個紫色頭髮、其中一邊的眼睛幾乎被劉海蓋住的青年，他一手握著門把，另一手提著一只寵物籃，門一開，風流動了，吹進籠子，蹲在裡面的貓便「喵」了一聲。  
他見過這個人，對吧？  
吉瑪愣愣望著他，而這人也「啊」了一聲，跟他想的一樣。  
隨即，這個青年的背後出現了另一個人影。吉瑪驚訝，是薩沙！  
想笑的吉瑪，立刻發現，他笑不起來，薩沙的面容有點憔悴。雖然頭髮、衣著都很乾淨整齊，但像是生了一場大病，一臉的倦容。  
「吉瑪……？」   
薩沙也是一臉驚訝的樣子。紫髮的青年回頭望他。而吉瑪，吉瑪突然想到……難道這個青年是薩沙的……根本忘了上次薩沙是怎麼形容男朋友的，他有給他看男友的照片嗎？不行，他沒記住，於是他自找麻煩地，臉更垮了。  
因為，薩沙明顯看起來很不好。  
到底發生了甚麼事？  
「可以讓讓嗎？我們要出去了。」紫髮青年，也就是涅斯托爾好聲好氣拜託他。  
「呃，好。」  
吉瑪連腳都還沒移位，從薩沙的身後又冒出一男和一女。  
「怎麼了，怎麼不走啊，堵在這。」男的那位從薩沙肩膀探出頭來。  
「葉爾瑪克，你果然還是穿太少了……。」女的只聞其聲。  
「安啦。倒是妳，圍巾圍好啦。」  
他們的位置因往前移而稍微散開。個子比較小的這個男孩不耐煩地回了走在最後的粉色髮雙馬尾少女。  
與此同時，薩沙露出不好意思的笑容：「吉瑪，你怎麼來了……」  
於是葉爾瑪克和娜佳也才發現了吉瑪。  
但他們都一副，「欸，怎麼是這個人？」的表情。  
吉瑪仍能在薩沙的三名好友身上感覺到一股不明的排斥感，不知何故的距離感。他們不喜歡我嗎？我有惹到他們嗎？吉瑪不禁想。不過，這疑問很快被他放置到一旁，瞬即遺忘，他在意的是薩沙，不要忘了目標。  
「薩沙，你沒回我訊息。」  
「啊，你有傳訊息給我嗎？」  
薩沙立刻往大衣口袋摸索手機：「抱歉，我漏掉了，我今天還沒看甚麼手機……」  
「不要看了，不要看手機，你忘了嗎。」涅斯托爾制止他。  
「我只是看吉瑪的訊息而已。」  
吉瑪聽著，又是一股怒氣。他稍微大聲了點，還伸手掩住薩沙的手機：「好啊，那就不用了。」如此一來，這群人突然都看著他。「別看了，那不重要。薩沙，你看起來不太好啊，發生甚麼事了嗎？」  
「嗯……」薩沙卻尷尬地微笑著。倒是涅斯托爾快看不下去：「你可以不要來煩小少爺嗎？我們正要一起出去，都被你耽誤了。」  
要是這點的話，吉瑪很乾脆：「那很抱歉。但告訴我重點不困難吧。」  
涅斯托爾撥撥自己的劉海，吁了口氣。「真煩耶。你又不是薩沙的男朋友，有必要交代你嗎？」  
「甚麼？所以你……」  
「你在想甚麼？」涅斯托爾立即截殺他。  
吉瑪頓時無言以對。  
「不然……薩沙的男友呢？他應該在他身邊才對吧，怎麼會是你們？」  
這下輪到葉爾瑪克不爽了。  
「甚麼叫做『怎麼是我們』啊？這位小哥要不要說明一下。」  
「不要吵了。」娜佳說。  
「好了、好了你們……。」真的，要吵架了，薩沙趕緊打圓場。  
雙方冷冷地互瞪了幾秒。  
涅爾瑪克丟下一句，拉著薩沙的義肢手臂，往街上走去：「我們走，我的班車快開了啊。」  
「再見。」葉爾瑪克對吉瑪說。  
走開時，娜佳只是看了眼吉瑪。  
吉瑪獨自氣著，卻只能眼睜睜看著他們過了馬路，停在對面的一間今日閉店的時裝店前，玻璃窗都是暗的。他們在那談話了一會兒。吉瑪只是等著，等他們消失在他眼前，他才肯離開，一種賭氣的執著。然後，薩沙似乎勸說完朋友們，一個人走到一旁，拿出手機，在上面按了些甚麼。  
同時，吉瑪的手機跑出一連串的震動，他趕緊接起來。  
──吉瑪。好啊。我們兩週後約那家咖啡店吧。  
──就我們兩個，約好了，不要帶任何人過來。  
──跟你聊聊。  
──對了，我妹妹烤了蛋糕，你吃完再回家吧，我的家人都在家，管家也在，但我想吉瑪不會不自在的，是吧？還有，抱歉，讓你跑這麼一趟，我有點事，要跟朋友到車站去一趟。不過，很謝謝你約我，吉瑪。  
吉瑪仔細地看著這幾排訊息，當看到「不要帶任何人過來」時，他感到很強烈地不好意思，臉大概紅了。但薩沙特地排除朋友的建議，回訊息給他，他很開心。最後薩沙也告知他的家在第幾樓。  
他抬頭，望向薩沙。  
而薩沙，也把眼睛從手機抽開，回望吉瑪。  
但薩沙的表情說實在的，並不高興，那是一張若有所思、沒甚麼表情的一張臉。  
吉瑪捧著手機，直盯盯地望著這張臉。這張臉，跟文字訊息感覺出來的心情很不相同。  
薩沙轉過頭去。然後，跟朋友一起走了。

後來，吉瑪是吃完蛋糕才回家的沒錯，這是他第一次到薩沙的家，環境比他想像得好很多。他上樓時，看起來頗厲害的管家替他準備換穿的便鞋，幸好他的鞋子沒沾上甚麼雪泥。蛋糕則是薩沙的妹妹──安妮雅切好，放在一張茶桌上，他一看就知道這是給他準備的，突然覺得很感動。薩沙一定是在手機上吩咐了這些事，才這麼一切就緒。薩沙他……人真好，又細心。  
但馬上的，吉瑪又覺得愧疚，薩沙看起來並不好。他跟朋友出門，是順便出去走走嗎？  
蛋糕是多層的蜂蜜蛋糕，淋了楓糖，好吃，還配了熱茶。他吃到一半時，一個跟薩沙長得滿像的婦人，披著披肩靜靜地走過來，「啊，您好。」吉瑪趕緊放下叉子，說道。  
奧爾洛娃女士笑了一下。啊，真的很像薩沙啊……他想。  
「你就是吉瑪嗎，薩沙那孩子提過你。」  
「啊，是的，我是吉瑪。」  
「吉瑪。」奧爾洛娃女士念著這個名字。「薩沙他……我就不掩飾了，他最近承受了比較糟的東西，如果他待你的狀況不好，也是因為這個緣故，希望你別介意。」  
「不會，不會不好。但是，請問……到底是怎麼了，薩沙他？」  
奧爾洛娃女士低頭看著桌面，想了一下。  
「他又受傷了，滿嚴重的傷。」  
吉瑪震驚：「受傷？怎麼了？哪裡受傷？」而且他怎麼沒看到？薩沙受傷了？  
「不是那種不能走路的傷，是肩膀上的傷。」  
「肩膀？」他想，那不是……「又是肩膀？嚴重嗎？」  
奧爾洛娃女士看著他。「吉瑪，你之後……還會跟薩沙見面嗎？」  
「啊，會的！我跟他約好要一起去喝茶。」  
「那等那個孩子跟你說吧，我相信……他可以做得很好的。」  
「請問這件事，您所指的事……已經結束了嗎？」吉瑪試探著問。   
「可以說是結束了吧，你不用擔心。請你跟他聊聊吧，我也這麼跟他其他的朋友說，再麻煩你了，吉瑪。」  
「……好的，不麻煩。」  
「安妮雅。」奧爾洛娃女士站起來，對著後面的走廊轉彎處呼喚：「安妮雅，再去幫吉瑪拿塊蛋糕吧。」  
一個短髮女孩悄悄從轉彎處的陰影站出來。  
「媽媽。」她說。  
「切一小塊來吧，拜託妳了。」  
安妮雅想說甚麼，卻一句也沒說地走向了廚房。吉瑪呆呆望著這個少女。  
而奧爾洛娃女士一手扶著椅背的上緣，思量著。  
「……就拜託你了。」   
她這麼說，對吉瑪。

日子緩緩地跟著河的腳步，往外流動。  
約定見面的那一天，天氣和煦。  
薩沙先到了咖啡店，吉瑪輕輕推開門，裏頭的細碎交談聲瞬間像小小的沙子一樣，敲擊在他身上。他看見薩沙側著頭，望著落地窗外，他微笑著走過去，拉開椅子。  
而薩沙在他接近前就發現了他。待吉瑪入座之時，他說：「吉瑪走起路來很威風，像個軍人呢。」  
「我是軍人沒錯啊。」  
薩沙笑了一下。  
「……其實，我以前也想過要不要從軍，但很快就沒那個打算了。」  
「咦，真的嗎？」他驚訝。  
而且，等下，話題竟然要從這裡開始嗎？  
「嗯，這件事我有跟伊斯梅爾提過，他說，還好我沒去。」  
「伊斯梅爾嗎？」  
「不過他也說，如果我也讀了軍校，變成軍人，兩個人一起到邊境去駐防也不錯。」  
「是嗎？我是不會這樣對我弟說啦。」  
「……我覺得那樣或許也不錯。」  
「喔……」  
吉瑪不確定這是否是薩沙找他出來特別要講的話，這些表面上都跟他最近受過傷無關，他頭腦不好啊，不要考他。他們繼續聊著一些無關痛癢的生活瑣事，薩沙點了一杯咖啡，期間他喝了兩三次，半滿著，熱煙已不再從杯口冒出，而吉瑪點的是茶，講了一半，一個金髮的少年把茶送來了。  
「您的茶。」少年服務生說。  
「謝謝你。」  
「謝謝你，米沙。」  
剛好成了一個斷點，吉瑪把糖加進茶水，望著薩沙。  
「吉瑪，我的傷……」薩沙主動提起，這讓吉馬鬆了口氣。  
「還好嗎？」他很快地問。  
「還好，但是，又幾個月不能提重物了。」  
「你……在你身上，發生甚麼事了，能跟我說嗎？不對……請跟我說吧。」  
「就是……我被弗里茲誤傷了。」  
「弗里茲？」  
「我的男朋友。應該說，是我的前男友。」   
吉瑪驚訝，他一直在驚訝！馬的。「分手了嗎？」他驚訝地問。  
「他不是故意要弄傷我的。」  
「可是他傷害你了吧！分手是他提的嗎？」  
「是的……。他們家的律師跟我說，是他主動提的。弗里茲擔心，他會再傷害我。」

＊＊＊ ＊＊＊ ＊＊＊

羅贊費爾德律師找他談的時間，其實離現在不遠。  
與談地點是馬洛斯挑的，他執意要由他們這方選擇和解地點。是的，和解，當事人──也就是弗里茲和薩沙，都不願把事情鬧上法院，前者其實是願意接受正當程序的，不過其他人不同意，包括薩沙。馬洛斯得知薩沙一點都不責怪弗里茲時，內心簡直又是一陣狂爆，但他不完全表現出來，因此旁人只知道他非常生氣。這是不對、不正義的事！馬洛斯堅持。  
而另一方，阿爾布雷希特家較為平靜。那天弗里茲進警局後，奇怪的是竟沒做任何筆錄，第八隊的人問了一些模糊的問題，就把人推往後門去，在那裏等著的，是阿爾布雷希特家的家主，威廉。父子在車上是否有過親密的對話就不用談了，但威廉本人肯定不會施予甚麼親切關懷，而弗里茲也一定對他的出現很不高興。這件事並沒有在警局留下太多痕跡，倒是乖乖照著弗利茲的吩咐、把警察請到現場的那位幫傭，事後好像被叫了去，做了一番長談，包含重新訓練她如何待人處事的軟性懲罰，而幸運地，最後她沒遭受資遣。  
至於現場，後來才知道，第八小隊的人是有到過現場的，但他們似乎沒有認真使用蒐證工具。現場的血跡不算混亂，除了一刀噴濺出來的血，留下大量血跡的地方在廚房地板，由於移動過傷者，血跡殘有滑移的拖痕以及斷斷續續的鞋腳印，阿爾布雷希特家的居家規則比照G國，是不脫鞋的。此外，流理臺上留有一把沾血的殺魚刀，J國品牌，很鋒利，麵食幾乎沒吃，一道血橫跨過其中一只裝著麵的盤子，隨著時間過去，與油漬一起凝固。  
如果沒有報警，這件事恐怕不會那麼複雜，但報警一事直接騷動到阿爾布雷希特家的家主，說甚麼也要平靜和氣地化解。  
所以羅贊費爾德律師出面了，他想知道對方，也就是薩沙的家庭──奧爾洛夫家一方想得到甚麼。站在奧爾洛夫家的伊萬‧馬洛斯，自然是不會放過這種「導正錯誤」的機會。  
但薩沙覺得弗里茲沒有錯。他認為，弗里茲只是不小心弄傷了他。  
馬洛斯可是完全不同意，假如真的是不小心，會刺成這樣，搞得要大急救嗎？  
薩沙不知道該怎麼對馬洛斯解釋，但他想息事寧人，為了弗里茲的平安。問題是羅贊費爾德律師……

那家店在鬧區中心，一間白天會提供熟食餐、晚上供酒的酒吧，馬洛斯在一的特定時段租下了整間店，雙方將約在這間店內詳談和解的內容。當然，馬洛斯不會是單槍匹馬，除了願意到店的薩沙──雖然馬洛斯一開始不同意，他還找了一個認識的律師，姓圖赫寧。  
羅贊費爾德律師一個人抵達酒吧，弗里茲沒有來，據這位律師聲稱，他擔心薩沙不願見他，畢竟他幹了那種事。馬洛斯立刻咬住這點，這不就是表示那個弗甚麼的故意傷害嗎！但儀態雍容的圖赫寧律師立即安撫了馬洛斯，馬洛斯隨後一個人移位到了一個包廂之後，背對他們的位置單獨坐著。  
但薩沙在猜，也許是威廉‧阿爾布雷希特指示，要弗里茲不準來，他被禁足了，但弗里茲會聽話嗎？不可能。  
從羅贊費爾德律師的傳達中，弗里茲是很想直接跟薩沙道歉的。但律師隨即反問薩沙，經歷這種事後，他還想見弗里茲嗎？  
除了傳達這點，羅贊費爾德律師連帶的把弗里茲提出分手這件事，一併告訴了薩沙，他特別強調，弗里茲考慮了很久才選擇這麼做。  
聽到這裡，薩沙才想到，他根本沒有想過要跟弗里茲分手。  
而羅贊費爾德律師也說出了自己的看法，他覺得他們分手確實比較好。  
由於是與家族深交的律師轉達的，薩沙認為，這也是弗里茲他父親的希望；這是弗里茲和他父親，一次鮮少會達成一致的意見。  
但薩沙很想在說點甚麼。他想說請律師轉達，他不怪弗里茲。在他衝口說出以前，身旁的圖赫寧律師舉手制止，他很穩重，某方面安撫了內心激動的薩沙。  
他溫和地請薩沙到後面去，有問題，還會再去找他。  
薩沙起身，和馬洛斯坐在同一個包廂，他低著頭，誰也不看。事後圖赫寧律師非常貼心地向薩沙做了解釋，如果薩沙明確表示他一點都不怪弗里茲，可能會把事情導向不佳的局面。是不是薩沙還做了別的甚麼，讓他覺得弗里茲傷人沒錯？而這種心情，以任何形式的訊息傳達給對方都是禁止的，包含手機和信件。  
這不是兩個人，而是兩個家庭的事。兩名律師坐在一起，解決了完全與他們私人無關的代理事務，雙邊都沒付出甚麼奇怪的代價，或愛恨衍生出的窮追猛打，理性、果斷又冷靜。  
這段維持了一年多的戀情，也這麼嘎然結束了。  
薩沙覺得這突如其來的結果，很不真實。

＊＊＊ ＊＊＊ ＊＊＊

「……你男友他，覺得很抱歉嗎？」  
「他一定覺得很抱歉吧……。」  
「他為什麼要刺傷你，我還是不懂。」  
薩沙沒作聲。但吉瑪義憤填膺。  
「是我的話，我不會原諒他，他傷人了，還把你傷得這麼深。」  
「吉瑪，不要再怪他了。」  
「你們分手也好。」吉瑪很氣憤。  
「……也是。」薩沙低下頭來。  
但是，薩沙還記得弗里茲刺他之前說的那句話。  
他說。  
他說的是……「你很想見伊斯梅爾嗎？」  
這件事，恐怕除了他和弗里茲，都不會有人知道吧。  
薩沙閉起眼來。他伸手，摸了摸額頭。  
「吉瑪。」  
「嗯，是？」   
「我……我要對你說一件事。」  
這些事，截至目前為止都還沒跟人說過。  
「嗯……你說吧。」吉瑪把一隻手放在了桌上。  
薩沙緩緩地說了起來。  
「還記得一年多前，我被一個陌生人砍傷嗎？那時候，我跟伊斯梅爾去了博物館，閉館後一起出來，碰上了那件意外。」  
「記得啊，當然。那人也很可惡，現在在獄裡贖罪了吧。」   
「……其實，我們離開前，伊斯梅爾他叫住我，對我講了一些事。  
他說了很多……  
我當時只是在聽，因為那些東西，我一時之間竟然不知道他在說甚麼，為什麼要講這些……  
但我慢慢聽出來了，他是在說他多喜歡我。  
伊斯梅爾很會說呢，我從來都不知道他會這麼說話。  
後來我才知道，他是在向我告白。但是他離開了……講完這些，就永遠離開了。  
他沒有說『我喜歡你』或『我愛你』之類的……就是說了很多其他的。  
聽完以後，我好像臉紅了吧，但是我很混亂，我在想這些話的意思。  
可是他笑笑就算了，想趕快一起離開博物館。  
我本來想叫住他，想跟他聊一聊，我當時竟然沒有堅持這麼做。  
那時我在想的是，我要回去好好想想他說的那些話，就好像他寫了一封信，我要好好讀他。  
接著就忽然發生那件事……  
我想我喜歡他。  
經過這一年，我認真想過了，我想我喜歡他。  
也想跟他在一起……但我當時並不曉得，我原來想這麼做。  
可是他死了，因為我。我好難過……他為什麼要那麼不顧一切呢，他還有母親……他的母親很愛他啊。  
如果我當時留他下來，不要去外面，好好在那裏聊一聊，伊斯梅爾他是不是就不會死了？  
我只好這麼想。  
我應該要問他的，他是不是那個意思……他很喜歡我嗎？然後呢？我們該怎麼辦？  
我再也不能跟他聊天、散步、一起讀書、一起吃飯、聽他講那些我根本沒聽過的浪漫的話，甚至擁抱、接吻和做愛……這些都不能了。  
我想我很喜歡伊斯梅爾。  
但這代表我其實不愛弗里茲嗎？  
我是在利用他嗎？  
可是我喜歡弗里茲，他對我很好，也教我怎麼談戀愛……我沒想過要分手。  
我是不是很糟糕、很軟弱、也很無知，所以才被懲罰？這個傷……  
我不認為弗里茲是故意的……該怎麼說……  
但我覺得是我應得的。  
我好難過……  
我很想念伊斯梅爾……。  
我是不是……不懂得怎麼愛人呢……」  
薩沙默默地流下淚水。  
吉瑪愣愣地望著薩沙。  
這些事，這麼私密的事……  
但他發現，他不是那麼想聽到這種話。  
手指在桌面動了一下。他想抱著薩沙，好好安慰他，拍拍他的肩膀，說那不是他的錯。  
希望他不要再傷心了。


	31. （三十）餐廳ver.2

大學的新學期開始了。薩沙之前申請的獎學金已經下來了，但他還想申請一個新的，不是國內的。  
薩沙要去上微積分時，在校區遇到米沙。米沙那時跟朋友在一起，他看見薩沙，就一個人跑過來，「薩沙學長！」他的笑容跟陽光一樣。  
「米沙，要去上課嗎？」   
「不，已經下課了。我們想先去外面吃飯，跟教授約好，不想隨便吃。」  
「你們要去哪一家吃？」  
「他們說會到側門那家，有北方裝潢的。」  
「是那一家啊……」   
薩沙提供了自己的用餐經驗。米沙謝謝他：「這樣嗎？那我跟他們說一聲，沒想到……」  
「是滿好吃的，但可能……」   
「那我們再討論一下，謝謝。我先走了。學長，祝您順利。」  
「順利？」  
「我聽說您在申請獎學金。」  
「那個啊，已經下來了。」  
「是嗎？真厲害，雖然也沒甚麼值得奇怪的，您一直都是如此……。」  
薩沙靜靜望著微笑起來的米沙，看來他所想的，跟薩沙所想的不同。  
米沙緊接著便說：「那，我先和同學……」他舉起手示意。  
「嗯，再見，米沙。」  
他望著米沙離去的背影，轉頭再走向自己的學院。  
再見。  
還沒跟一些人，包括米沙，他會有一段時間不會在R國，他即將要去FL國待一段時間。但涅斯托爾那三個人可是都知道了，他們不約而同要了極光明信片，可能是串通好的吧，他們都知道，那可是薩沙的夢想。  
除了R國，FL國也是一個可以觀賞到美麗極光的國家。

＊＊＊ ＊＊＊ ＊＊＊

所有的東西都整理好了，盡量不帶感傷地處理它們。薩沙把箱子闔起來，封膠，推到架子角落的最下層，那都是他很久一段時間不會去開封的物品。  
證件準備齊全，再一個月後，他就要離開了。  
出發前，薩沙又傳了訊息給娜塔莎，要搭郵輪前往FL國的H市了。花了幾個月的時間籌備，薩沙不斷通信到FL國H市的娜塔莎那裡，陸續備妥了當地住宿、交通等住行安排，他屆時會借住在娜塔莎的家。  
娜塔莎超級歡迎薩沙，在信裡興奮不已。  
──小薩沙快來！（笑）  
彷彿要衝出銀幕抱住人磨蹭，薩沙默默地笑了。他抬起了頭，港邊的海風吹撫著提著行李的旅客，他的蜜色頭髮也飛揚著。  
行前，奧爾洛娃女士親自替他綁好馬尾。  
「好久沒讓媽媽綁頭髮了，好像小孩子喔。」  
「小薩沙的髮質真好，很軟，比我好。」  
「沒有的事。」被媽媽這麼說真害羞。  
「安妮雅的髮質算硬的呢，所以她不喜歡留長髮。」  
「不是因為拉小提琴方便嗎？」薩沙以為是這個原因，他誤會那麼久？  
母親神祕地微笑：「既然你知道了，不要跟她說漏嘴！」

＊＊＊ ＊＊＊ ＊＊＊

最後一次到軍醫院回診時，薩沙遇到了一件事。  
他在一樓的對外迴廊坐著休息，很多推輪椅的人都在那，包得溫暖地，呼吸著新鮮空氣。喝著買來的咖啡，他發現一個熟悉的身影從不遠處走來，是羅曼醫生，穿著白袍。微弱的日光從破雲層篩在他臉上，似乎覺得很刺眼而略顯不悅。  
醫生也認出來他了，雙手放在口袋，慢慢地走近。  
剛剛他們才在診間見過的，真是奇妙。「休息嗎？」醫生問。  
「是，喝完咖啡就會回去了。」  
「希望以後不會再見面了。」  
「唉？」薩沙不解。  
於是他覺得需要解釋一下。「兩次都是重傷之後送進我的手術室，相隔時間並不長，也太誇張了，這是只有黑道之流才會遇到的事，但你是嗎……？所以請不要再遇到這種事了。」  
「是……」  
是有點義憤填膺，但他不是在責備薩沙。「你這個年紀應該要好好玩、好好享受人生才對，不應該這樣的。」他表示。  
「是……。謝謝你。」  
羅曼醫生閉了一下眼，彷彿在躲那些光。  
「怎麼了，醫生？」  
「……陽光有點刺激眼睛，沒事的。」   
薩沙移動了一下腳，突然，擺在旁邊的一本書掉在地上。  
「啊……」  
但揉著眼睛的醫生別手制止了他，一個箭步踏前，幫忙撿了書，並直接交給薩沙。他沒有去偷看封面，其實那是一本詩集。  
「謝謝。」薩沙拿著書。  
「那我先走了。」  
「醫生要去哪裡，不看診嗎？」  
「診看完了，晚點要去帶一批實習醫生。」  
「是嗎？那祝您順利。」  
「嗯。」醫生本來要走，但想了想，回頭對薩沙說：「……再見，祝你平安。」

＊＊＊ ＊＊＊ ＊＊＊

輪船啟航了。  
縮得小小的安妮雅在港邊揮著手。  
他也揮著手。  
薩沙想起了安妮雅抱著他的手撒著嬌，但其實是在關心他的模樣。  
「祝你順風。記得要買禮物回來、寫信回來。」  
「好好照顧媽媽。」  
「哪一天沒好好顧嗎？」  
「安妮雅，謝謝。」  
「回來再做一大桌甜食給你吃！」  
安妮雅正嘗試做新的烘焙食品，他會期待的。  
這麼一來，突然就好想吃她做的蛋糕。  
到了餐廳，薩沙點了一塊巧克力蛋糕。他才剛坐下來，一個桃色頭髮、戴著一頂絨白色貝雷帽的女性走來問他：「那個，能坐在這裡嗎？」  
薩沙看了看四周，的確，都坐滿了。  
「請坐。」  
「謝謝。」女性有著從容高貴的氣質，但薩沙望向窗外。  
海慢慢移動著，海鷗飛著。  
他們慢慢遠離了陸地。據說R國人特別鍾愛海洋，薩沙自己是不覺得，可能St.P市接近海吧。看到不斷掀起微浪的海面、滑翔的海鳥，薩沙悠悠想著，那一定是有風，才形成他所看見的景色吧。  
甲板上，能吹風嗎？  
這麼一來，他就想趕緊把蛋糕吃完，到外面去。  
「請問，您是做甚麼行業的？」對面的女性突然搭話。  
薩沙回過神來。  
「我還是學生。」他回答。  
「啊，學生嗎？」她馬上再說：「我以為您……」  
「呃？」  
「我覺得您有點像畫裡的人物。」女性感到抱歉，這麼說。  
「……畫嗎？」  
「對不起，當我沒說。」  
薩沙握著叉子，問她：「您在哪裡高就？」  
「我是護士，在醫院工作。」  
「護士？」不像啊。  
「不像吧？很多人都這麼說。」  
護士，那就是白衣天使了。薩沙放鬆開來，提出自己的感想：「您很像愛看畫的人。」  
「愛看畫？」   
「就像是……以前古代不是有很多貴族收藏畫嗎？您很像那些人。」  
「是嗎？古時候看畫的人。」她聽著覺得很有趣。  
「您有喜歡的畫嗎？」  
「有呢。突然要說，不知道要說哪一幅。」  
「我之前看過的一幅是……」  
他們聊著畫。輪船宛如一支畫筆，緩緩地劃過海。薩沙又收到一封新訊息，他打開手機。窗外的海風徐徐地吹。


	32. （終）房間

上輪船的前一、兩天，天氣很好，雲朵的形狀很完整。  
薩沙來找舒莉婭女士還書，是從伊斯梅爾房間的書架上借來的詩集。  
「請問，我可以到伊斯梅爾的房間看看嗎。」這個家不用換鞋，薩沙穿著帆布鞋，在玄關問她。  
「可以喔，你好久沒去他房間了，有一年了吧。而且你不是要出國了嗎，去看個開心吧。」  
「是，謝謝您。」  
「你不用老是這麼有禮貌啊。」舒莉婭好像有點不耐。  
「但是……」  
「我兒子可是喜歡你呢。你快快樂樂地去玩，他會希望你幸福吧，那我也要你幸福。」  
「……嗯。」  
「快去吧。」說完，舒莉婭踩著會發出聲音的地板，去忙別的了。  
薩沙帶著書進房，陽台後的落地窗門有陽光的影子，衣櫃、書櫃、床打掃得很乾淨，連床上的枕頭、墊毯都洗得好好的折疊在上面。他把詩集拿回來了，擺回伊斯梅爾的書架，書架的書也定時地清理灰塵，他定定地望著這排書，思尋著要不要再借一本回去。  
他坐在書桌前，轉頭，看著床。  
  
伊斯梅爾和他從門外進來了。  
他們互相拉著手，接吻著。半擁在了床上，弓著身體，看著彼此，笑著。  
然後他們很自然地做愛了，非常美好的性愛，雖然是第一次，但意外地很熟練，彷彿很早便了解彼此。兩副身體都冒出了一層薄汗，髮絲黏著汗，貼在了皮膚上，去摸那片皮膚，很溫暖。血液和心跳就在下面。兩個生命像兩種不同顏色的頭髮纏在一起。  
沒有高潮，可是很舒服。  
好像這場性愛可以一直、一直持續下去。  
事後，太累了吧，伊斯梅爾睡著了，躺在枕頭上，沉眠著。薩沙的頭髮披散於床單，沒有吵醒他，望著他的睡臉。薩沙光著身體下了床，看見椅子上掛了一件伊斯梅爾的軍服外套，他拿下來，蓋在肩上，來到了書桌前，抬頭望著一排排的書目。  
他挑了其中一本拿來，翻了翻，翻到缺頁的部份，這就是他今天來還的那本書……。  
  
薩沙醒來了，在伊斯梅爾的書桌上。他花了點時間讓自己清醒一些，才站起來。  
他走到陽台去以前，把房間旁側的其中一扇窗關起來。  
陽台的窗門敞開。稀落的陽光很棒，有一些風。  
薩沙在這裡思索著甚麼，但沒人知道。  
房門打開了。  
他回頭去，看看是誰。

（全文完）

**Author's Note:**

> 此長篇同人先分批發表於噗浪，書寫過一些後記。  
> 如有興趣可前往筆者噗浪：  
> https://www.plurk.com/gertrudelu


End file.
